


Paint

by Allybabe747



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby!Exo, Baekchen - Freeform, Baekchen is life fight me, Detective!Baekhyun, Fluff, I need help tagging, I shouldn't be doing this, M/M, Mpreg, Other idols - Freeform, Painter!Jongdae, others to be introduced - Freeform, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allybabe747/pseuds/Allybabe747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae can be difficult but sometimes so can Baekhyun. Jongdae doesn't think it's fair and Baekhyun's being over protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compromise

“Jongdae please. You need to rest.”

 

Said man turned to glare at the person who had spoken.

 

“I don’t want to rest. I’ve been resting for the past month and I’m sick of it!” 

 

“Jongdae-“

 

“No. I don’t want to rest. I’ve been resting for the past month and I’m sick of it!” Yelled Jongdae. “You won’t even let me paint anymore Baekhyun!”

 

Baekhyun sighed. He knew that this would happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of when Jongdae’s patience would finally run out and it seemed today was the day.

 

“You know what the doctor said…” Baekhyun needed to calm him down. Jongdae getting too stressed out could not only harm him.

 

“Yes! I know what he said. I _was_ there you know.” Jongdae sassed. Baekhyun was used to it. It’s part of what makes Jongdae who he was and he loved him for it.

 

“Well then you would know that-“ Baekhyun started before he was cut off once again.

 

“I’m pregnant. Not dying.” Pointed out Jongdae. “He said when I hit my 7th month not to do any heavy lifting or extreme physical activity. Painting is _not_ either of them. Why won’t you let me?” Jongdae pleaded. “I’m going absolutely insane here!” Jongdae emphasises his frustrations by throwng his hand up in the air and turning his back toward Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun had to admit that _maybe_ he had been wrong. The Byun Baekhyun admitting that he was wrong? Now that didn’t happen often. He was just concerned. While male pregnancy was common, there were more risks then with female pregnancies. The chance of a miscarriage is higher and birth defects more common. It also takes a harder toll on the body of the male who is carrying.

 

Baekhyun also had more of a reason to be worried. While most male pregnancies only resulted in a single offspring, it is possible to have multiples, though it’s not as common. Jongdae just had to fall into that category. When he was 18 weeks it was discovered that he was indeed carrying fraternal twins. And in typical overdramatic Jongdae fashion, he proceeded to freak out and only the promise of ice cream (what a 5 year old) and new paint supplies did Baekhyun manage to calm him down.

 

Resigned, Baekhyun made his way over to Jongdae. Grabbing Him by the shoulder he turned Jongdae around to face his yet he stubbornly refused to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, his arms crossed and an adorable pout on his lips. As much as he knew Jongdae was trying to be angry, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think he was cute.

 

Stifling his laughter, Baekhyun brings his hands and places them on Jongdae’s cheeks and turning his head towards him.

 

“Baby, come on. Look at me.”

 

Jongdae still refused to meet his eyes. _Stubborn little brat._

 

Baekhyun was then hit with the perfect idea and a sly smile made it onto his face.

 

Leaning in closer, Baekhyun pressed his lips onto Jongdae’s. Baekhyun’s tongue traced Jongdae’s lips, gently asking for entrance. At first Jongdae stiffened trying to fight the want but he was soon relaxing into the kiss. He parted his lips and Baekhyun’s tongue immediately dived inside, re familiarising himself with the cavern that he had mapped many time before.

 

Baekhyun’s hand travelled from Jongdae’s face, down to his protruding stomach where they paused for a second before continuing around to rest on his hips. In response, Jongdae wound his own arms around Baekhyun’s neck as the kiss became more intense and Jongdae’s legs started to feel like jelly. Jongdae moaned and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

 

Soon the need to breathe over whelmed them and they reluctantly pulled apart, resting their foreheads together while panting.

 

When they had finally caught their breath their eyes meet and Baekhyun couldn’t help the massive smile his lips formed at the adorable pout that had made it onto Jongdae’s face.

 

“ _Hyung~_ you can’t do that.” Whined Jongdae. “That’s cheating. It’s not fair!”

 

“When have we ever played fair?”

 

Silence.

 

Laughing, Baekhyun pulls Jongdae as close to him as his tummy will allow him to, and places a quick peck on his brow.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Jongdae looks at him with surprise. I wasn’t every day that Baekhyun actually apologised.

 

“I know I’ve been too hard on you and I know how much your painting means to you, especially since you’ve been on maternity leave and can’t teach your classes.”

 

At Baekhyun’s words a small smile begins to form at the corner of his naturally upturned lips.

 

Baekhyun notices it but doesn’t comment on it.

 

“I shouldn’t have stopped you from painting. From now on you can-“

 

““I shouldn’t have stopped you from painting. From now on you can-“

 

“Yes. Yes. Yes! Thankyou!” screams Jongdae as he peppers Baekhyun’s face with sloppy kisses.

 

“-But! No moving around your easels and I want you in a chair not a stool. No carrying around heavy paints and I’m going to bring down all of your supplies on the shelfs that you can’t reach. I don’t want you tempted when you see something you need. _Okay?_ ”

 

“Okay. Yes. I promise.”

 

Baekhyun’s left eyebrow rises.

 

“You promise…?”

 

Jongdae’s lips find themselves attached to Baekhyun’s and he mumbles a soft _‘I promise’_ before continuing the kiss. However it didn’t last long as they were interrupted by the little kicks of their unborn children. Chucking, Baekhyun kneels and lifts up Jongdae’s shirt, exposing the bump and places his lips against it.

 

“Looks like our babies are happy.”

 

“They are now since you let their Umma paint.”

 

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” questions Baekhyun.

 

“Nope. Not a chance.”

 

Baekhyun groans. “I’m doomed.”

 

Jongdae laughs and it’s one of Baekhyun’s most favourite things in the world. When Jongdae laughs it’s like the world lights up and everything is okay. His laugh, paired with his smile is the epitome of happiness in Baekhyun’s world.

 

Jongdae gazes lovingly down at his husband. Despite their bickering Jongdae couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else. Baekhyun was the best husband he could ask for (I mean, who else could put up with him) and he could already see him as an amazing father.

 

The beautiful moment was broken when Baekhyun cursed.

 

“Dammit. I have to go to work.”

 

Looking at the clock it read _8:33._ Baekhyun needed to be at work at _9:00._

 

Sighing Baekhyun stands up and hugs Jongdae. He didn’t want to go but he knew that he needed to if he wanted paternity leave.

 

You wouldn’t think it but Baekhyun is a detective for the local precinct. One of the best as well. People tended to overlook him due to his smaller stature and delicate looking face. However he could lay and man flat on the floor in a matter of seconds. Beakhyun had been trained in many form of martial arts, Hapkido being his favourite seen by the fact that he teaches it on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons down at the local centre.

 

“Be safe.”

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but worry. On the job Baekhyun was always in danger and anything could happen. Jongdae didn’t even want to think about anything bad happening to Baekhyun. It would break his heart.

 

“You know I will be.”

 

Baekhyun pecks Jongdae on the lips before gathering up his badge and gun before he make his way out the door and Jongdae is left in an empty house.

 

“Looks like it’s just me and you two now.” Jongdae says as he soothingly rubs his belly.

 

**~X~**

Just as Baekhyun walks into the precinct he hears his phone beep. He walks over to his desk and sits down before taking out his phone and looking at the message and he can’t contain the smile that paints itself across his face.

 

**_From Jongbae ;3_ **

_Have a good day at work! Can’t wait until you come home >.< I might have a little surprise for you ;)_

**_From Baekhyunie <3_ **

_Can’t wait baby_

Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get home and when he did, he wasn’t disappointed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't be doing this. I should be focusing on University but I was struck with this idea and I just had to run with it. Lately I've been getting really into the less common pairings and Baekchen is one that I really enjoy. Those two adorable sassy little shits. It doesn't help that Jongdae is my bias either. It was Tao but you know. KrisLuhanTao will always be apart of EXO in my eyes though <3
> 
> Oh and KIASTAL is real guys! Like OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY!! XD
> 
> -French translation available here: https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/E/EXO/Paint/84186.html  
> -Turkish translation available here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/117294341-eviri-paint-baekchen/parts


	2. Life

_March 21 st 2016_

_3:12 am_

Jongdae is violently awoken by strong pains in his stomach. Rubbing his stomach Jongdae tries his hardest to reign in his whimpers. He doesn’t want to wake Baekhyun up. He had just gotten back from a brutal shift at the precinct.

 

Jongdae breathes deeply, trying to make the pain more bearable. After what seem like ages but in reality was only a minute did Jongdae’s body relax. Breathing out Jongdae looks at the ceiling, trying to put together what had just happened. However those thoughts are put aside when he can feel the pressure in his bladder.

 

Groaning at the inconvenience Jongdae starts the arduous task of trying to manoeuvre himself and his massive belly off the bed without waking up the other occupant. Finally succeeding, Jongdae waddled over to the bathroom to release himself. Finishing, Jongdae travels back toward the bed but he doesn’t make it due to a sharp pain travelling down his spine straight to his lower back. The pain is so severe that it nearly makes him double over. But as soon as it begun, it stopped.

 

“Holy shit what was that?” he whispered.

 

Now wide awake, Jongdae knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep. So he turned and headed out of their bedroom and down the stairs and into his studio. It had only been a couple of days since Baekhyun had allowed him to paint again and he took full advantage of it, spending nearly all off his free time sketching and painting all of the ideas that had accumulated in his head during his ‘ban’.

 

In the middle of the room sits a half finished painting. Smiling Jongdae walks over and sits in the chair in front of it. While it may not be one of his best paintings technique wise, it holds a special place in his collection. He was looking forward to finishing it.

 

Just as he picks up his paint brush, another wave of pain crosses his belly. Though not as painful as the first time it still makes his breath hitch. It passes quickly but still takes him a minute to recover.

 

Jongdae had no idea what was going on. Suddenly something that the doctor had said flashes through his mind. Something about a fake labour.

 

‘ _It’s not uncommon for one to experience and fake labour or Braxton hicks weeks, sometimes even months before the body actually goes into labour. Braxton are define as practice contractions where the uterus sporadically contracts, simulating a contraction.’_

“Braxton hicks. That’s right.” It made sense. He wasn’t due for another month.

 

For the next 2 hours he dealt with the pain that came with the contractions, only pausing his painting until it passed before continuing. Feeling thirsty he slowly stood and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the sink he fills it up with water and takes a sip.

 

He goes to place it on the counter when a pain like no other rips through his stomach. He drops the glass and it shatters but he doesn’t hear a thing. All of his attention is focused on the pain. All he can really do is whimper.

 

Suddenly he hears a splash and he can feel his pants become wet. He’s hit with a sudden realisation. _Oh god._

“B-baek…”

 

**~X~**

Baekhyun jolts awake. He had no idea what had woken up but his time as a detective has honed his skills. Something’s wrong. He turns to Jongdae’s side of the bed and finds it empty. There’s no sign of his husband anywhere in the room and it’s too silent for him to be in the bathroom. _So where was he?_

 

It’s then that he hears the quite call of his name coming from somewhere downstairs.

 

“Baek…”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

As swift as possible, Baekhyun jumps out of bed, out the bedroom and down the stairs. He races into the kitchen and see’s Jongdae bent over, supporting himself on the counter and Baekhyun rushes over to him.

 

“Jongdae. What’s wrong?” Baekhyun worriedly asks as he rubs his back, trying to sooth his obvious pain.

 

Jongdae whimpers. “M-my waters broke.”

 

It took a moment for what Jongdae had said to sink in and when it did his eyes widened.

 

“Y-you need to go get the bag.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go and get it. Do you think you can manage to call the hospital and tell them that we’re coming?”

 

“Yeah. I think I can manage that.”

 

Putting Jongdae’s arm around his shoulder, Baekhyun helps support Jongdae to the couch.

 

Setting Jongdae down Baekhyun pecks his lips before running up the stairs and grabbing the baby bag that they had thankfully prepared earlier. After grabbing the bag and a clean pair of pants he races back down the stairs, grabbing his wallet and keys on the way past the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun goes to Jongdae and takes off his wet pants and helps him put on the new pair. Standing up he supports him on the way to the car. Baekhyun makes sure that Jongdae is safely buckled into before getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

 

On the way to the hospital Baekhyun free hand is holding Jongdae’s and he can feel, as well as see how much pain he is in with each contraction. It was hard knowing that Jongdae was in pain yet he could do nothing to ease it. All he could do was gently circle his thumb across the back of his hand. He felt helpless.

 

When they reached the hospital they were immediately taken into a room where Baekhyun helped Jongdae out of his clothes and into a hospital gown. Just as Baekhyun had helped Jongdae onto the bed a woman walked into the room.

 

“Hello there. I’m Dr Lee and I’m going to be your midwife.” She introduced. “How are you feeling?”

 

“As good as can be expected I guess.” Replies Jongdae.

 

Dr Lee smiles, satisfied with the answer.

 

“I’m going to need to check how dilated you are to see how long until you’re ready.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

 

Dr Lee makes her way over to Jongdae and instructs him to raise his knees and open him legs. She drapes a blanket over his legs, protecting his modesty from the rest of the occupant in the room.

 

“Now just a fore warning, this is going to feel uncomfortable. If anything hurts just tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?”

 

Jongdae nod his head and reaches out for Baekhyun to come closer, wanting him to hold his hand.

 

Baekhyun can see the slight grimace that makes its way onto Jongdae’s face as Dr Lee’s hand disappears and it makes him unconsciously grimace as well.

 

“You’re 7 centimetres dilated. I would give it at most 2 hours until you’re fully dilated and ready to deliver. You’re expecting twins, am I correct?”

 

Both nod.

 

“Yeah.” Says Beakhyun. “We’re having two little boys.”

 

“Isn’t that nice.” Dr Lee smiles. She then turns to Jongdae. “If the pain gets too much just ring the bell and we’ll give you an epidural.” Giving the couple one last smile Dr Lee then walks out of the room.

 

“I can’t believe this. We’re going to be parents soon.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles. “Yep. And then comes the nappies, bottles and sleepless nights.”

 

“Oh shut up. Let’s enjoy the peace while it lasts.”

 

An hour later, despite Baekhyun rubbing his back the pain became too much and an epidural was needed. Baekhyun watches the needle was inserted into Jongdae’s spine. It hurt but the numbing effect that it soon had was _‘totally worth it’_ according to Jongdae.

 

Soon it was time for Jongdae to start pushing.

 

“Okay Jongdae, when the next contraction hits I want you to push.”

 

When the next contraction hit Jongdae bared down and pushed.

 

“Good, good. Now breath.”

 

Baekhyun pushed Jongdae’s hair back while he panted, getting ready for the next contraction. This continued multiple times until they heard a shout.

 

“I can see the head! Just a little more and your first baby will be in your arms.”

 

Jongdae smiles despite the pain.

 

Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s sweaty forehead, coming his finger through his hair.

 

“You’re doing so well baby. Come on.”

 

Jongdae is hit with another contraction and he screams, pushing hard. Jongdae’s scream cuts of when he hears the cry of a baby. _His_ baby. He sighs in relief and he doesn’t even notice when tears start falling down his face.

 

Dr Lee smiles and gestures to Baekhyun.

 

“Would you like to cut the cord?”

 

Baekhyun jumps, seemingly startled.

 

“Ahh yes.” Baekhyun cuts the cord and the baby is wrapped in a thin blanket and passed off to Jongdae.

 

Jongdae hold his little boy close to his chest, tracing his little face with his fingers. He is entranced. He’s never seen such a perfect little thing in his life. He can’t believe that this little boy is his, and there’s another to come.

 

Baekhyun looks at the sight in front of him and he can’t help the tears that stream down his face either, though at the moment he doesn’t really care. Jongdae looks and Baekhyun and moves his head to the side, telling him to come closer.

 

“Want to hold your son?”

 

All Baekhyun can do is nod. He carefully grabs his little boy and manoeuvres him against his chest. They seemed to have good timing as it seemed their other little baby was getting ready to meet the world.

 

Even though Beakhyun wanted to stay with his first son, he knew that Jongdae would need him. He was already exhausted from giving birth once so he would need all the encouragement he could get for the next. Baekhyun passed his son off to one of the nurses, who put him into a crib, before returning to Jongdae’s side.

 

“Come on Dae, you can do it.”

 

Jongdae one again bared down and pushed. Rested and pushed. Rested and pushed. This birth was significantly slower than the first.

 

Jongdae couldn’t do it anymore. It hurt and he was exhausted. He wanted to sleep. It was too hard and he began to cry.

 

“I-I can’t do it. I can’t do it!” cried Jongdae.

 

“Yes you can.”

 

“No I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I-“

 

“Shh shh. Yes you can.” Soothed Baekhyun. “Your one of the strongest people I know. You can do anything. Come on, all you need to do is push.”

 

When the next contraction hit, Jongdae pushes as hard as he could and was rewarded by the feeling if the baby’s head coming out.

 

“You’re doing so well. One more push.”

 

Jongdae pushed one more time using the last of his energy on getting this baby out. The cries of their second baby coming into the world were just as beautiful as the first. Jongdae cried and leaned back. The stress of giving birth and the joy of becoming a parent crashed upon him all at once, paired up with the exhaustion that comes with it.

 

Baekhyun was by his side, whispering praises and declarations of love into his ear while whipping his tears and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

 

“I’m so proud of you. You did so well. I love you so much.”

 

Despite his exhaustion Jongdae smiles. One of the nurses place their second little boy in his arms. He’s just as beautiful as their eldest. His little boys.

 

Baekhyun goes over to the crib and picks up their first and places him in Jongdae’s arms next to his little brother. Baekhyun just smiles at the sight. He couldn’t have imagined anything better then what he is seeing now. He leans down and presses his lips against Jongdae’s and he returns the gesture. However it was interrupted by Jongdae yawning.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be. You deserve all the rest you can get before the party really starts.”

 

Jongdae groans in response.

 

“We need to name them.”

 

“Yeah.” Agrees Jongdae.

 

“You got any suggestions?”

 

Jongdae smiles. “Minseok for the first and Luhan for the second.”

 

“Luhan?”

 

“It’s Chinese. You do remember that I’m half Chinese right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I remember.” How could he forget? As soon as they got married Jongdae’s mother would gift them with various Chinese religious statues, vitamins and foods that were said to help with fertility. Yes. That was something no one could forget. Nor could he forget the times when Jongdae would be mad at him and instead of giving him the silent treatment, would curse him out and talk to him in Mandarin. That was not fun.

 

“You don’t like it?” Jongdae timidly asks.

 

“No. I love it. Minseok and Luhan. It’s perfect.”

 

The pain was 100% worth it. Through the pain they were rewarded with the best gifts anyone could offer. Their little angels.

 

**_Byun Minseok_ **

_8:17 am_

_21 st of March 2016_

_5 pounds (2.2 kilograms)_

**_Byun Luhan_ **

_8:34 am_

_21 st of March 2016_

_5.1 pounds (2.3 kilograms)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 2 as promised :) I'm actually pretty satisfied with this chapter. I've never written a birth scene before and even though it's not perfect I'm pretty happy with what I came up with. And as you can see I've made Jongdae half Chinese. I did this so it would make more sense as to why one (maybe another in the future *wink wink* ) of his kids have a Chinese name.
> 
> And to any Teen Wolf and Supernatural fans reading this I saw Max Carver and Jim Beaver on Sunday! It was like, amazing. Max was super funny and bitched about his brother because he cancelled and Jim's just a great guy.
> 
> Anyway, until next chapter!


	3. Unplanned

_September 29 th 2016_

Baekhyun comes home from work to find a silent house. All of the lights were off and not a soul could be seen. _Strange._

It had been a while since Baekhyun had come home to a quiet house. Not since the twins were born. The house was usually full of life, the sounds of baby’s laughter and crying bouncing off the walls. He’s used to Jongdae greeting him when we walks through the door, kissing him full on the lips and asking how his day was. Yes. This wasn’t normal. Not normal at all.

 

Though he loved his job, he wished he could stay home and play with his little boys. At 6 months old they were just starting to roll themselves over and it wouldn’t be long until they could crawl and started causing mischief.

 

Minseok and Luhan were the cutest little things he had ever seen and he was blessed to call them his. At the beginning, adjusting was hard. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae had got barely any sleep. Taking care of one newborn baby was hard, but two was an even bigger challenge. When one cried, so did the other. When one was hungry, so was the other. When one wanted attention, guess what, so did the other.

 

They soon got it worked out and now Minseok and Luhan slept for a solid 6 hours at night, which brings large amounts of relief to both Baekhyun and Jongdae. They no longer looked like zombies.

 

Walking into the kitchen Baekhyun places his keys and wallet on the bench and drapes his coat on one of the chairs before poling his head into the living room.

 

“Jongdae.” Baekhyun calls out only to look around and spot an empty room. Jongdae wasn’t there.

 

Baekhyun then makes his way upstairs. Once he had reached the top he started to make his way down the hall. He stops at a door and carefully inches it open. There, in the dark he could see to cribs, each with a sleeping little body occupying them. Smiling, Baekhyun walks over to them and gazes down at the. They looked so peaceful, their little eyes closed, their cubby checks and little chest moving up and down.

 

Leaning over Baekhyun places a kiss on each of their brows, being careful not to disturb them before walking back out of the room and gently closing the door. Continuing back down the hall, Baekhyun makes his way to the door at the end.

 

“Jongdae…” Baekhyun calls gently as he opens the door.

 

The room was dark, the only light coming from the hallway and the moon from the window. Baekhyun could see a figure siting on the bed, looking out of the window. Baekhyun didn’t even need to come closer to see who it was for he could recognise Jongdae no matter what.

 

Flicking on the light, Jongdae’s form was now fully identifiable. Baekhyun could see that he hadn’t moved from his position looking out of the window. It didn’t even seem like he had noticed Baekhyun’s presence at all.

 

Concerned, Baekhyun walks over and lightly put his hand on Jongdae's shoulder.

 

“Jongdae. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m going to fucking cut your dick off with a fork.”

 

Startled, Baekhyun jerks back and his eyes widened. _Holy shit!_

 

“Umm…please don’t.”

 

Jongdae turns to glare at his husband.

 

“Why shouldn’t I?”

 

“Because you love it when-“

 

“Don’t you even dare finish that sentence.”

 

Closing his mouth, Baekhyun swallows. What had he done? Jongdae was fine when he left this morning. Maybe a little tired but that was it. Baekhyun was snapped out of it when Jongdae suddenly stood up and walked into the bathroom. Before Baekhyun could follow him in the door was slammed shut and Baekhyun heard the sound of the lock click, signalling that Jongdae had locked the door.

 

Groaning, Baekhyun leans his head against the door.

 

“Jongdae. Come on. I don’t know what’s wrong. Please tell me.”

 

No reply.

 

“Jongdae~” Baekhyun whines.

 

Still no answer.

 

“Fine then. Be a bitch.” Huffs Baekhyun.

 

Suddenly the door flies open and a wild looking Jongdae appears.

 

“This is all you fault!” Jongdae yells and Baekhyun is surprised. It’s not often that Jongdae yells in anger. “Why couldn’t you just keep it in your pants?!”

 

Jongdae’s breathing gets deeper and deeper. If he keeps this up he’s going to hyperventilate. Baekhyun needs to calm him down.

 

Grabbing Jongdae by the shoulders Baekhyun lightly shakes him.

 

“Jongdae babe. You need to calm down. Come on, breath with me.” Baekhyun instructs. “In, out. In, out.”

 

Jongdae begins to calm down and his breathing goes back to normal. Baekhyun kisses his brow and smooths his hard back.

 

“Better?”

 

Jongdae nods.

 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong now?”

 

Jongdae chews on his bottom lip. He looks nervous and conflicted notes Baekhyun. 

 

“mpgsdfr” Jongdae mumbles.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear that.”

 

Jongdae takes a deep breath.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Everything seems to freeze. _What? Pregnant? Wha…?_

“Baek…” Jongdae says uncertainly. “Please say something.”

 

Snapped out of his daze, Baekhyun focuses on Jongdae and is shocked to see tears making their way down his cheeks. Baekhyun immediately goes to wipe them off. He hates it when Jongdae cries.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

“I-I don’t know.” Sobs Jongdae.

 

“Do you want to get rid of it?” Asks Baekhyun.

 

“What! No!” Jongdae exclaims. “Why would you say that?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun apologises. “I just had to ask.”

 

Baekhyun hugs Jongdae tight.

 

“Why are you so upset?”

 

“I-It’s just that Minseok and Luhan are only 6 months old and we’re still adjusting. It’s to early and what if it’s twins again oh god what if it’s triplets I don’t know if I can do this It’s too soon oh my god I can’t oh god and-“

 

“Jongdae, you’re rambling.”

 

Jongdae seems to realise and shuts his mouth.

 

“I agree that it’s also pretty soon but we’ll be _okay_.”

 

Jongdae buries his head in Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Jongdae asks in a small voice.

 

“Because it’s us and we can do anything when we’re together.” Baekhyun smiles.

 

Jongdae groans. “That’s was too cheesy.”

 

“You know me, always-“

 

But before Baekhyun can finish Jongdae bolts out of his arms into the bathroom where sound of retching can be heard moments later. Baekhyun makes his way into the bathroom and sits on the side of the bath next to the toilet, rubbing Jongdae’s back.

 

“Urghh.”

 

“You alright?”

 

“This, I didn’t miss.”

 

When Jongdae finished emptying his guts, he thoroughly brushed his teeth then drowned his mouth in mouth wash, eradicating the taste of vomit. He hated it.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

Jongdae smiles. “Much better.”

 

“We good now?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Yeah, we’re good.”

 

Jongdae emphasises this with pressing his lips flat against Baekhyun’s and kissing him passionately. Jongdae opens his mouth and Baekhyun immediately sucks on Jongdae’s tongue, making him moan in pleasure. Soon the need for air arises and they disconnect, gazing at each other lovingly.

 

“I love you.” Baekhyun says.

 

Jongdae can’t help the smile that paints itself on his face.

 

“I love you to. _Wo ai ni._ ”

 

Breaking apart, Jongdae makes his way into the bedroom.

 

“Oh, and Baek.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Keep your dick away from me.”

 

“What!” exclaimed Baekhyun. “It’s not like I can get you pregnant.”

 

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Jongdae mumbles.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Their family was about to get a little bit bigger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I have confession to make. This story was only supposed to be 3 chapters long but I was struck with a sudden bout of imagination and decided to make it longer. As of now I have no idea how long this will be but it should be over 10 chapters. Who do you think the baby will be? Cause I can tell you that it will be an EXO member. ;)
> 
> Oh, and have you guys seen Chen and Heize's 'Lil Something' yet? I was expecting something more like a ballad but I was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be pretty funky. I've listened to it so many times. I love it! Chen is so cute in those shorts with the long coat and shoes! :3 I think his stylist was Key or someone raided his closet. It definitely looks like something Key would wear.
> 
> See you guys for chapter 4 next week!


	4. Taking Advantage

_January 5 th 2017_

6 months.

 

3 more to go.

 

God, Jongdae couldn’t wait until it was over. This pregnancy was proving to be a lot more difficult than the first, and the first time he had twins. His morning sickness had yet to end. Most of the food he ate didn’t stay in his stomach for long. The only things that he seemed to be able to keep down was Nutella, mustard and pickle sandwiches and apple custard pastries. He also devoured fried chicken like it was going to go extinct.

 

His moods swing were also much more violent this time around. Baekhyun was a saint for being able to put up with him. He could go from balling his eyes out like Minseok and Luhan when their nappies needed changed to the literal incarnation of Satan in the drop of a hat. Episodes like this usually ended up with Jongdae wrapped up in Baekhyun’s arms, crying his eyes out and apologising over and over again. Baekhyun always understood though. He would wipe his tears away and tell him that there was _‘nothing he should be apologising for’._

 

It frustrated Jongdae. Baekhyun was always giving and he was always taking. Baekhyun went to work early in the morning while Jongdae looked after 10 month old Minseok and Luhan. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his boys and it was no easy task. They meant the world to him. But Baekhyun would come home after a long day at the precinct, tired. Yet he would still great them all with big smiles. He would play with Minseok and Luhan before dinner. After he would give them a bath, dress them and put them to bed.

 

Even after that he would still attend to Jongdae’s needs before his own. He would massage Jongdae’s back and carry him to bed once he had started to doze off. He would tuck Jongdae in before going and having a shower and only then would he himself relax and get into bed. He was always by Jongdae’s side when he woke up in the middle of the night needing to throw up, stoking his back and combing his hair out of his face. Only to wake up the next morning and do it all again.

 

Maybe he was thinking too much into it but he just couldn’t help it. He felt like he was being selfish. Like he should be giving him more. But they were always so busy lately. Baekhyun was at work 5 days a week and Jondgae was busy tending to Minseok and Luhan’s needs, as well as running after the little critters.

 

Yes. They had finally learned how to crawl and though he was proud of them, he missed the days when they were stationary. They were always crawling around somewhere in the house looking for trouble and Jongdae wasn’t exactly in the best condition to be chasing them around trying to keep them out of said trouble. However when they did something wrong it was hard for him to stay mad at them for long when they looked at him with their sparkling eyes, chubby cheeks and adorable little smiles.

 

Jongdae was knocked out of his thoughts by said boys crawling onto his lap and pawing at his face. Laughing, Jongdae grabs one of their hands and pulls them towards his mouth, nibbling on them. Giggling, both boys try to pull away but Jongdae doesn’t let up. Instead he gently pushes them to the ground and tickles their tummies, drawing more giggles from them. 

 

“You can’t get away from me! The tickle monster will yet you!”

 

Squealing, Minseok manages to roll himself over and out of Jongdae’s hold. Jongdae reaches out for him but Minseok had managed to escape his reach just in time. Seeing that Minseok was now too far away, he focuses his attention back onto the still captive Luhan.

 

Leaning down, he pushes up Luhan’s shirt and starts blowing raspberries onto his stomach. Luhan tries to push Jongdae’s face away but it’s useless and he continues with his attack.

 

Seeing that his twin is still in the clutches of his Mama, Minseok makes his way back over to them. When he reaches them, he grabs Jongdae’s face with his cubby little hands and moves it away from Luhan’s stomach, trying to stop his attack. Jondgae lets him and Luhan uses that chance to crawl away from him and over towards his twin, hiding behind Minseok as if he would provide him with protection.

 

Seeing this Jongdae can’t help but coo.

 

“You’re such a good big brother already Minnie. Looking after your little brother.”

 

Grabbing Minseok, Jongdae brings him and sits him on his lap.

 

“You’re going to have another little brother soon and you and Luhan are going to have to look after him, teach him things.”

 

Minseok just stares at him, knowing that his Mama is speaking to him yet not understanding what he is saying.

 

All of a sudden Minseok yawns. Looking over toward Luhan, Jongdae can see that he is ready to drop any second. His eyes are fighting to stay open and is slowly tilting to the side in his sitting position. Picking Minseok up, Jongdae goes over to Luhan and pick him up as well. Luhan immediately curls into the warmth that Jondgae is providing.

 

“I thinks it’s time for a nap, don’t you think.”

 

The only response he receives is two little boys’ eyes starting to close. Jongdae goes to place them down in his cribs but they would let go. Their little fingers tightly clutched his shirt and the only option Jongdae had left was to take them to bed with him.

 

As carefully as a one can be while being 6 months pregnant and carrying two 10 month old boys, Jongdae lays down with Minseok on his left and Luhan of his right. Leaning over to each, he kisses their brows.

 

“Wǒ ài nǐ wǒ de jiǎodù. Shuì gè hǎo jué.” _(I love you my angles. Sleep tight)_

 

Tired himself, Jongdae drifts off into a peaceful sleep, his boys asleep on either side of him.

 

**~X~**

When Jongdae awakens, he is greeted by an empty bed. The boys were no longer beside him. Looking over to the bedside table, Jongdae’s gaze is drawn to the red flashing numbers of the clock.

_4:38_

He had only been asleep for around and hour and a half. That was odd. Minseok and Luhan usually napped for longer than that and when they woke up they weren’t exactly quiet. Sliding himself to the side of the bed, Jongdae stands up and makes his way out of the bedroom. On his way down that stairs he can hear the cute little babbles of his children. They couldn’t talk yet they had a few words that they could use. _‘Ma’_ was Mama and ‘ _Pa_ ’ meant Uppa, though they were starting to use ‘ _Ba_ ’ as well. It seemed that so far that his efforts to teach Minseok and Luhan Mandarin and Korean simultaneously was working.

 

Which reminded him that even though he and Baekhyun had been together for a while, he didn’t really know a lot of Mandarin. Baekhyun said that he wanted to learn but they haven’t really had a lot of free time. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to teach him as well.

 

Speaking of Baekhyun, Jongdae could swear the he heard his voice coming from down stairs. But that wasn’t right. He wasn’t due home until at least 7.

 

However when he made it down stairs and headed toward the living room where the voices were coming for the he was, playing with Minseok and Luhan. Jongdae didn’t want to spoil their moment so he kept silent and by the entry way, just enjoying the sight in front of him.

 

“Minnie~ Lulu~ Where do you think you’re going~” Baekhyun sings as they crawl away from him. But Baekhyun’s not having that so he grabs there feet and pull them towards him. The twins squeal in delight as Baekhyun begins to tickle their feet.

 

Jongdae smiles. He loves watching Baekhyun play with them. At first Baekhyun doubted that he would be a good Uppa due to his own upbringing and he was afraid because of it. But he had nothing to be afraid about. He was wonderful at it and he couldn’t imagine anyone else to have children with.

 

“Ma, ma.”

 

Luhan had been the first to notice to notice him and immediately began making him way over to him which made Baekhyun look over. Smiling, Baekhyun stands up and picks Minseok up at the same time Luhan reaches him, putting his hand up in the air and demanding to be held. Meeting his demands, Jongdae hoists him up and kisses his nose.

 

“Hey sleepy head.” Baekhyun greets him.

 

“Why are you home so early?”

 

“It was pretty quiet today so the chief let me go. He knows how much I want to spends time with my favourite boys in the world.” He emphasises this by placing a kiss on Minseok and Luhan’s forehead before placing one on Jongdae’s lips.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up when you got home?”Jongdae whines.

 

“You looked so peaceful and I didn’t have the heart to wake you. You’ve been pretty tired lately and I knew that you could use the rest.”

 

Jongdae appreciated the sentiment but he couldn’t help but smile bitterly. The things that he thought about earlier replanting themselves in his mind. He tried to hide it but Baekhyun picked up on it. It always astounded Jongdae how easily Baekhyun could pick up on things about him that no one else could. Normally he appreciated it but right now it made him feel open. To open.

 

Taking Luhan from Jongdae’s arms he places both Minseok and Luhan back onto the floor. He then corrals Jongdae towards the kitchen. Jongdae knew what this meant. Baekhyun wanted to talk to him and he wasn’t giving Jongdae the option to refuse and Jongdae lets him. He knows there’s no point in resisting.

 

When they reach the kitchen Baekhyun helps hoist Jongdae up onto the counter and moves to stand between his thighs. Usually this would happen when they would be engaging in more _strenuous activities_ but now it serves as a sort of comfort, Baekhyun placing himself lower then Jongdae as to not intimidate him.

 

Jongdae keeps his head down, trying not to look Baekhyun in the eyes. But Baekhyun puts his hand under his chin and turns his head up.

 

“What’s the matter Dae?”

 

“…Nothing.”

 

“You and I both know that’s bullshit.” Baekhyun says and they both know his right. “You know you can tell me anything. Now please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Sighing, Jongdae knows it’s better for him to just get it out.

 

“Do, do you…” pauses Jongdae. “think that I’m… taking advantage of you?”

 

“Taking advantage-“ Baekhyun starts. “What do you mean by taking advantage of me?”

 

“I mean…you do so much for all of us and you never ask for anything in return. Even when you’re tired you still put me first. Always me before yourself. I don’t have a job. I haven’t since I got pregnant with Minnie and Lulu and because of that you’ve had to increase your hours to support us. I’m always so needy and you always provide for those needs and I just- I-“

 

“Just stop right there.” Baekhyun cuts off. “Now I want you to listen to my and listen carefully okay.”

 

Jongdae nods.

 

“I do this because I want to. I take care of you because I want to and I love you. I don’t do this and expect for you to do anything in return. I don’t mind working more because I know that it means I can provide for my family.”

 

“But-“

 

“No. Jongdae listen. I do this for my family. My family comes first. It will always come first. Do you understand?”

 

“…”

 

“Do you understand?”

 

“…Yes.”

 

“Good.” Baekhyun smiles. “Now what brought this on?”

 

Jongdae tries to think about why this thought suddenly went through his head and then he remembers.

 

“Just, this pregnancy has been a lot harder than the first and you’ve put up with my moods without a question and…”

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun soothes. “There’s no way that I could expect this pregnancy to be as smooth as it was with Minnie and Lulu, that was evident from the start.” They both laughed, remembering the day Jongdae found out that he was pregnant again. “Your moods come as part of the deal and even though you can get a bit…crazy sometimes-“

 

“Hey!”

 

“-I know you don’t mean it.”

 

Jongdae sighs in defeat.

 

“Yeah. Okay. I was stupid. I’ll admit that.” Jongdae surrenders. “I want to make it up to you though.”

 

“Oh do you now.” Baekhyun says, a devilish smile appearing on his face. Baekhyun steps as close to Jongdae as the counter and Jongdae’s belly will allow and whispers in his ear.

 

“How about you make it up to me after we put the kids to bed.”

 

Cluing in on what Baekhyun is suggesting, Jongdae can’t help the smirk that comes onto his face.

 

“Sure, why don’t I.”

 

**~X~**

Panting, Jongdae and Baekhyun lie in the aftermath of intense pleasure. Baekhyun rolls a boneless and sated Jongdae into his side and Jongdae nuzzles his face into Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“Oh my god. I’m exhausted.”

 

Chuckling quietly, Jongdae leans further into Baekhyun’s embrace, practically melting into his side.

 

“Hey.”

 

Baekhyun groans and Jongdae can feel the vibrations from his position on Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“Whaaat?”

 

“We should go shopping on the weekend. I need some more maternity clothes and we should probably start getting all of the baby stuff we need for this little guy.” Jongdae says as he pats his belly.

 

“Mmh.”

 

“Was that a yes?’

 

“Mmhh.”

 

“Okay. So it’s a yes.”

 

Silence

 

“Wǎn'ān wǒ de ài.” _(Goodnight my love)_ Jongdae pecks Baekhyun on the lips before he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter was basically about Jongdae voicing his concerns/worries about his role in their relationship about whether or not he is doing enough. This is very real my friends. It's not uncommon for people in a relationship, whether it be either romantic or platonic, to experience these types of feelings. Oh and sorry to all of you guys expecting smut. I've never tried writing it before (though I do enjoy reading it ;D) and I would rather not include one then have one that is absolutely awful. 
> 
> And BTS have released their new MV!!! It's so good. I definitely didn't expect it to come out today and definitely didn't expect it to sound that way it does, though I am not disappointed in any shape or form! These boys keep on surprising me xD
> 
> See you guys next week!


	5. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if any of you expected this ;)

_9 th January 2017_

“Baekhyun, can you strap Minnie and Lulu into the car for me while I grab the pram please?”

 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Answers Baekhyun.

 

With the new baby only 3 months away, it was about time Jongdae and Baekhyun got all of the necessary items. They still had clothes and other nick nacks that Minseok and Luhan had used but they definitely needed a new crib. Due to the twins birth and the conception of the baby being so close, by the time that the baby is born Minseok and Luhan will still be too small for them to use one of their cribs.

 

Grabbing the twins, Baekhyun walks to the car and buckles them into their car seats. As Baekhyun closes the car door he can see Jongdae wheeling the pram out to the car.

 

“Hey babe, let me do that.” Baekhyun says as he walks over and meets him in his way to the car.

 

Sighing, Jongdae relinquishes his hold on it without saying a word, knowing that Baekhyun would take it even if he said no. Baekhyun’s protective instincts had kicked in again and they kept rising as his belly grew bigger and bigger.

 

Knowing that Baekhyun was taking care of it, Jongdae hops into the passenger’s seat. Turning around, Jongdae looks at his boys. He stick his tongue out at them and they laugh, gums showing and eyes nearly closing. It always lifted his mood when he saw his kids laughed and smiled.

 

Once he had finished folding the pram and putting it in the boot, Baekhyun takes his place behind the wheel. He starts the engine and reverses out of the driveway.

 

**~X~**

After 15 minutes of driving they finally reach the shopping centre. When the car is parked both Baekhyun and Jongdae get out of the car. Baekhyun goes to the boot and retrieves the pram while Jongdae starts unbuckling the twins. After the twins are safely put into the pram they make their way into the shopping centre, Jongdae walking next to Baekhyun who insisted of pushing the pram.

 

Pretty soon they were in the aisles of ‘Babies r Us’, a store that literally has everything you would need for a pregnancy.

 

“Oh my god Baekhyun, look at this! It’s so cute.” Squealed Jongdae as he thrusted a cute little jumpsuit with an adorable bunny on it in Baekhyun’s direction.  “We have to get it.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at this. Jongdae had an obsession with things that were cute and when it came to baby clothes and toys he could let his obsession run loose, and Baekhyun let him. It probably didn’t help that Baekhyun found them adorable as well.

 

“Go ahead. Just remember not to go overboard like you did last time and remember that we still have plenty of clothes at home. Some that haven’t even been worn yet.” Reminds Baekhyun.

 

Let’s just say that when they went shopping for clothes for the twins they came back with a lot more then they needed.

 

“Yes, I promise!”

 

Continuing to scan the aisles, Jongdae picks out a few more baby outfits before moving on to the maternity clothes section. Though he also had maternity clothes from the last pregnancy, most of them were too big for his current state.

 

“I love maternity clothes so much. They’re so comfy.” Praises Jongdae. “They’re so stretchy and even though I mourn the temporary inability to wear my skinny jeans, these pants are definitely a close second.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled but decided to keep his mouth shut. He wouldn’t say it but he did kind of miss Jongdae in skinny jeans. They did him justice and it was hard for Baekhyun to keep his eyes off of his ass when Jongdae wore them. They way that they could perfectly capture the shape and-

 

 _No_. Baekhyun needed to stop that thought right now before he started to grope him in the middle of the store. No one wanted that and he was 100% sure that Jongdae would not like that. Not one bit at all.

 

“We need to go look for a crib.” Says Beakhyun as he pushes the pram with two now sleeping little boys towards Jongdae.

 

“Yeah.” Says Jongdae, tearing his gaze away from some pants which he had been trying to decide what colour to get. “Should we get one like Minnie and Lulu’s or should we get something different?”

 

“Hmm.” Baekhyun says as he thinks. “I think it’ll be good if we can get one the same but if we see one that we like better we can just get that.”

 

“Okay.” Answers Jongdae. “We should probably head over there now. I can see that you don’t want to stay here any longer then you have to.” Smirks Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun decides not to bless Jongdae with a response and instead starts to head off towards the furniture aisle.

 

Jongdae is well aware of Baekhyun’s distain for long shopping trips. Or just shopping in general. Jongdae had dragged an unwilling Baekhyun on many of them over the years. While Jongdae could spend hours in one shop, Baekhyun preferred to be in and out in the quickest time possible.

 

“Hey look at this one Beak! It’s exactly the same as the twins cribs.” Points Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun follows Jongdae finger to where he is pointing as see that the cribs is in fact the same as the ones they got for them twins. He also looks around and see’s that there isn’t that much of a selection. Including the one that Jongdae is looking at, there are only 3 other choices, two of which are painted pink and clearly for girls and another which is a ghastly green-yellow colour. Look like their option had been decided for them.

 

“Well it looks like we’re getting that one because the others wouldn’t be caught dead in my house.” Declares Baekhyun.

 

“Haha yeah. I’m not particularly fond other the others either.” Answers Jongdae. “Now we just need to find the boxed ones.”

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun both start searching for the box and when Baekhyun finds it all he can do is sigh.

 

“What?” questions Jongdae.

 

All Baekhyun needs to do is point and Jongdae has to sigh as well for the box is conveniently placed on the top shelf. The top shelf that neither one of them can reach. All both of them can do is blankly stare at it.

 

“God dammit Baek! Why do you have to be so short~” Whines Jongdae.

 

“Me!” Exclaims Baekhyun. “What about you. You’re shorter than me!”

 

Jongdae huffs and crosses his arms. “It’s not like that would make a difference. You wouldn’t let me get it even if I was.”

 

“So, you’re still shorter than me.” Baekhyun replies childishly.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae just continue to stare longingly at the box, both wishing that they were taller than the average Asian male.

 

“Um… I would help you but I don’t think my husband would be very happy with me.” Comes a voice from behind them.

 

Startled at the voice that had seemingly come out of nowhere, Baekhyun and Jongdae turn to see a man who is over 6 feet tall and clearly towers over them. Their gaze is diverted from his face and towards his stomach where a prominent bump can been seen. Jongdae would estimate it to be around 5 to 6 months.

 

“Damn right I wouldn’t.” Comes another voice. One much deeper than the other male.

 

Startled at the sudden appearance of another freakishly tall male, all Baekhyun and Jongdae could do was gape at them.

 

First to snap out of it is Jongdae who greets both men.

 

“Ahh hi.” He says. “Um do you think you would be able to give us a hand?” Jongdae asks the second man who he notices is only slightly shorter than the first man.

 

“Oh yeah sure.” The second man says cheerfully.

 

“Would you be able to get that box down from the shelf?”

 

“This one?” says the man as he points at it.

 

“Yeah.” Confirms Jongdae.

 

The man reaches up and carefully manoeuvres the box into a position that he can easily grab to get down. Once he had done that, he picks it up off the shelf and places it on the floor in front of Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 

“Thank you so much for that.” Says Jondgae.

 

“Yes, thanks a lot.” Echoes Baekhyun.

 

The man just smiles. “It was no problem what so ever. I’m glad I could help.” He says. “Oh, and I’m Chanyeol by the way.” The now identified male says.

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“Hi. I’m Jongdae. Oh, and these two little guys are Minseok and Luhan.” Jongdae says as he points at the twins.

 

“Oh my, aren’t they cute little things.” Say the man who has yet to introduce himself. “Oh and I almost forgot. I’m Yifan. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Jongdae perked up at the sound of his voice. He could hear an accent that he didn’t notice earlier due to his surprise at his sudden appearance.

 

He turns his attention to Yifan. “You wouldn’t happen to be Chinese would you?”

 

Yifan’s attention is turned towards Jongdae.

 

“Yeah…”

 

At this Jongdae’s eyes light up.

 

“Ó, wǒ de shàngdì. Wǒ hái méiyǒu cóng wǒ mǔqīn de niánlíng gēn rènhé rén Mardarin fēnkāi!” ( _Oh my god. I haven’t talked to anyone in Mandarin apart from my mother in ages!)_ Jongdae says excitedly.

Surprised at Jongdae’s use of his native language, Yifan can’t help the joyful smile that stretches his lips.

 

“Nǐ shuō Mardarin? Děng děng, nǐ de míngzì shì hánguó rén, suīrán.” _(You speak Mardarin? Wait, your name is Korean though.)_

Jongdae just laughs. “Wǒ yīzhí zài wèn hěnduō cì. Zài zhōngguó de yībàn, dàn wǒ yǐjīng zhǎng dà jiǎng liǎng zhǒng.” _(I've been asked that plenty of times. I’m half Chinese but I've been brought up speaking both.)_

_“_ Zhè yě jiěshìle tā. Wúlùn nǎ zhǒng fāngshì, tā shì nàme hǎo zhōngyú yùjiàn yīgè zài hánguó shuí kěyǐ jiǎng.” _(That explains it. Either way it's so good finally meeting someone in Korea who can speak it.)_ Replies Yifan.

 

While Yifan and Jongdae are having their own conversation, Chanyeol inches his way over to Baekhyun and the twins.

 

“Do you have any idea what they’re saying?” Whispers Chanyeol as they both witness their husbands talking to each other in rapid fire Mandarin.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I have no idea.”

 

Finally noticing that their husbands have no idea what they are saying, they both smile sheepishly at each other.

 

“Sorry, we kind of got carried away.” Says Yifan as he rubs his neck, embarrassed.

 

“No, it’s alright.” Says Chanyeol. “I haven’t seen you that excited in a while. It was nice to watch even though we had no idea what you were saying.”

 

“Yeah.” Agrees Baekhyun. “So what were the two of you talking about anyway?” He enquires.

 

“I was just telling Jongdae haw far along I am.” Replys Yifan.

 

“Baekhyun, he’s only due a month after me!” Says Jongdae excitedly.

 

“Oh really!”

 

“Yeah, and he’s expecting a boy as well! This is great. And they only live a block away from us. Maybe our kids could play together when they’re older!”

 

“That would be great!” Says Yifan.

 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at their husband with smiles on their faces. They loved seeing them happy.

 

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. “Now how old are these little guys?”

 

“10 months.”

 

“Wow.” Whistles Chanyeol. “You sure do move fast.” He says with a little smirk.

 

“Hey.” Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol with his elbow playfully. “It’s not like we planned it or anything. It just kind of happened.” Admitted Baekhyun.

 

“I feel you there.” Empathises Chanyeol. “Yifan’s pregnancy was a bit of a surprise but we don’t regret it.”

 

“Oh shit.” Yifan suddenly exclaims, jarring everyone out of their conversations. “Chanyeol, we’re supposed to be at your parents’ house for lunch in 30 minutes.”

 

“Dammit. Sorry we’re going to have to leave it at this.” Apologises Chanyeol. “Why do we meet up some time to get to know each other?”

 

“Yeah, I would love that.” Says Jongdae.

 

They all exchange contact details before Yifan and Chanyeol need to go.

 

“Sorry we have to leave so suddenly.” Apologises Yifan.

 

“No, it’s okay. Just make sure to message us when you know a good time for us to meet up.” Says Jondgae. “I’d really like to yet to know you and hopefully Minseok and Luhan will be awake to meet you.”

 

“Yeah that would be great.” Smiles Yifan and with a final wave both Chanyeol and Yifan are out of their sights.

 

“Well…” starts Baekhyun “That was interesting.”

 

“Yeah it was.” Agrees Jongdae. “They were nice.”

 

“Yeah, they were.” Baekhyun also agrees. “Come on, lets go pay for this so we can get out of here.”

 

“Okay. I guess we have been in here for a while.”

 

“To long~” Whines Baekhyun.

 

“Oh shut up you baby.” Scolds Jongdae. “Hey can we go and get some lunch after. This baby is hungry. He keeps assaulting my organs.”

 

“Sure. What do you want?”

 

“McDonalds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! Yifan and Chanyeol have officially entered the story. Yay! xD Were any of you expecting it? And with Yifan being the bottom? Who do you think his baby is and have you figured out who the next Byun will be? Ahh, I was just so excited about writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun and I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I just finished writing chapter 6 and I have to say that it's my favourite so far. There's also a new character introduced. Who do you think it is :3 I have a break week from University so hopefully I'll be able to get a couple more chapters done. Tough I'll probably be getting a lot of studying done seeing as one of my units has a 49% fail rate D:
> 
> *Note- I'm not to sure if you have it where you are but Babies 'R' Us is a store that we have here in Australia that is connected to Toys 'R' Us and sells baby supplies.
> 
> See you all next week!


	6. Tired

_26 th February 2017_

“I know baby, I know. I’m so sorry but there’s nothing that I can do.” Apologises Baekhyun.

 

He hated having to do this. He had been called into work due to an emergency and he just couldn’t refuse. Though it couldn’t come with worse timing. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae had been run ragged. The reason.

 

_Teething._

7 days. 7 days of continuous crying and tantrums. 7 days of much needed sleep interrupted. And there wasn’t a lot that they could do about it. Teething rings and gel only went so far. One child teething was a pain, but having two was just a nightmare and with Jongdae getting closer and closer to his due date everyday tasks were becoming a challenge. Not to mention that he got tired a lot easier.

 

“Yeah, I know. Duty calls.” Says Jongdae, trying his hardest to keep the disappointment and exhaustion out of his voice. He didn’t want him to go but he knew that he needed to. It was one of the downsides that came when you marry a detective.

 

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Apologises Baekhyun again. It pained him to have to leave.

 

“No, it’s okay. I understand. But you should probably go, I don’t want you to be late.” Says Jongdae.

 

“Yeah, just…” starts Baekhyun. “…just call me if anything happens. Okay?”

 

“I will.” Says Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun tenderly kisses Jongdae and wraps him up in his arms before grabbing his keys and making his way out the door, though not before saying a final ‘ _I love you’._

 

Now with Baekhyun gone Jongdae’s façade dropped. The exhaustion that he felt becoming known on his face as he waddled over to the couch and dropped onto it, basking in the momentary silence that was sure to be broken soon by the cries of his sons.

 

They had developed a pattern. They would cry themselves to exhaustion then fall asleep. Though they wouldn’t stay that way for long. Under an hour later they would awake and it would all start again. Occasionally they would have periods where they were happy and content to just play with each other but soon enough the crying would start again and Jongdae would be at a loss for what to do.

 

The teething rings didn’t seem to help them in any way and the gel didn’t last long. The twins would salivate so much that it would just come pouring out of their mouth. He had even tried freezing the rings and giving it to them but they just weren’t interested. It frustrated Jongdae, even though he knew that this was a part of them growing up. He just didn’t think that it would be this draining. This bad.

 

On top of that they were extremely clingy. Always wanting to be held by either Baekhyun or Jongdae. They would snuggle into their warmth and alternate from shoving their hands in their mouth or crying their eyes out and pulling their ears.

 

Jongdae just sighed. Doing anything else would require too much energy. He just wanted to sit back and relax for as long as possible.

 

“Wahhh!”

 

And it looked like his time was up.

 

The first cry was soon joined by another. Great. Now both of them were awake. Their cries always woke the other up. It was probably Minseok that woke Luhan up. Luhan usually always slept longer then his brother.

 

Groaning, Jongdae works his way onto his feet and up into the boys room. Coming in, he sees both of the boys sitting up in their cribs. When they see him they hold out their arms and start making grabbing motions, indicating that they wanted to be picked up. Jongdae goes for Minseok first. Minseok immediately buries his head into Jongdae’s shoulder. When both boys are in his arms, he adjusts them before making his way back downstairs.

 

With the boys still firmly in his hold he slowly inches his way back into the couch. They house is filled with silence again, the only sound that Jongdae can hear is the steady breathing of the twins. By the looks of it they had fallen back to sleep. Tired, Jongdae can feel himself beginning to doze off, only to be startled awake when Luhan starts fussing and begins to cry again.

 

“Shh, shh.” Comforts Jongdae. But all Luhan does is cry harder and is soon joined by his brother.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Despairs Jongdae. Nothing he has done has worked. He knows that they cry because that’s the only way that they know how to communicate their pain and discomfort but it was driving him insane. He didn’t know how much he could take.

 

“Please just- I don’t know what to do. What should I do?” Pleads Jongdae, though they were only met by silence.

 

Minseok and Luhan had just started to cry harder, yet the sound was amplified in Jongdae’s ears. It was becoming too much. He was tired and fed up. He couldn’t do it anymore. Everything from the last week had finally caught up to him and the tears started falling. Soon the silent tears turned into full blown sobs, his body heaving and breaths becoming short. It seemed that the baby had sensed his distress and began moving around in his belly.

 

He doesn’t even remember putting the boys in their playpen or walking to the phone and dialling it. All he remembers is pressing call and a voice answering coming from the receiver.

 

_“Hello.”_

“Mama…” Jongdae says tearfully.

 

“ _Jongdae, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”_ She says worried. It’s not often that Jongdae cries.

 

“Mama I can’t- Wǒ bùnéng zài zhèyàng xiàqùle. Wǒ xūyào bāngzhù.” _(I can’t do it anymore. I need help.)_ Says Jongdae unknowingly slipping into Mandarin which usually happened when he was either upset or angry.  

 _“Jīndàzhōng de xīnshàngrén. Qǐng lěngjìng xiàlái. Gàosù wǒ, shénme shì cuò de. Yǒu shé me kěyǐ bùshì nǐ zuòle ma?” (Dae sweetheart. Please clam down and tell me what’s wrong. What can’t you do anymore?)_ She coaches, trying to get him to calm down. He was making her worried but she had to be calm for him.

 

 

“Wǒ tài lèile, tāmen bù huì tíngzhǐ kūqì. Wǒ suǒ zuò de yīqiè, dàn méiyǒu zòuxiào. Wǒ zhǐshì bù zhīdào gāi zěnme bàn.” _(I'm so tired and they won't stop crying. I've done everything but nothing has worked. I just don't know what to do.)_ Says Jongdae, calmer then before yet his voice was still thick with tears. “Please…” 

“Hǎo de. Wǒ huì zài nàlǐ shíwǔ fēnzhōng. Jiānchí xiàqù, wǒ de àirén.” (Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just hold on for me sweetheart.) She says before hanging up.

 

All Jongdae can do it wait for her to arrive and it takes all of his strength to stay awake. Soon enough a knock comes from the door and he get up to open it and relief encompasses his body even before he sees his mother.

 

When he opens the door his mother is greeted by a sight that breaks her heart. She can see tracks from dried tears on his cheeks. His eyes are red and puffy and his hair is a complete mess from constantly grapping and running his hands through it.

 

“Oh baby…” She mutters before pulling Jongdae into a bone crushing hug. One that Jongdae reciprocates by squeezing his mother just as hard.

 

Their moment is broken when the twins begin to cry again and Jongdae pulls away, gesturing for his mother to come inside. Once inside he brings her into the lounge room where the twins are sitting in their play pen.

 

“They’re teething.” Says Jongdae, answering his mothers’ question before she can even ask. “Both of them. They’ve been like this for a week and nothing that we’ve tried has done anything.” His voice is lined with frustration.

 

“That’s unlucky.” Sympathises his mother. “Though when you were teething it wasn’t this bad.” She takes a look around and notices that someone is missing. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

 

Jongdae sighs. “He got called into work. There was an emergency and they needed him to come in.” He ends his explanation with a massive yawn.

 

“Why don’t you go have a rest? I’ll take care of everything over here.” She suggests.

 

“What. No. I can still help!” Argues Jongdae.

 

“Don’t even think about arguing young man. I’m still your mother and you’re dead on your feet.” She points out. “Now you move that butt upstairs and into bed. I’ll take care of everything.” She says sternly, giving him no time to argue.

 

Giving in, Jongdae sighs. “Okay. But if anything happens wake me up.”

 

“Yes, yes. Now off you go.” She dismisses him, making shooing motions towards the stairs.

 

When Jongdae is out of sight she turns her attention towards the twins. Smiling, she kneels down and picks them up.

 

“Hello babies, nǎinai zài zhèlǐ.” _(Grandma’s here.)_

**~X~**

It isn’t until 1am in the morning until Baekhyun arrives home exhausted. He’s so tired that he doesn’t even notice the other car parked in the driveway.

 

Opening the front door, he is blessed by a thankfully quiet house. No sounds of crying to be heard anywhere. He can see light coming from the lounge room. ‘ _Jongdae’s probably still’ awake_ he thinks.

 

However when he enters the room his is met by none other than his mother-in-law.

 

“Liyin!” He says surprised. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh Boxian, you’re home.” She greets him, using the name that Jongdae had given him when they had first started dating. “Jongdae called me. He said he needed help.”

 

“Why didn’t he call me?” wonders Baekhyun.

 

“Probably because he felt that you were too busy.” Offers Liyin.

 

“But I would’ve answered and would’ve come home. I’m never too busy for him. I would’ve some home if he asked me to”

 

“You know that and I know that but you know how Jongdae is.” She answers.

 

“Yeah…”

 

A little noise draws his attention to the corner of the room. There he sees his boys sound asleep in their bassinets.

 

“How long have they been asleep for?”

 

“About 3 hours.”

 

“Really?!” Says Baekhyun surprised. That’s the longest they’ve been asleep for all week. “You’re a miracle worker.” He praises.

 

“You could call me that.” Liyin sasses, a proud smile on her face. “Now you get yourself to bed. I can tell you’re tired.”

 

“But-“

 

“Nah ah.” She cuts off. “Bed. Now.”

 

Baekhyun has no choice but to give in. It’s not like he could even disobey her anyway. It was like she had a gift. She could get you to do anything. It was scary sometimes. 

 

“And don’t worry. It’s nearly over. The first ones are always the most painful.” She adds. “I’ll be here when you wake up so sleep for as long as you want.”

 

“Thank you so much Liyin. We really appreciate it.” Thanks Baekhyun.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re family.” She placates. “And how many times have I told you not to call me Liyin?”

 

“Ahh, sorry…Umma.” Apoligies Baekhyun, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

 

“Now that’s better.” She smiles. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” He replies, finally making his way up to their bedroom.

 

On the bed he can see Jongdae curled up in the middle. Well, curled up as much as his belly allows him to anyway. Baekhyun quickly changes out of his work clothes into his sleep ware. Being as tired as he is he only gets on his pant before he decides to fore go a shirt and crawls into bed, embracing Jongdae from behind.

 

Jongdae briefly startles, burrowing closer into the new but familiar warmth. Smiling, Baekhyun thinks about how lucky he is to have Jongdae and their children. Even though he had lost one family, he had gained another. One that he would cherish for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He was happy with how his life had turned out and he couldn’t imagine it any different then what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Truth be told, so far this is my favourtite chapter. It's a little angsty but then again, not everything about raising a child is sunshine and rainbows. There are always bumps along the way and parents do sometimes break when things become to much. What's important is the people around them.
> 
> Which brings me to Jongdae's mum. I always knew that I wanted Liyin in this story but I couldn't decide whether I wanted her to be his mum, his sister or a past love interest. Past love interest was ruled out because I decided that he's just to gay to have ever been romantically interested in a girl and his sister was ruled out because I had no idea who his mum would have been.
> 
> *Babies usually start teething any time from 6-12 months. 
> 
> And let me just say that BTS's new song is literal FIRE. That choreography is insane and I can't wait for a dance practice. And regarding EXO I HATE YOU SO MUCH!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PLAN A COMEBACK WHEN I HAVE EXAMS D: YOU DID THIS WITH CALL ME BABY AND LOVE ME RIGHT!! Anyway...
> 
> For those who haven't watched Jongdae and Minseok on 'Travelling without Manager' it's super cute. They're just adorable together :3 There is a subbed version on youtube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFU8Q9H-7BI) and so far 5 shorts episodes are up.
> 
> Okay I should stop now.


	7. One Year

_21 st March 2017_

It seemed as though Jongdae’s mother was right. A couple of days later Minseok and Luhan had calmed down. In the month since both of them had added a couple more teeth to their growing collection, thankfully with little crying. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae could enjoy their nights sleeping which came as a god send for Jongdae.

 

He was due in a month and couldn’t wait to get this little guy out of him. He had lost sight of his toes about 2 months ago and it was practically impossible for him to put on his own shoes. Baekhyun wasn’t always there to help him so he had settled on wearing slip on shoes to make it easier on himself. Like Minseok and Luhan, that doctor had said that this baby was quite small, though that was nothing to worry about, the fact that he was quite small himself gave him the illusion that the baby was a lot bigger than it actually was.

 

Anyway, today was a special day for their oldest boys. Today was their first birthday. They couldn’t believe that it had already been a year already. The time had just flown by. Their little family had gone from two to four and soon to be five. It all most didn’t seem real to Jongdae and Baekhyun.

 

They had planned a party for them, though they weren’t really sure that it could be called one. It was more like a little get together. The twins were only turning one and they didn’t want to make a big deal about it. They only people coming were Jongdae’s parents and Chanyeol and Yifan. Baekhyun’s parents weren’t even an option.

 

“Baekhyun!” called Jongdae. “Can you go give Minnie and Lu a bath please? My parents said they would be here at 12 and its 10:30. I have my hands full making the food.”

 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Comes the muffled reply from Baekhyun.

 

“What are you doing?” questions Jongdae. “It sounds like you’re struggling.”

 

“Umm…” Pauses Baekhyun. “…trying to wrap the presents.” He says timidly, embarrassed by his struggles with the patterned paper.

 

Jongdae just shakes his head, trying to hold in his snickers. “We both know you’re useless at wrapping. Don’t even try and deny it. Remember that disaster of a valentine’s day present 3 years ago?”

 

“Urggh, don’t remind me.” Shudders Baekhyun. “It was mortifying.”

 

“It was cute.” Teases Jongdae. “Just go and bath the boys and I’ll do it after I finish decorating the cake.”

 

“Okay.” He agrees.

 

Grabbing the two giggling boys from their play pen, Baekhyun hauls them to the bath room, he sits them down on the floor while he turns on the tap and adjusts the temperature. Baekhyun squirts some of their Thomas bubble bath, knowing that they love playing with the bubbles. When the water reaches the adequate height, he turns of the tap and takes off their pj’s.

 

As soon as they are put in the bath they both start splashing, flinging that water and bubbles everywhere, even onto Beakhyun. When bathing the boys, no one comes out dry. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae had learnt that. And Baekhyun being the man child that he is, can’t help but splash and play with them. Which in turn makes the twins giggle and splash harder.

 

Baekhyun loved moments like this where he could relax and play with his boys. A part from Jongdae they were the most important thing in his life.

 

“Come on you little rascals! Time to get out. Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here soon.” Baekhyun sings as he pull the plug out and reaches for their towel. Wrapping it snuggly around both of them he brings them up into his arms and walks out of the bathroom and into their room.

 

Once he enters he can see that Jongdae had already gotten their clothes out for him.

 

“Ahhh, you make things so easy for me.” He mutters to himself. Baekhyun knows that if he had picked out their clothes Jongdae would have come back up to change them. Baekhyun’s fashion sense wasn’t exactly…good. According to Jongdae anyway.

 

“Now lets get you into these clothes before your Mama scolds me for taking too long.” He says as he dries Minseok and Luhan. He gently rubs their hair with the towel, absorbing the water which cause them to giggle. Laughing in response, he tickles their necks before he wrestles them into their clothes.

 

Dressing them can sometimes be a nightmare. They much preferred to walk around with a nappy on or completely naked. However they would always make them at least wear a singlet or shirt along with a nappy.

 

“Are they ready yet?” comes a call from the kitchen downstairs.

 

“Yeah, we’re finished.” He replies. “Looks like our time is up.” Baekhyun says to Minseok and Luhan who just smile and look up at him. He grabs both of them and heads downstairs. When Jongdae sees him he smiles.

 

“Just put them in their pen and come and help me with this.” He says, gesturing to all of the food that he had prepared.

 

After placing them in their pen he goes over to help Jongdae.

 

“What do you want me to do?” he asks.

 

“Just put the food on the dining room table. I need to go and have a shower before everyone gets here. I have icing everywhere.” Jongdae complains.

 

“I can do that.” Baekhyun says before something on Jongdae’s face distracts him. _Something blue. Blue icing._ A cheeky smile forms on his face and he leans forward. Jongdae, thinking that Baekhyun is leaning in for a kiss does the same. It’s only at the last minute that Baekhyun’s lips move away from Jongdae’s and instead his tongue darts out and licks the icing off of his face.

 

Jongdae pushes a laughing Baekhyun away and slaps him on the shoulder. “Eww. What did you do that for?!” he exclaims.

 

“I’ve licked worse.” Is what Baekhyun replies with and he watches as Jongdae’s face turns a bold red. Turning on his heel he walks upstairs in obvious embarrassment.

 

Being the smartass he is, Baekhyun can’t help but comment.

 

“You know you love it.”

 

**~X~**

 

“Mama, Uppa! You’re here.” Greets Jongdae as he pulls his parents into a hug.

 

“Of course.” replies his father. “How could I miss my grandsons first birthday?”

 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Affirms his mother.

 

“Come on in.” says Jongdae as he steps aside to let them pass. “Minnie and Lu are in the lounge room.”

 

“Great. We have some presents to give them.” Says Liyin.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t go overboard.” Questions Jongdae. He knows how his mother is. She’ll take any opportunity to spoil the twins, saying she needs to spend her money on someone.

 

“They’re me grandchildren. I’m allowed to spoil them if it want to.” She defends. Leaving no room for argument. You do not argue with Mrs Kim.

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Enquired his father.

 

“Just upstairs getting dressed. He should be down soon.” Says Jongdae. “And please control yourself. I know you love teasing him.”

 

“Oh come on. You know there’s never any harm done. He’s like a son to me.” He says in fake offense.

 

“Yeah, no harm done.” Says Baekhyun as he comes down the stairs.

 

“Baekhyun!” Shouts his father as he pats him on the back. “How are you doing my boy?”

 

“Pretty good.” Says Baekhyun

 

Their conversation was interrupted when there was a knock on the front door.

 

“That must be Chanyeol and Yifan.” Says Jongdae as he goes to answer the door. Opening it, he is greeted by the sight of the two giants themselves.

 

“Hey guys. You made it!” Smiles Jongdae.

 

“Yeah. Though it’s not like we could reject the offer.” Teases Chanyeol.

 

“Like we would have anyway.” Responds Yifan as he rubs his lower back which Jongdae notices.

 

“Sore.”

 

“Yes. It’s killing me.” Complains Yifan.

 

“Come inside and sit down then.” Jongdae corals them into the lounge room where everyone else is. He points Yifan to the lounge, telling him to sit down on it. “Mama, Uppa. This is Chanyeol and Yifan.” Jongdae introduces.

 

“Hi.” Smiles his mother. “I’m Liyin and this is my husband Jonghyun. It’s nice meeting you.”

 

“Nice meeting you as well.” Says both Chanyeol and Yifan, being respectful to their unfamiliar elders.

 

“My, look at you. How far along are you dear?” Liyin asks Yifan excitedly. She always gets excited at the mere mention of kids.

 

“Just over 7 months.” Answers Yifan.

 

“Isn’t that nice.”

 

“Yeah, but I can’t wait for it so be over.” Yifan says exasperated.

 

“Don’t we all.” Buts in Jongdae. “But enough of that. I thinks it’s time to give the birthday boys their presents.”

 

With everyone agreeing, everyone gathers in the around Minseok and Luhan and one by one give them their presents. Jongdae’s parents had gotten them some waterproof books and other toys that they could play wit in the bath, as well as a little sandbox that they could set up in the back yard.

 

Yifan and Chanyeol had gotten them a little toy piano and a little sports centre playset that included basketball and soccer. Which didn’t come as a surprise considering that in the couple of months that they had known each other both Chanyeol and Yifan had proved to be avid sports fans who had both been the captains of their high school basketball teams. Though, looking at Chanyeol you wouldn’t even realise it. He just walked around like a baby giraffe whose limbs were too long.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun had gifted their sons with blocks, a little cubby house and stuffed toys with matching onesie’s. Though they were a bit too big for them at the moment they would soon grow into them. Jongdae couldn’t wait because they were just too cute! Minseok had gotten the cat while Luhan had gotten the deer.

 

However throughout the whole process they seemed much more interested in the wrapping paper them they did with their actual presents. Which to be fair didn’t really surprise anyone at all. They were only a year old.

 

“You guys ready for some cake?” Jongdae asked after all of the twins presents had been unwrapped.

 

“Yeah. How do you want to do it?” enquires Baekhyun.

 

“Just put them in their highchairs and we’ll sing ‘Happy Birthday’. After that we can just set them down on a matt and give them cake. It’s what my parents did to me.” _Ahh those were the days._

“Okay then.”

 

When everyone was gathered in the dinning room they began to sing ‘Happy Birthday’, Jongdae and his mother taking pictures of them at the same time.

 

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Minseok and Luhan_

_Happy Birthday to you~_

“Now who wants cake?” asks Jongdae and of course everyone says yes, Chanyeol being the most enthusiastic.

 

“Urgghh. It’s going to suck cleaning up after them.” Whines Baekhyun as he watches Minseok and Luhan smash their pieces of cake in their hands as they sloppily bring it up to their mouths, getting more on their bodies then actually in their mouth.

 

Soon it was time for the party to winds down. Yifan and Chanyeol were the first to go, Yifan having a doctor’s appointment that he couldn’t miss. Not to long after that his parents had to leave as well and it was only the four of them left.

 

“It think today went really good. Yifan and Chanyeol got along really well with my parents and we all had fun. Especially Minnie and Lu with the wrapping paper and cake.” Laughs Jongdae.

 

“Yeah, it was nice.” Says Baekhyun as he comes up and hugs Jongdae from behind. “I just can’t wait for this little guy to join us.” He says as he brings his hands from Jongdae’s waist to his belly, lovingly caressing the bump. They starts rocking from side to side as if dancing to music.

 

“Well it won’t be long now.” Says Jongdae, losing himself in the motions.

 

“Not long at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another member of Jongdae's family has been revealed. I couldn't help but make Jonghyun Jongdae's dad. They really do look like each other. They both have similar personalities and facial structures and their voices are just heaven. Baby three will be on the way pretty soon! And Minseok and Luhan are a year old now.
> 
> Assignments have been piling up and I have my Exams in June but I'll try to keep with my schedule of updates every Wednesday. Today I handed in two of my major assignments and I am tired as hell. After I post this guess who's going to bed. Me and it's only 2:30pm.


	8. Time

_7 th April 2017_

It started just as Jongdae was getting ready to go to sleep. It came gradually and the pressure was barely there yet it still had him curling in on himself and rubbing his belly. Jongdae had known what it was from the moment it had first began. He was too close to his due date for it to be anything else.

 

_His contractions had started._

It seemed as though his movement had been detected by Baekhyun as he sits up from where he was lying.

 

“Is everything okay?” he asks. Worry tinging his voice.

 

“Yeah.” Says Jongdae. “But I’ve started having contractions.”

 

At that Baekhyun’s eyes are blown wide and his mouth drops open which makes him look like a gaping fish.

 

“We-we should go to the hospital.” He stutters out, moving to get up. However Jongdae grabs his arm and shakes his head.

 

“Not yet. They’ve only just started and they’re too far apart.” He starts. “If we go now they’ll just send us back home. There’s nothing they can do yet. It’s still too early.” He says tiredly. While his contractions might have started he was tired as all hell and he would be damned if someone stopped him from getting said sleep.

 

“I mean…Are you sure?” Baekhyun pushes. He trusted Jongdae to be able to tell whether or not he needed to go but he wanted him to be 100% sure.

 

“Yes Baekhyun. I’m sure.” Jongdae affirms.

 

“Okay then.” Surrenders Baekhyun. He wasn’t about to argue with him.

 

Accepting that they were going to remain at home until further notice, Baekhyun pull the cover that had fallen off back over himself before wriggling towards Jongdae. He presses his chest flat again Jongdae’s back and winds his left arm over the top to rest on Jongdae’s belly, softly stroking it. And that is how they fell asleep.

 

**~X~**

Throughout the night, Jongdae was woken up multiple times as the contractions got progressively worse. Each time Baekhyun would wake up with him and help him through it by massaging his lower back and holding him until he fell back asleep. Only to be woken up again sometime later.

 

By the time the twins had woken up, Jongdae was unable to fall back asleep. Baekhyun had gotten up and tended to them while Jongdae had stayed in bed, lying on his back and simply looking at the ceiling. For a half an hour he had been trying to get back to sleep but it just wasn’t working. He couldn’t get comfortable and his back was killing him, courtesy of the contractions.

 

Finally giving up he slides out of bed and heads down stairs where Baekhyun and the twins are. The smell of pancakes reaches his nose just before he enters the kitchen and his mouth waters. He didn’t know how hungry he was until now. Entering the kitchen he sees Baekhyun feeding Minseok and Luhan. However his gaze is directed to the plate of fluffy goodness sitting on the table.

 

Jongdae immediately heads over to the table, completely ignoring Baekhyun. Baekhyun could only look on in amusement as he knew how much Jongdae loved food and even though he wasn’t a terrific cook, his pancakes were pretty damn good if he could say so himself.

 

“I called Umma.” Says Baekhyun, speaking up for the first time since Jongdae had entered. Jongdae just looks up, pancake hanging from his mouth. Baekhyun had to stop himself from laughing. Jongdae was just too cute for his own good, though Jongdae would deny the notion that he, a grown ass man could possibly be ‘cute’. “She said she would take the boys today.”

 

Jongdae just hums, attention completely focused on his breakfast. Suddenly Jongdae’s grip on his cutlery tightens as he feels another contraction beginning. Baekhyun momentarily leaves the twins to come stand at his side.

 

“You okay.” He asks.

 

“Yeah.” Jongdae breathes. “They’re just getting more painful and closer together.” He says as the contraction ends and he relaxes back into the chair.

 

Baekhyun massages Jongdae’s shoulders. “Finish your breakfast then go and get ready. Umma will be here soon and after that we’ll head over to the hospital. I’ve already called so they’re expecting us.” He says, leaning down and kissing Jongdae on the lips, tasting syrup as he does.

 

Baekhyun goes back over to the twins to finish feeding them while Jongdae does the same with his breakfast. When he’s finished he heads back upstairs, briefly stopping at the recently finished baby room and he smiles. Soon the room will be occupied by the newest addition to their family.

 

By the time had gotten dressed, he didn’t bother having a shower, his mother had already arrived. Seeing her son, she went up and hugged him, an excited smile on her face.

 

“It’s time~” She sang, rocking from side to side. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae couldn’t keep the smiles off of their faces. “Now want you two to head off immediately. I have everything sorted here so you have no need to worry.”

 

“Thanks Mama.” Says Jongdae. He will forever be eternally grateful for everything she had ever done for him.

 

She just shakes her head. “There’s no need to thank me honey. Now go and deliver my grand-baby!” she says, drawing a laugh from him.

 

After Baekhyun had run upstairs to get all of their belongings, they both give the boys and Liyin a kiss before heading out. On the way there Jongdae had several contractions and they hurt, which told him that it wouldn’t be long until it was time to deliver.

 

When they reached the hospital they checked in at reception. A nurse was called and led them to their room. Just like before, the nurse gave Jongdae a gown and he changed into it, Baekhyun collecting his clothes and putting them away in the bag as Jongdae handed them to him. Not long after a familiar face entered the room.

 

“Well long time no see!” says Dr Lee. “It’s good to see you two again.”

 

“You to.” Says Baekhyun. He was honestly surprised. He didn’t expect to have the same midwife for this birth.

 

She smiles. “You two know the drill. I’m just going to check how dilated you are.” She starts. “First though, when did your contractions start and how far apart are they?”

 

“They started last night around 10.” He answers. “And there about 8 minutes apart now.”

 

She nods. “It shouldn’t be too much longer. Now legs up.” She commands.

 

Jongdae does as she says. Unlike before not feeling even the slightest bit embarrassed though it still did feel a little uncomfortable.

 

“Okay!” she says. “You’re 7 centimetres. It won’t be long now. When your water breaks it should be about time.”

 

“Should his water have broken already?” askes Baekhyun and he was honestly curious. Last time he water had broken well before it was time to deliver.

 

“No. It’s not uncommon for the water to break just before birth. It’s different for everyone. There’s nothing to worry about.” Answers Dr Lee.

 

“Oh. Okay. Thanks Dr Lee.” Says Baekhyun.

 

“No problem. Now why don’t you tell me how those boys of yours are doing.” She says, interested.

 

“There great. Growing up quickly, they’re…” tells Baekhyun. While telling her about them he shows here a picture on his phone which she coos at. After he had finished. Baekhyun and Jongdae are left by themselves.

 

Soon after his water breaks and the contractions get worse as his body is preparing itself to deliver the baby. Nothing can sooth them. Even Baekhyun’s famous massages stop working and it doesn’t take long for the need to push to come along.

 

“Press the button.” Jongdae pants and Baekhyun does as he’s told. Almost immediately Dr Lee along with a couple of other nurses come filing into the room.

 

“Okay, when the next contraction hits I want you to push.”

 

Not bothering to verbalise his response Jongdae just nods, preparing himself for the pain he knew he was going to feel.

 

The next contraction hits him like a truck and he bears down. He’s is only given a short reprieve before another strikes making his forehead scrunch up. He furiously grips Baekhyun’s hand and he squeezes back, grounding Jongdae.

 

The proceeding contractions were met with loud yells as all of his energy is being used to deliver their baby. The baby’s head breaches, and several pushes later it is followed by his shoulders. With one final push their baby is finally born into the world with cries that sounded like music to their ears.

 

After Baekhyun had cut the cord the nurse carefully wraps him up in a blanket and passes him over to Jongdae. Like with Minseok and Luhan, both parents had tears in their eyes, marvelling in the little human being that they had created together. It wasn’t any less amazing then it was the first time.

 

“Hey there.” Baekhyun whispered, stroking his cheek with his thumb while using his other arm to wrap around Jongdae’s shoulders. They watched in wonder as he scrunched up his cute little button nose and slowly opens his eyes, seeing his parents for the first time.

 

“Welcome to the family…

 

Junmyeon.”

 

**_Byun Junmyeon_ **

_1:41 pm_

_7 th April 2017_

_8.6 pounds (3.9 kilograms)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Welcome baby Junmyeon to the family! Who's guess was right? And did anyone catch my hint in chapter 5? 
> 
> /“Oh my god Baekhyun, look at this! It’s so cute.” Squealed Jongdae as he thrusted a cute little jumpsuit with an adorable bunny on it in Baekhyun’s direction. “We have to get it.”/
> 
> It wasn't a big one but I put it in there to see if anyone would catch it. University is slowing down at the moment but exams are soon and then it'll pick back up again. EXO's comeback is in about a month and I'm saving up my money for it! I can't wait! :) And I can't wait for Chen and Chanyeol's 'Sugar Man' episode to be aired. It's going to be amazing :D
> 
> And if there's anything you want in the story feel free to write it in the comments. I'll try to include it however I can't promise anything.


	9. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. What have I done. This is over 3000 words :0

_12 th May 2017_

It had on been around 3 weeks since they had brought Junmyeon home and they could definitely feel the pressure. With a new little human being to take care of, plus two 14 month olds, they had their hands full. Thankfully, Junmyeon wasn’t proving to be as difficult as the twins were. Granted there was only one of him, he just wasn’t as fussy as Minseok and Luhan were.

 

Junmyeon was pretty quiet for a baby. He cried when he was hungry and whinged when he was uncomfortable (mainly when he needed a nappy change) but other than that he was an absolute pleasure.

 

Minseok and Luhan however, were proving to be a challenge. Ever since Junmyeon had come home, they had become clingier. They were used to Jongdae and Baekhyun’s undivided attention towards them and while they had learned to share between themselves, they had yet to learn how to share with their new little brother. Though at the moment Jongdae didn’t think that is was a major issue.

 

Anyway, as of right now Jongdae was enjoying his hour to himself at the shops. Their food supply was running low and Baekhyun had offered to watch the kids while Jongdae went and got what they needed. To put it shortly Jongdae jumped at the chance to get out of the house. While he loved his family, they could be a little…overwhelming at times.

 

“Butter, milk, eggs...Oh chocolate, need some of that. Um…fruit, chicken, formula, baby food…What else?” Jongdae murmurs to himself, trying to remember everything that they needed at home.

 

“Ahh! Tim Tams!” he shouts. Well, maybe not necessarily what they ‘ _needed’_. While Jongdae had immersed himself in the shopping, little did he know that at home, Baekhyun had already had something planned for the night.

 

**~X~**

“I’m home!” shouts Jongdae as he hauls in the shopping bags.

 

_Silence._

“Umm…hello?” says Jongdae, confused. The house was absolutely silent. He wasn’t greeted with Baekhyun’s answering calls or the twins laughter. There was just silence.

 

Walking into the kitchen, he puts the groceries onto the counter. As he does, he notices a rectangular piece of paper. Picking it up he sees that there is only one word printed on it.

 

_Bedroom_

“Huh…” says Jongdae, even more confused than he was before. Completely forgetting about putting away the groceries, he heads upstairs to the bedroom, following what the card had said.

 

When he gets there, he finds it completely empty. It’s dark and silent. The only sounds being his own breathing. He had expected to find Baekhyun in their but he was nowhere to be found. Something on the bed catches his eye and he moves over to it investigate. He finds another rectangular piece of paper. Sitting under it is a set of clothes. He reaches out and grabs the piece of paper.

 

_Wear me!_

Setting the note down, he lifts up the first article of clothing. A nice lightish blue button up shirt is what he is presented with. On the bed lays some black pants and a pair of black nike shoes. Though the clothes are nice, he stares at them in confusion. He doesn’t remember buying any of these. Trust him, he would remember.

 

“ _Baekhyun you little shit.”_ He thinks. Though he is surprised. Baekhyun managed to pick out some pretty good stuff. Maybe he has been learning from Jongdae, being the fashionista that he is.

 

Stripping out of his clothes he puts the new pieces of clothing on and is happy to find out that they fit him perfectly. Baekhyun really has been paying attention.

 

He turns towards the mirror but before he can admire himself in it, he sees another piece of paper stuck in between the frame and glass in the left hand corner. He huffs. _“Just what are you playing at Byun Baekhyun?”_

He couldn’t help but smile though. He was excited.

 

Plucking the piece of paper from the mirror, he brings it closer and reads it.

 

_Meet me at the park_

“The park huh.” he mutters. Deciding not to question it, he walks downstairs, grabbing his keys on the ways and locks the front door on his way out. He starts the 1 minute walk to the park. On the way there his brain is coming up with hundreds of possible events that Baekhyun could have planned out.

 

Arriving at the park he goes and sits at the bench he and Baekhyun usually sit at. It is placed right in front of the lake and the view all year round is just spectacular. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun have found themselves here many times, whether it be with each other or by themselves. They have yet to bring Minseok and Luhan to this part of the park though, they’re too scared that they’ll fall into the lake. Call it being overprotective but he wanted to be safe.

 

To focused on the view he fails to hear someone approaching him from behind. He becomes aware when hands slam down onto his shoulders, making him jump, and he swears that he didn’t squeal like a little girl. He hears someone laughing and he can tell immediately who that laugh belongs to.

 

“Baekhyun you dick!” he exclaims, whacking Baekhyun on the shoulder. “You know how much I hate it when you do that!”

 

“Haha. Sorry, sorry.” Says Baekhyun, though Jongdae can tell that he isn’t sorry at all.

 

Jongdae narrows his eyes and looks Baekhyun straight in the eyes, silently analysing him. His gaze moves down from his eyes to the rest of him, noticing that he is in clothing that is similar to himself. He can’t help but admire his looks. Although he isn’t built like a brick house he has lean muscles which hold a lot of power. Jongdae would know.

 

“So, are you ready to go?” asks Baekhyun, snapping Jongdae out of his little daze.

 

“Yeah, but I have no idea where we’re going.”

 

Baekhyun gives Jongdae this little smirk and he immediately knows that Baekhyun is not going to tell him anything. “Shh, it’s a secret.” He whispers, pulling an annoyed whine out of Jongdae.

 

“Come on. Tell me, please~”

 

“Nah uh.”

 

Jongdae just pouts. He wants to know _so bad._

 

“Where are the kids anyway?” questions Jongdae, changing the subject.

 

“Dropped them off at your parents place. They’ve wanted to have them for a while now and you know how excited they’ve been about Junmyeon.”

 

“Yeah.” Says Jongdae. When Junmyeon was born Liyin and Jonghyun had gotten to the hospital as quick as they could, wanting to see their new grandson.

 

“Do they have any idea what you have planned?” He asks, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“Hm. Maybe.” Hints Baekhyun. “But they wouldn’t tell you anything anyway.”

 

Jongdae pouts again. He knows it’s true. He swears that they love Baekhyun more than him sometimes.

 

“Come on.” Says Baekhyun as he guides Jongdae into the direction where Baekhyun had parked his car.

 

“I still don’t know where we’re going.” Jongdae complains.

 

“And you don’t need to know.” Sings Baekhyun.

 

When they reach the car, Baekhyun goes over to the passenger side and opens the door doing a little bow in the process.

 

“Your ride.”

 

“Why thankyou good sir.” Says Jongdae, playing along.

 

After helping Jongdae into the car, Baekhyun gets into the drivers seat and starts the car, going somewhere that Jongdae has no idea where it is.

 

“You know it’s really killing me that you won’t tell me where we’re going.”

 

“That’s too bad.”

 

Jongdae proceeded to pout for the entire trip.

 

**~X~**

“Are we there yet?” Jongdae whines, sounding like a kid on a road trip.

 

“For the millionth time _no.”_ Says Baekhyun, his voice fond rather than annoyed. He had grown to love Jongdae’s whining and often childish behaviour over the years. “But, you’ll be please to know that we’re not far away now.”

 

“Thank god.” He moans.

 

Soon, Baekhyun pulls into a carpark. From the carpark Jongdae can see hundreds of different coloured lights, some flashing while the others remained mobile. Stalls were set up on either side of a path, selling many different varieties of food all from different parts of the world. It was a festival of some sort. A food festival if Jongdae could guess.

 

Couples and groups of people wandered around the stalls, examining the large selection of food, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Everyone looked happy, like they were enjoying their time.

 

“This is awesome.” Jongdae breathes out. Food. Jongdae loves food.

 

Baekhyun laughs at Jongdae’s glazed over expression. “I’m glad you think so. I know how much you love good food but how much you hate restaurants so I thought that this would suit your tastes a bit more.”

 

All of a sudden Jongdae lunges over the centre console, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and planting a slopping kiss on his lips.

 

“This is why I married you.”

 

“I thought you married me for my stellar personality and dashing good looks.” Says Baekhyun, fluttering his eyes and flicking his non existent long hair as emphasis.

 

“You keep telling yourself that.”

 

Baekhyun huffs. “Anyway, lets go and get some food. I know how grumpy you get when you’re hungry and I don’t want to be on the other end of that.”

 

Getting out of the car Jongdae shuts the door. “Shut up.” He says, but there’s no heat behind it.

 

“Come on.”

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun begin their walk form the car to the festival. Baekhyun’s arm snakes around Jongdae’s waist bring him closer to his side as Baekhyun’s hand rests on his hip. Jongdae welcome the closeness as he plasters himself to Baekyun’s side.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun walk around, sussing out the stalls, trying to decide what they would like to eat. After 10 minutes of decision time, they finally settle on an Italian. Jongdae, having he muchies for cheese, decides that pizza is what they would settle on.

 

“What type of pizza do you want?” asks Baekhyun.

 

“Mozzarella.”

 

Baekhyun orders the food, getting some drinks for them as well. 10 minutes late their food is ready and Jongdae leads them towards a bench that he had found while Baekhyun was ordering their food.

 

As soon as they sit down Jongdae steals the pizza box out of Baekhyun’s hand and starts eating straight away. Baekhyun swears that he can see Jongdae’s mouth watering.

 

Baekhyun just stares at Jongdae in amusement. Nothing gets in the way of Jongdae and his food. The only thing on Jongdae’s list of priorities that is higher than food is his family.

 

“Oh my god!” Jongdae moans after had had taken a bite of his first piece. “This is the best pizza I’ve ever had in the entirety of my existence.”

 

“Is it that good?” questions Baekhyun.

 

“Yes.” Jongdae said pointedly. “Hurry up and have some.”

 

Picking up a piece and having a bite, Baekhyun had to agree with him. That is some mighty good pizza.

 

While eating their pizza they sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying having some time to spend with each other, not having to worry about anything. The silence was occasionally broken by Jongdae and Baekhyun making comments and giggling as they acted like teenaged girls and stealing kisses from each other when the other wasn’t paying attention.

 

Jongdae would look away and Baekhyun would place a peck on his check, then to his lips and vice versa. Passer buys would glance at them, most smiling at the affections shared between them while some looked on in disgust. While same sex couple were more accepted, there were still those who found it ‘un-natural’.

 

After they had finished eating they decided to have a look around. They walked hand in hand, pointing at stalls that caught their attention and talking amongst themselves. They stayed there for hours, just basking in the happy atmosphere that the festival had created.

 

“Hey, do you want to get out of here?” asked Baekhyun.

 

“Umm…I guess.” Said Jongdae. But truthfully he didn’t want to leave. He was having an amazing time.

 

Baekhyun could sense that he was reluctant. “Don’t worry.” He soothed. “We’re not going home yet. There’s something I want to show you.”

 

That drew Jongdae’s attention. “What is it?”

 

Baekhyun smirked. “You’ll see.” He said mysteriously.

 

“Don’t do this to me again~” whined Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun just smiled and pulled Jongdae towards the car, him whining like a child the entire way.

 

Like the gentleman that he is, when they get to the car Baekhyun opens Jongdae’s door for him like he had done earlier. When they are both in the car, Baekhyun starts the car. However he doesn’t leave straight away. Instead he reaches over to the back seat and grabs a strip of fabric that Jongdae hadn’t noticed earlier.

 

‘ _A scarf, maybe’_ Jongdae thinks.

 

“I want you to wear this until I tell you to take it off.” Says Baekhyun, stretching out the material. It’s then that Jongdae realises that it’s not a scarf, but a blindfold.

 

“Um…okay.” Agrees Jongdae. “But I swear to god if this is some joke then I will kill you.” He warns.

 

“I promise. Scouts honour.” Says Baekhyun, resting his hand over his chest.

 

Baekhyun puts the blindfold around Jongdae’s head tying it firmly but not tight enough to hurt him. Soon they are back on the road. Due to him having not vision, all Jongdae can do is listen the the sounds and feels Baekhyun’s hand on his thigh.

 

About 10 minutes later the car comes to a stop and Baekhyun cuts the engine. Jongdae can hear Baekhyun exit the car and moments after Jongdae’s door is opened, Baekhyun helping him exit the car as well.

 

“Can I take it off yet.” Asks Jongdae. He’s dying to know where Baekhyun had taken him.

 

“No, not yet.”

 

Baekhyun begins leading him to the unknowing surprise. The smooth ground turns into rocky terrain and Jongdae holds onto Baekhyun tighter. Jongdae stumbles multiple times however Baekhyun is there each time to keep him on his feet.

 

Suddenly Jongdae is reminded of their wedding day. Of Baekhyun’s vows to him. _‘…when you stumble and fall, I’ll be right beside you to pick you back up again.’_

They come to a stop and it’s like everything else does as well. Baekhyun carefully unties the blindfold, letting it drop to the ground. The blindfold is off yet Jongdae keeps his eyes closed. Baekhyun’s hands rest on Jongdae’s shoulders as he takes a deep breath before he slowly inches his eyes open.

 

The sight that he see before him has him utterly speechless. From where they are they can see the lights of the entire city before them, shinning in their brilliance. Jongdae had never seen a sight a beautiful as this before and he couldn’t find the words to describe it. It took his breath away.

 

“Do you like it.” Says Baekhyun, breaking Jongdae out of his daze.

 

“I love it. It’s so beautiful.” Replies Jongdae.

 

They stand there for a while, admiring the view. Somehow they end up on the ground, Jongdae situated in between Baekhyun’s legs and leaning against his chest.

 

Jongdae can feel Baekhyun nosing at his neck and placing gentle kisses along his nape. He breaths out a shaky breath and tilts his head back, further exposing his neck. Baekhyun turns Jongdae’s head to the side and brings their lips together in a passionate kiss. Though the position makes it hard they still manage to make it work.

 

Baekhyun turn’s Jongdae around so his is kneeling between his open legs instead without their lips disconnecting. Breaking away Baekhyun flips Jongdae over so that his back is touching the ground and Baekhyun is positioned above him.

 

Their kiss deepens and both Jongdae and Baekhyun can feels themselves grow hot. Jongdae grips Baekhyun biceps and he can feel his muscles ripple with each movement. One of Baekhyun’s hands travel down to the hem to his shirt which exposes a strip of Jongdae’s abdomen, making him whine at the contact.

 

Baekhyun’s hand slips under Jongdae’s shirt which cause him to shiver. Baekhyun’s hips roll down onto Jongdae’s crotch and his moans are captured by Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

Being too caught up the pleasure it only hits Jongdae now that they are in a very public place. Anyone could walk over and discover them in this compromising position.

 

“S-stop. Baek stop.” He pants.

 

Baekhyun halts his ministrations immediately. Both of them are left panting. Baekhyun rolls off of Jongdae and lays beside him, looking up to the sky.

 

“I don’t know about you-” starts Jongdae. “but I’m not into exhibitionism.” He pauses. “I think we got a little carried away.”

 

“Haha yeah. Just a bit.” Agrees Baekhyun. They both just lay there, spread eagle and staring at the sky.

 

“But when we get home that ass is mine.”

 

Jongdae’s hand smashes into Baekhyun’s stomach causing him to slightly curl in on himself and groan. For such a small man Jongdae’s hits hurt.

 

Jongdae inches closer to Baekhyun and lying his head on his chest. Baekhyun’s arms comes around his waist Jongdae snuggles into him. Jongdae loves being this close to Baekhyun. Loves him holding him. Loves him kissing him. He just loves being in his presence. And Baekhyun loves the same.

 

“I don’t know how this night could get any better.” Laments Jongdae.

 

All of a sudden Jongdae’s phone beeps, signifying that he had received a message. Reaching down Baekhyun takes Jongdae’s phone out of his back pocket. Typing in the passcode Baekhyun opens up the message and a grin breaks out onto his face.

 

“Well, it looks like it just did.”

 

“What?” asks Jongdae. Baekhyun moves the screen to face Jongdae and an identical grin makes its way onto his face which soon turns into a squeal.

 

“Oh my god! Yifan had the baby! Oh my god!” he yells in excitement, shaking Baekhyun in the process.

 

The message they had received was a picture of an exhausted but happy looking Yifan and a visually excited Chanyeol holding an adorable new born little boy.

 

“Oh my god. We have to go and visit them as soon as possible.” Says Jongdae.

 

“Now, now. Don’t be too hasty. Give them a couple of days to bond and then we’ll go over and visit.”

 

“…Okay.” Jongdae relents.

 

“What did they message say by the way. It was all in Mandarin and you know that I can’t read it. Did it include the baby’s name?” asks Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah. They named him Yixing. Park Yixing.”

 

**_Park Yixing_ **

_12:54 am_

_13 th of May 2017_

_8.2 pounds (3.7 kilograms)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay. The is definitely the longest chapter that I have ever written. I got so carried away when writing this.
> 
> I tried to add a little bit more romance between Jongdae and Baekhyun. I found this quite difficult though. I'm someone who tends to write better from personal experiences and I'm somewhat lacking in that department. I'm a 17 year old Univeristy student whose only had one relationship and spends all of her free time writing and reading fanfic and watching K-pop. This is my life guys.
> 
> And baby Park has made it into the story. Introducing the little sheep, Yixing! :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Remember if you have something you want to see in the story please write it in the comments and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> -*And for those who don't know what Tim Tams are they're an Australia chocolate biscuit and they are absolute heaven! If you've never had one, when you get the opportunity please don't hesitant. You won't regret it. And yes, I am aware that they probably don't sell them in Korea but what the hell, it's a story so anything is possible.
> 
> And I can't wait for Chen and Chanyeol's Sugar Man episode to be subbed. It's going to be amazing!
> 
> Until next time!


	10. Of Dimples and Plushies

_28 th June 2017_

 

“I know I said this before but when that boy grows up he’s going to break hearts.” Says Jongdae as he fawns over Yixing. “I mean, look at those dimples!” He squeals, poking at his face.

 

Yifan can’t help but agree. He knew the affect that dimples can have on someone.

 

“They’re definitely something.” He says. “I’m just glad that he got the dimples from his father. As much as I adore his ears I know how much he was bullied because of them as a child and I don’t want that happening to Xing.” He says half-jokingly, thought turning solemn towards the end.

 

While Chanyeol is at peace with his ears and now calls them his best physical feature, it doesn’t erase the pain that he had felt about them when he was younger.

 

Jongdae smiles in sympathy, knowing how cruel kids can be to each other. But he quickly changes the subject, not wanting to dwell on it at the moment.

 

“How are you feeling anyway?” he asks instead.

 

“Urghh.” Moans Yifan. “I feel gross. My body still doesn’t feel the same. I look at myself in the mirror and it’s not what I want to see.” He looks down dejectedly.

 

Jongdae knew that feeling all too well. After having Minseok and Luhan he had felt the same. His body just didn’t feel right to him. It took a whole lot of reassurance from Baekhyun for him to feel comfortable in his own skin again.

 

“It’ll pass.” Says Jongdae putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “And you know I’m always here to help if you need me.”

 

“ _Xièxiè Jongdae.”_ Says Yifan, giving Jongdae a grateful smile and patting the hand on his shoulder.

 

Their moment is disrupted when Minseok comes stumbling into the living room with a massive smile stretched across his face and a plushie clutched tightly in his hand. Jongdae claps his hands and holds his arms out for Minseok who runs straight into them.

 

“Hey baby!” Jongdae says happily, lifting Minseok up into his lap and kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Mama luk! Kit-ty.” He says, shoving his cat plushie into Jongdae’s face.

 

“That’s right Minnie. It’s your kitty.” Says Jongdae in response, smiling as much as Minseok is. The boys’ vocabulary had expanded exponentially over the past couple of months and Baekhyun and Jongdae couldn’t be more proud.

 

“Where’s your brother huh? Where’s Lulu?” coos Jongdae bouncing Minseok slightly on his lap.

 

Minseok points over to the playroom in the room just over. “Play.” He says simply.

 

“Lulu’s playing is he?”

 

Minseok nods. Minseok’s attention is soon turned over to Yixing who is nestled into Yifan’s arms. Both Minseok and Luhan have become extremely interested in the baby Yixing the same way in which they had become interested in Junmyeon.

 

While they sometimes get jealous of Junmyeon stealing their parents attention they both adore him as well. They cuddle with him and gently stroke his head help Jongdae and Baekhyun in feeding him. They do the same for Yixing as well. When Yixing is near they want to be by his side the entire time until they get bored with the lack of response coming from him.

 

Suddenly Yixing yawns and bring his hands up to cutely paw at his face.

 

“Xing tie?” says Minseok, eyes blinking owlishly at Jongdae in question.

 

Jongdae smiles at the adorable image in front of him. “Yeah Minnie. Xing is tired.” Jongdae answers him.

 

“Why don’t you go back and play with Lulu?” says Jongdae, uplifting Minseok from his position on his lap and onto the floor. He steadies himself on his wobbly legs and waddles back to the play room where he and Luhan where playing earlier, his cat plushie still clutched tightly in his fist and babbling to himself.

 

“They grow up so fast don’t they?” says Yifan as he watches Minseok leave the room.

 

“They sure do.” Says Jongdae wistfully. “Before I know it they’re going to be moving out and off to University.” He says good naturedly but with a hint of trepidation.

 

“I’m not ready for that anytime soon.” Says Yifan as he looks at the now sleeping Yixing fondly, gently stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers. While at first Yifan was hesitant about having children when Chanyeol had brought it up but now, looking at the little lifeform in his arms he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

 

Suddenly a cry can be heard and Jongdae instantly recognises it as Luhan. Sighing and throwing a knowing smile at Yifan, he gets up and walks over to the living room where his kids are. As he walks into the room he see Luhan sprawled out on the floor crying his eyes out with MInseok sitting beside him, trying to comfort him by offering him his cat plushie.

 

“Oh Lulu, what happened?” says Jongdae comfortingly, getting onto his knees and collecting him into his arms. Once Luhan is in his arms he begins patting his back. Almost immediately his cries cease and he is left sniffling and rubbing his snot onto Jongdae’s shoulder.

 

“Hur…” mumbles Luhan, wrapping his arms tightly around Jongdae’s neck.

 

“Oh baby, did you hurt yourself?”

 

Luhan nods into the crook of his neck and Jongdae can feel it when he yawns. And as if starting off a chain reaction Minseok yawns as well.  

 

“Oh my babies. I think it’s nap time.” Smiles Jongdae. He gathers both of them up into his arms and stands up, one boy on each side. After adjusting them into a comfortable position Jongdae, with the boys in tow, makes his way upstairs and into the boys bedroom. On passing he sticks his head into Junmyeon’s room and sees that he is still peacefully asleep.

 

Placing the boys into their beds, he makes sure that they both have their plushie toys. Minseok’s cat plushie wasn’t difficult to find as he hadn’t let go of it but Luhan’s was a bit harder to find. After a short search Jongdae found the elusive deer plushie under Luhan’s bed. How it got under there he had no clue but he was happy that he found it. Minseok and Luhan couldn’t sleep without their treasured plushies.

 

With the nap time ritual over, Jongdae heads back downstairs to Yifan and Yixing.

 

“I just put the boys down for a nap.” Says Jongdae as he sits down onto the couch. “Sorry if I took too long.” He apologises.

 

“No, no. It’s okay.” Assures Yifan. “I think it’s about time that I head off anyway. I have to get our flights sorted out.” He says.

 

Yifan and Chanyeol had decided to go to China for a month. Yifan hadn’t seen his mother in a while and he missed her dearly. A part from Chanyeol and Yixing, his mother was the most important person in his life. She had been through thick and thin while raising him. Being a single parent was hard and often frowned upon but she never let any of that get to her. She was Yifan’s hero.

 

“I’m going to miss you guys when you’re gone.” Says Jongdae. “I mean, who am I going to gossip with?”

 

“Haha. We can still gossip over the phone.” Laughs Yifan.

 

“You better call me.” Commands Jongdae, throwing Yifan a seemingly fake glare, yet Yifan could still see the promise of pain and misfortune if he didn’t do as Jongdae had said.

 

“I wouldn’t forget. Promise.” Says Yifan.

 

“Good.” Smiles Jongdae. “Here, I’ll help you gather up your stuff.” He offers.

 

Jongdae puts all of Yixing’s baby things into his nappy bag while Yifan straps Yixing into his carrycot, being careful not to jostle him too much. He stirs slightly however he soon settles again, his little chest moving up and down with steady breaths.

 

Jongdae meets him at the door, taking the carrycot from Yifan while he puts his shoes on. Taking the carrycot back from Jongdae, Yifan embraces him with one arm, his tall form practically engulfing Jongdae’s small one.

 

“Hopefully we can catch up before you guys go.” Mumbles Jongdae as his face is pressed into Yifan’s chest.

 

Yifan releases Jongdae. “Yeah, hopefully.” Agrees Yifan.

 

“Catch you later.” Yells Jongdae as Yifan begins to walk out of the entry way.

 

“Bye!” replies Yifan, raising his arm in a wave.

 

When Jongdae can no longer spot Yifan he makes his way back inside. Closing the door he heads to the living room. He collects all of the dirty dishes and places them on the sink not even bothering to start washing them. Instead he plops himself down on the lounge.

 

Seeing as he has some free time he opens the coffee table drawer and takes out his sketch pad and pencil. He moves himself into a comfortable position and begins drawing. Images from the day making their way from his mind onto the paper. Of Yifan lovingly gazing at Yixing while he slept. Of the sleeping Minseok and Luhan who hug their beloved plushie while they sleep and of a peaceful Junmyeon lying in his crib without a worry in the world.

 

He doesn’t even realise it bit before long his is drifting off to sleep, sketch pad hugged to his chest and pencil dangling from his fingers. And that’s how Baekhyun finds him. Snuggled on the couch sound asleep.

 

Smiling at the sight before him, he carefully manoeuvres Jongdae into his arms princess style and carries him up the stairs and into bed. Discarding his clothes and only leaving on his boxers he crawls into bed and bringing Jongdae’s back to his chest.

 

Just as he is about to drift off to sleep a cry breaks the silence.

 

Baekhyun groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Finally in the double digits! :D I said that this story was going to be 15 chapters long but looking at where I am right now I can tell that it's going to be more than that. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to standards. I've been surprisingly busy this week so this chapter was rushed out. I hope you guys still enjoyed it though :) And remember I'm up for suggestions so please write them in the comments section!! Any input will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> THOSE TEASER PHOTO'S THOUGH! LIKE WHAT THE HELL?! It's getting real people. I'm so pumped for this comeback. My body is ready. I've been waiting for a concept like this for ages! I missed the MAMA era. 'Lucky One' looks like a happy, upbeat song while 'Monster' just screams death, and pain and struggle and- I'll stop now. 'Monster' is probably where those photo's of beat up Sehun are from.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next week!


	11. In the Line of Duty

_1 st August 2017_

****

**_“This is detective Byun. I am in pursuit of the suspect. The suspect is armed and is to the considered extremely dangerous.”_ **

**_“Back up requested to apprehend the suspect. Turning down Gaskin Road. Over.”_ **

 

“Copy that detective.”

 

“Backup needed on Gaskin Road. Detective in pursuit of an armed individual.”

 

_“Copy that. Officer Kim and Jung responding.”_

**_“Suspect turning left onto South Street. Suspect is-“_ **

****

**Bang!**

**“…”**

“Detective? Respond.”

 

**“…”**

“Detective! Officers respond!”

 

_“10-43! Officer down! I repeat, officer down! 11-41! Ambulance needed!”_

**~X~**

“What do we have?”

 

“Male. Approximately middle aged. Gunshot wound to the abdomen. Extensive bleeding. Needs emergency surgery.”

 

_Beep…beep…beep…_

“Prep the surgery room. Quickly!”

 

_Beep…beep…_

“Heart rate and blood pressure dropping!”

 

_Beep…_

“We’re losing him!”

 

_…._

_.._

_._

 

**~X~**

_Ring ring… Ring ring…_

Jongdae can hear the phone ringing from where his is in the kitchen preparing dinner, whistling to the beat of a song playing on the radio. At the sound of the ringing he stops his whistling and turns down the volume on the radio.

 

He wipes his hands on his apron, staining it red with tomato before picking up the phone.

 

“Hello?” he answers.

 

 _“Is this Byun Jongdae? The husband of Byun Baekhyun?”_ Comes the voice on the other side of the phone.

 

 _“_ Umm, yes?” says Jongdae, confused. Why was this woman calling?

 

_“I’m sorry to inform you that there’s been an accident.”_

Jongdae’s heart stops.

 

_“Your husband was brought in a half an hour ago with a gunshot wound. He is currently in surgery.”_

“G-gun shot?” he says, voice shaking. His mind can’t seem to comprehend what the woman had told him.

 

_“Yes, Mr Byun.”_

He can hear the blood rushing in his veins throughout his body and he can feel his heart pounding in his head.

 

“W-which-“ he stops. “Which hospital?” he finally gets out.

 

He doesn’t even remember the drive to the hospital. Everything else seemed to just fade out until there was only silence. He doesn’t even remember calling his parents only that as soon as they arrived he was out the door and in the car. He’s surprised that he wasn’t arrested on the way there, he’s pretty sure that he broke over a dozen road rules.

 

Speeding into the hospital car park, he parks he car into the first spot that he sees and turns off the ignition. He races into the hospital entry and heads straight to reception.

 

“Byun Baekhyun. I’m his husband. Where is he!” he shouts frantically and the woman at the desk jumps in surprise at the visibly distraught man in front of her.

 

“Umm…” she starts typing quickly on the keyboard. “He’s still in surgery. You can wait outside the room. It’s on the 2nd floor.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t even bother to thank her before he is tearing down the hallway and to the staircase, bypassing the elevator completely. He couldn’t handle having to wait for it to arrive.

 

Clearing the stairs so fast an athlete would be proud, he arrives at the second floor. He arrives at a set of swinging doors which has an electronic sign saying _‘Surgery in progress’_. Puffed out, Jongdae stops, his hands on his knees. Suddenly everything comes into focus and the adrenaline previously flowing through his veins ceases and he is left open and vulnerable.

 

He collapses on the ground, tears finally streaming how his face and sobs racking his body. He presses the palm of his hands into his eyes until his vision turns black and spots begin to stain his eyes in a desperate attempt for him to stop crying.

 

 _‘I’m supposed to be strong.’_ he thinks. ‘ _Baekhyun’s the one who’s hurt, not me.’_

A hand is suddenly placed on his shoulder and he flinches at the unexpected contact. He looks up and through his blurry vision he sees a woman standing before him. She has a comforting smile on her face and kindness reflected in her eyes.

 

“Are you Byun Jongdae?” she asks, her soothing voice having an almost hypnotic effect and calming him down.

 

“Y-yeah.” He stutters. He takes a deep breath and then shakily gets to his feet. He notices that she isn’t much shorter then what he is and if the situation was different he would have pouted and whined at the unfairness of it all.

 

“He’s still in surgery but the surgeon is nearly finished. He seems pretty optimistic.” She say coolly still with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oh thank god.” He says in relief and it’s as if his body had just turned to jelly and his legs start to give way. Luckily the woman is there to steady him and helps him to a chair before he ends up of the floor again.

 

“D-do you know what happened?” he finally asks. The woman on the phone wasn’t able to give him any details.

 

“Not everything.” She says. “But from what I could find out he was shot while chasing a suspect.”

 

“Oh god. I knew this would happen someday but I hoped that it wouldn’t.” Both Baekhyun and Jongdae know the dangers of his job and until now Baekhyun had only walked away with minor cuts and bruises.

 

“I have to go back to work. Are you going to be okay?” asks the woman.

 

“I should be. Thankyou.” He says as he weakly smiles at her. She smiles back, glad the she could help him, even if it was just a little bit.

 

Jongdae is now left alone and he no longer has anyone to distract him from Baekhyun’s condition anymore. He felt so drained. It was like every ounce of life had been sucked out of his body. All he could do was sit there with his face in his hands and pray that everything would be alright.

 

Time seemed to go on and on before the swinging doors opened. As soon as they opened Jongdae shot up from his sitting position. Out of those door came a middle aged man in blue scrubs who Jongdae identified as the surgeon. As he came closer he tried to ignore the red patches on his uniform and instead focused solely on his face.

 

“How is he?” questioned Jongdae, holding his breath.

 

“He’s fine.” Smiles the surgeon and Jongdae releases the breath that he had been holding, relieved that he’s going to be okay.

 

“The bullet penetrated into his abdominal area on the right side.” He continues and Jongdae listens with rapt attention not wanting to miss a thing. “It was lodged approximately halfway though. Now the bullet itself didn’t cause to much damage, it was the bleeding that was the cause of most of the trouble. It caused massive internal bleeding which resulted in a large loss of blood which is why his heart stopped-“

 

“His heart stopped!” yelled Jongdae eyes wide in horror. “You mean he died!”

 

“Only for a couple of seconds.” The surgeon tries to calm him down. “Him losing that amount of blood caused his heart rate and blood pressure to drop but we managed to resuscitate him nearly immediately after he flat lined.”

 

Tears were cascading from his eyes again and this time he did nothing to stop them.

 

“After that we removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. Because he lost so much blood we needed to give him a blood transfusion. As of now he’s in a stable condition but we’ll keep him in ICU overnight and hopefully transfer him over to the general ward.”

 

Jongdae tried to absorb all of the information that the surgeon was giving him. “Um… what’s his recovery time?” asks Jongdae.

 

“I would say anywhere from 2-3 months. For 2 weeks he should have minimal physical activity and then I would give it another 4 weeks until the wound is healed. After that he can engage in light exercise but nothing to extreme. I would also advise the he should not return to work for at least two months and for a couple of weeks be placed on a desk duty.”

 

“Thankyou so much. For saving his life.” Thanks Jongdae, bowing slightly to show his respect.

 

“It’s was nothing, just doing my job.” He says bowing his head in acknowledgement of Jongdae’s show of respect. “You’re going to have your hands full though. He’s not the first officer of the law to come through my doors and their notorious for disregarding their doctor’s orders.”

 

That pulls a wet laugh from Jongdae. He knew Baekhyun was going to be exactly like that. It’s not in his nature to sit still for very long. Sometimes he has more energy than an energised bunny on a caffeine high.

 

“Can I go see him?” asks Jongdae with hope shining in his eyes.

 

“Of course you can.” Smiles the surgeon. “I can take you there if you’d like.” He offers.

 

“Yes please.”

 

The surgeon leads Jongdae into the elevator which takes them up to the 3rd floor which is labelled ‘ICU’. After they get off the elevator they walk down the corridor and stop at a door which is labelled ‘3-12’ and they stop at the entrance.

 

“Here it is.” Says the surgeon, gesturing to the room.

 

“Thankyou so much.”

 

“No problem.” And with that the surgeon leaves Jongdae alone to his own devices.

 

Jongdae is left standing and staring at the closed door where Baekhyun is lying in a bed on the other side of it. Just the thought of it makes his heart hurt. He should be here.

 

After taking a deep breath to compose himself Jongdae grabs the door handle and slowly turns it. When the door is opened he steps into the room, closing the door behind him. He looks around the room before his eyes finally settle on the familiar for lying on the bed in front of him and Jongdae’s heart skips a beat.

 

The person lying on the bed was pale. So pale that he almost blended in with the blankets covering him. The heart monitor beside the bed was beating in a steady rhythm which was mirror by his chest rising and falling.

 

Jongdae slowly walks over to stand beside beside Baekhyun’s bed. He lifts his arm and brings his hand towards Baekhyun’s face but hesitates, afraid to touch him. It’s like if he touches him he’ll shatter like glass and he won’t be able to put the pieces back together again.

 

Plucking up the courage he reaches out a bit further and his fingers finally come in contact with Baekhyun’s face. The delicate touch of his fingers soon turns into a solid one as he cups his face. The tears begin to fall again as this action proved to him that Baekhyun was alive. Hurt and unresponsive but alive.

 

He sits on the chair and tries to get comfortable but that’s not really possible in a hospital chair. Jongdae grabs one of Baekhyun’s hands and brings it up to his lips, kissing it and holding it to his heart.

 

He doesn’t even notice as the sky turns from clear blue to a mixture of yellows, oranges and pinks and then to black. By that time visiting times are well over yet no one comes in the tell him to leave. Either they don’t know that Jongdae is still there or they understand that what he needs is to be at Baekhyun’s side.

 

Jongdae falls asleep to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor and the rise and fall of his hand on Baekhyun’s chest.

 

**~X~**

When he first comes to he had no idea what’s going on and where he is. Everything is white and silent. The only noise that cuts through the silence is this annoying beeping sound which Baekhyun’s likens to the sound of his alarm telling him to wake up.

 

When he becomes more coherent, the events that had transpired the (previous day?) came rushing back to him. He feels a dull throbbing stemming from his lower abdomen and he can’t help but let out a little moan. Suddenly movement from his side alerts him that he’s not alone and he immediately knows who it is before he gets a look at the person.

 

Turning he head he is met with the sleeping form that is Jongdae. He has Baekhyun’s hand clutched in his own and drool staining his face. Most people would think that sight would be disgusting but Baekhyun just thinks it’s adorable. Gently disconnecting their linked hands, Baekhyun places his hand onto Jongdae’s head and playing with his hair.

 

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae’s brows furrow before his eyes begin to blink open. Confuses and dazed Jongdae sits up, only to stare at Baekhyun with a blank expression. Soon that expression morphs into one of recognition and surprised and straight away Jongdae leans over and hugs Baekhyun like he’s going to disappear any second.

 

Wincing in slight pain, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Jongdae as best as he can and he can feel the vibrations coming from Jongdae as he begins to weep.

 

“Oh baby. Shh, shh.” Comforts Baekhyun as he rubs Jongdae’s back.

 

“I was so scared!” sobs Jongdae. “You could have died! You could have left me!”

 

“I know, I know.” Whispers Baekhyun, kissing him on the forehead and unwrapping his arms, instead pulling away and cupping Jongdae’s face in his hands and wiping away his tears away with his thumbs. “But I didn’t. I’m here.”

 

That only seemed to make him cry harder. “Your heart stopped! They had to bring you back and- and-“ Jongdae couldn’t continue and instead just drops his head to rest on Baekhyun’s chest, needing to hear his heart beating to prove to him that Baekhyun was indeed alive.

 

“You have no idea how scared I was!”

 

“No I don’t.” agrees Baekhyun. “But I’m here now. I may be injured and confined to a bed but I’m here and I’m alright. Come on, you can hear it can’t you? My heart. It’s beating just like yours is.”

 

Jongdae sniffles and pauses before he nods reluctantly in acceptance of Baekhyun’s words.

 

“…My snot is getting all over your clothes.” He mumbles and it’s almost inaudible but Baekhyun manages to catch it and he chuckles.

 

“It’s okay. I forgive you. It’s just a hospital gown. I’m sure they have plenty more where this comes from.”

 

Jongdae laughs wetly and it’s probably super unattractive but Baekhyun is just happy to see him laughing again despite everything that has been happening.

 

“Oh shit.” Jongdae exclaims suddenly. “I have to call my parents. They must be worried sick. I didn’t even let them know when I got to the hospital.”

 

He searches frantically around his body looking for his phone and he finally finds it in his back pocket. Pulling it out he presses the power button and his face goes as white as a sheet.

 

**22 missed calls**

**35 messages**

**_From: Mum_ **

_Have you made it yet?_

_Do you know how he is?_

**_From: Dad_ **

_Son, are you okay?_

_Please call me or your mother_

_as soon as possible please._

_We’re worried._

**_From: Fanfan_ **

_Hey, your mother called us._

_What happened?_

_Are you okay?_

**_From: Chan-yoda_ **

_Your parents said that_

_they haven’t heard back_

_from you._

_They’re pretty worried._

_We all are._

**_From: Mum_ **

_We’ve put the kids so bed._

_Minnie and Lulu wouldn’t_

_stop crying._

_They kept calling out for you_

_and Bouxian._

_Stay strong!_

“Ergh.” Moans Jongdae. “I’m going to be in for it. Mama’s going to give it to me. I just know it.”

 

“Put it on speaker.”

 

“Not yet.” Says Jongdae. “I want to be selfish and spend some time with you.”

 

“You’re just trying to prolong the inevitable.” Points out Baekhyun, smiling knowingly.

 

“Shut up.” He snaps, bottom lip dropping. He leans over and places a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips to silence him. When he pulls away Baekhyun grabs the back of his neck and brings their lips back together.

 

When they pull away both are breathing hard and Baekhyun looks pretty tired.

 

“You’re not supposed to be exerting yourself.” Chides Jongdae.

 

“And you know I don’t like following rules.” Sasses Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae just sighs. Typical Baekhyun.

 

“Well let’s get this over with.” Jongdae says after a minute, grabbing his phone and pressing call.

 

Let’s just say that there was a lot of apologising and a mixture of Korean and Mandarin involved. Baekhyun was mostly left in the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. (Not really :P)
> 
> I really like this chapter a lot actually. It's up there in my list of favourites. Even though it's a bit...emotional. I didn't think that I would be updating for the next three weeks due to exams but during the 3 days I set aside for myself before I start revision I managed to write 3 chapters. Yay!! :D
> 
> Man I am so pumped for the 'Lucky One' and 'Monster' MV's. When they're dropped it'll only be 11:00pm over here so I don't have to wait it out :3 This will make my day so much better. My dad's just been admitted to hospital. He was at work and got smacked in the face by a high pressure air hose. His has a massive cut from his chin up to his nose and he needs a shit load of stitches (and possible plastic surgery- though I hope not).
> 
> I've been watching some of their V live broard casts and Jongdae and Minseok's was just adorable. I was so happy when Minnie sang his audition song and when Jongdae sang Shniee's 'Please Don't Go' and 'Eomma'. I got serious BTS Jin feels (he did a cover of it for mothers day last year).
> 
> I've been really busy today. Had to go to a revision session at my Uni and slaved away and made 6 batches of cookies for an event at my brothers school. It took me over 6 hours! I never want to see a cookie again. 
> 
> Anyway, that's enough from me! See you for the next chapter! 
> 
> P.S.- I also want to thank two people (you know who you are :3) for giving me some suggestions. Thanks to them I now now the direction I want this story to take. Before I had only planned up to Junmyeon's birth but after that I had no idea. So thankyou so much guys!!


	12. Promise

_18 th August 2017_

“Baekhyun I swear to god if I have to drag you back into that seat…” says Jongdae exasperatedly, leaving the threat open for Baekhyun’s own interpretation.

 

Since Baekhyun had been discharged from the hospital he had tried everything to deviate from the doctors’ orders, just like Jongdae had thought he would. For the first couple of days Baekhyun was the perfect patient, staying in bed and following everything Jongdae had told him and Jongdae was getting suspiscious. That wasn’t like Baekhyun at all and he was proved correct the next day.

 

Jongdae had caught him playing with the boys. Normally that would be okay, he had been lightly playing with the boys since he got back. But Jongdae found him crawling on the floor chasing the boys. Jongdae just stood by the door, hip cocked out to one side and hand resting on his hip. When Baekhyun finally looked up and noticed him he was met with the exact definition of a disappointed wife (in this case a disappointed husband).

 

It’s been like this for a week and a half now and it was driving Jongdae crazy! Why couldn’t he just do as he’s told? Is that too much to ask? But then again, it wouldn’t be Baekhyun.

 

“Okay, okay Dr Byun Jongdae. I’ll keep my butt in this chair.” Baekhyun relents. But Jongdae knows that this won’t be the last time he has to tell him.

 

“You better.” Replies Jongdae, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun’s form on the lounge. He stays a few seconds longer before disappearing in the kitchen to prepare lunch for everyone. Baekhyun can hear the knife as it hits the bread board after every cut.

 

“You know…” Baekhyun says after a while. “If I sit here any longer then I’m going to become one with the lounge.”

 

“Then so be it!” yells Jongdae immediately. “At least then I won’t have to keep telling you to sit your ass down onto it!”

 

“Language! There are children in the house.” He says cheekily.

 

“Oh don’t you sass me Byun Baekhyun!” says Jongdae, annoyed. “Or you might find a bit more than ham, cheese and tomato in your toasted sandwich.”

 

“…Are you threatening to poison me?”

 

“…”

 

“Babe?”

 

“Lunch is ready!” calls Jongdae merrily.

 

Jongdae comes out from the kitchen and into the lounge room holding two plates, both with a toasted sandwich on them. He puts his down onto the coffee table before giving Baekhyun his and disappearing back into the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun looks down at his with suspicion, lifting the corner of one of the triangles to see the inside. It doesn’t look any different but…

 

“Just eat the damn sandwich.” Jongdae’s voice cuts through as he once again returns back into the lounge room with two bowls of fruit which he places onto a little chair and table set in the corner.

 

“Minnie! Lulu! Come here!” Jongdae calls. Soon the little pitter patter of feet can be heard and Minseok and Luhan come from around the corner. “Lunch.” Simple says Jongdae and both boys go to their table, knowing that’s where they eat.

 

Luhan looks up at Jongdae. “Bikki?” he asks, hopeful eyes blinking up at him and Jongdae finds it almost impossible to say no.

 

“If you eat _all_ of your fruit, _then_ you can have a bikki.” Jongdae relents. Luhan pouts but nods his head anyway and starts munching on his fruit like Minseok.

 

Smiling, Jongdae heads towards the lounge but stops when he sees Baekhyun still staring at his food. “Are you going to eat it or what?” he says, blankly staring at him.

 

“Y-yeah.” Baekhyun says as Jongdae plops down onto the lounge next to him picking up his sandwich and taking a massive bite out of it. Jongdae watches as Baekhyun slowly brings the sandwich to his lips and take a tentative bite out of it. He swallows and turns to see Jongdae still looking at him.

 

“Now that wasn’t so hard now was it?” he says, a pleased smile curling at his lips. Baekhyun doesn’t answer, instead taking another bite out of his sandwich after he had deemed it safe and absent of _‘questionable contaminants’._

 

“Mama fin. Bikki now?” comes a small voice. They both look over and see Luhan holding his bowl upside down, showing them that he had finished. Jongdae looks over and sees that Minseok is munching on his last piece of apple.

 

“Yes you can have a bikki now.” He says and Luhan puts his bowl down and claps his hands in excitement. After stuffing the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth, Jongdae goes into the kitchen and returns with two biscuits in his hand which he holds out to both of the boys.

 

They both grab a hold of one and try to pull them away but Jongdae doesn’t let go one them.

 

“What do you say?” he asks instead, whether or not they answer right determining if they get the biscuit.

 

“Tank mama.” Two little voice echo and Jongdae smiles, relinquishing his hold on the biscuits.

 

“You’re welcome babies.” Says Jongdae in response, proud of his boys’ manners.

 

Jongdae takes the boys’ now empty plates and put them in the sick. He opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of already mixed baby formula and puts it in the microwave for 40 seconds, enough to warm it up before he goes upstairs.

 

He goes into Junmyeon’s room and finds the little angel awake in his crib. When he spots his mama he lets out an excited squeal and begins to babble, holding his hands out and wanting to be picked up.

 

“Hello Junnie.” Greets Jongdae, exaggerating his words. “You hungry?” he asks as he picks him up, not expecting an answer. Instead Junmyeon just sticks a hand in his mouth and making sounds.

 

“Let’s go eat huh.” Cradling Junmyeon in his arms he goes downstairs and grabs the bottle from the microwave. He places a finger on the teat, blocking it while he shakes it before squirting a tiny bit on his wrist, testing the temperature. Deeming it safe he continues on his way to the lounge room.

 

Baekhyun is still sitting on the lounge and it seems that for the time being he’s following Jongdae’s orders, while the boys have disappeared. They’re probably in their playroom. Jongdae goes to stand in front of Baekhyun, who looks up when he senses his presence.

 

“Do you want to feed him?” Asks Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae surprised. He hadn’t let Baekhyun feed Junmyeon since he got out of the hospital, scared that it would require too much effort on Baekhyun’s part.

 

“Um sure.” Answers Baekhyun, unconsciously holding out his arms for Jongdae to place Junmyeon in. Jongdae deposits him into Baekhyun’s arms and hands him the bottle. Baekhyun holds it to Junmyeon’s lips who, after recognising the taste, immediately begins happily drinking.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even realise it when his lips pull up into a fond smile but Jongdae certainly does. He decides to leave the father and son by themselves so he heads to the kitchen, deciding to begin cooking dinner. They need their bonding time.

 

“You know Appa loves you.” Says Baekhyun softly. “And your brothers. And your mother.” But as expected there’s no response. Junmyeon just sucks on his bottle and looks up at Baekhyun with wides eyes, knowing that his father is talking to him but not being able to comprehend the weird noises that are coming out of his mouth.

 

“You know your Mama was very worried about me.” Baekhyun continues. “He still is. Appa could have left you all, not that I wanted to.” He says, a rueful smile on his face. “Appa was hurt bad and Mama was scared.” He pauses. “I don’t think any amount of ‘ _I’m sorry’s_ ’ could ever be enough, could ever amount to the amount of pain he must have been feeling. I’m just glad that all you boys are too young to remember what had happened.”

 

A single tear escapes from his eye.

 

“Appa won’t leave any of you. I promise.” Finishes Baekhyun, placing a tender kiss onto Junmyeon’s forehead, who had fallen asleep during his monologue.

 

Little did Baekhyun know, Jongdae had heard every word. There he was, leaning against the pantry with his hand pressed tightly against his mouth to stifle his cries as tears leaked from his eyes and down his face.

 

**~X~**

Hours later found Baekhyun and Jongdae in their room. They had not long ago put the kids to bed and were getting ready themselves. Baekhyun was lying on the bed, shirt off and healing wound exposed while Jongdae gently applied the salve that the doctor and subscribed to Baekhyun which acted as a numbing agent and to insure infection didn’t set in.

 

“I heard you.” Says Jongdae, breaking the silence. “What you said to Junmyeon.”

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches and his gaze flicks up to the ceiling as he bites his lip.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jongdae whispers, putting the salve on the bedside table.

 

“Yes, I do.” Argues Baekhyun, arranging himself so his back is resting against the headboard.

 

“No you don’t.” insists Jongdae, sitting beside Baekhyun and taking his hand in his.

 

 _“Yes,_ I do.” He squeezes Jongdae’s hand and silence permeates the room for a moment.

 

“Physical pain heals quickly.” He says. “But emotional pain doesn’t.”

 

“Baekhyun…”

 

“I see it every time you look at me. Like you expect me to disappear every time you look away.” Says Baekhyun pointedly, but there’s no accusation in his voice.

 

Jongdae looks down at his lap, feeling guilty that Baekhyun had picked up on it. He should have expected it though. Baekhyun wasn’t a detective for nothing.

 

Baekhyun cups the side of Jongdae’s face and pulls it to rest on his chest, wrapping his arm around Jongdae and hugging him to his side.

 

“You hear that?” asks Baekhyun. “Can you hear my heart beating?”

 

Jongdae nods.

 

“Can you feel that?” Baekhyun asks as he runs his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. “Can you?”

 

Jongdae nods again.

 

“I’m here and nothing’s going to take me away from you.” He declared, voice strong and Jongdae can feel the rumbling in Baehyun’s chest as he speaks. “I promise.”

 

And that’s all it takes for Jongdae to break down. His hands clutch Baekhyun’s shirt and Baekhyun’s own hand comes up to rub his back soothingly.

 

They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace, Baekhyun whispering sweet nothings into Jongdae’s ear and the tracks of tears drying on Jongdae’s face.

 

 

 

 

_“I promise you…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, I'm so sorry!! I completely forgot to post this chapter yesterday D: I was busy studying for my exams and it completely slipped my mind. Good news though, I only have 2 more to go. My last one is on Wednesday and then I'm free!!.........Until next semester.
> 
> This chapter was a little angsty, though it's kind of expected from what happened last chapter. But I promise it'll start getting happier from now on, though I can't promise anything for later on ;)
> 
> But like omg. I'm still recovering from EXO's comeback. Like I can't tell you guys how many times I've watched the MV's, live stages and listened to the album. I'm waiting for my albums to arrive but because I'm stingy and didn't want to pay $50 AUD on shipping it's going to take a while (20-30 days).
> 
> See you next week!


	13. Pink Lines and Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! :D

_7 th September 2017_

“Are you sure you’re okay watching them by yourself?” Jongdae says to Baekhyun as he collects his belongings from the kitchen counter.

 

Approximately 20 minutes ago Jongdae had received a call from Yifan asking his to meet him at the nearest café. Sensing the nervousness in his voice Jongdae couldn’t refuse so he readily agreed, worried about what his friend wanted to tell him.

 

“Oh stop worrying. We’ll all be fine. It’s not like I’m invalid.” Assures Baekhyun, but the last sentence has Jongdae having second thoughts.

 

“You practically were nearly 3 weeks ago.” Sasses Jongdae, miffed.

 

“Come on. I thought we talked about that. And besides, this gives me an opportunity to spend some quality time with my boys.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Surrenders Jongdae. “I’ll be back later. Junmyeon’s bottle is in the fridge, all you need to do is heat it up and just make Minnie and Lulu and sandwich.” He says, giving Baekhyun a quick kiss before he’s out the door.

 

Seeing as the café wasn’t too far away, Jongdae had decided to walk. He had missed this. Just being able to walk down the streets without people sending him curious gazing when he was equipped with three children. Like had they never seen a man pushing a pram before?

 

As the walk was short he soon arrives at the café and can see that Yifan has already arrived. Walking into the café, he goes over to the booth that Yifan had situated himself in and taps him on the shoulder. Jumping slightly, Yifan turns and smiles when he sees Jongdae, giving his a hug before Jongdae sits down on the opposite side of the booth.

 

“You sounded nervous on the phone.” Says Jongdae, breaking the silence and getting straight to the point. “What wrong?”

 

“U-um well…” stutters Yifan as he rubs the back of his neck. It’s a gesture of nervousness and unease, Jongdae recognises it well. Baekhyun does the same thing. Instead of answering verbally, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long white object. He looks around as if to see if anyone’s looking before placing it on the table in front of Jongdae.

 

Jongdae doesn’t even need to take a proper look at the object to know what it is, having been extremely familiar with it himself.

 

“Oh my god! Are you serious!” whispers (yells) Jongdae, gripping Yifan’s shoulders and shaking them. Lying on the table is a pregnancy test. Two pink lines indicating a positive result. “Congratulations!”

 

Yifan gives a small smile. One that doesn’t quite reach his eyes and Jongdae catches it.

 

“Why don’t you look to happy about that?” questions Jongdae, a little confused. “Do you not want it?”

 

“No!” bursts out Yifan, startling Jongdae. “I do, it’s just…”

 

“Just what?” asks Jongdae, carefully.

 

“It’s just…would Chanyeol be happy? Would he want it?” Yifan says in a small voice.

 

Jongdae is blown away. “Of course he would! Why wouldn’t he?” Jongdae may not know Chanyeol as well as Yifan does but what he does know it that he would be ecstatic about the news. Chnayeol’s definitely a family man and he absolutely adores kids.

 

“We, we never really talked about having any more kids and he hasn’t really expressed any interest in having more than one.” Explains Yifan. “I mean, Yixing certainly wasn’t planned.”

 

“He may not have been planned,” starts Jongdae. “but you know more than anyone else how happy he was when he found out he was going to be a father.” He comforts. “Why would this time be any different?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I can tell you right now that Junmyeon wasn’t planned at all. Baekhyun and I hadn’t even discussed having more after the twins.” Continues Jongdae. “But when I told him I was pregnant he was happy. Surprised but happy.”

 

Yifan listens and absorbs Jongdae’s words.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yifan finally agrees.

 

Jongdae smiles and gets up to sit next to Yifan and side hugs him. For on lookers this might have been a strange sight. A tiny man comforting another one which is over 6 feet tall but they didn’t care at all.

 

“You should tell him as soon as possible.”

 

“Yeah I will.” Promises Yifan. “As soon as he gets home from the school.” Like Jongdae, Chanyeol is a teacher though instead of art, he teaches music. Music is one on the many loves in his life. In his spare time he also composes and produces songs. Songs that famous artists can been heard singing. Though only close friends would know that. He uses an alias when producing, preferring his personal and professional lives to remain separate. Most of the artists that sings his songs don’t even know who his is.

 

“I want the details.” Says Jongdae. “Every. Single. One.” He points out.

 

Yifan nods his head in agreement.

 

“You won’t believe what happened when I went and got the test this morning though.”

 

“Go on.” Says Jongdae simply as he sips on his ice coffee had had ordered earlier. He’s always ready for a story.

 

“Okay, so I walked up the counter with the tests and the employee scanned it…” tells Yifan. “and he asks me ‘Is this for your wife’ and I was like no it’s for me and the look he gave me, I couldn’t decide if I wanted to laugh or punch him in the face.” He says.

 

Jongdae snickers into his hand.

 

“It was like his brain had forcefully ejected itself from his head. He looked mortified like he couldn’t comprehend why I would need a pregnancy text. What are they teaching kids these days? Is sex education even in the curriculum?!” Rages Yifan.

 

Jongdae just looks on in amusement, enjoying Yifan’s rant immensely.

 

“I don’t know, why do you ask Chanyeol?”

 

“God no.” blanches Yifan. “He had to relief for a year 10 health class once.” He begins. “Straight after he went to the office and put in a request to never be called in to relief a health class even again. When he got home he looked traumatised.”

 

Jongdae couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. Just picturing it was enough to have him in stitches.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty hilarious.” Agrees Yifan.

 

Yifan and Jongdae spends the next couple of hours catching up before they both have to go. Yifan was becoming angsty. He had left Yixing in the care of their baby sitter, an 18 years old girl looking for some money while she was studying. It was the first time she had been left with him and Yifan wasn’t used to someone being alone with his son yet.

 

Both had walked to the café so part of the way back they walked together before splitting off and going in their separate directions. Jongdae spent the rest of the trip smiling to himself, happy for Yifan and Chanyeol and thanking god that they met them at the shop. They have all become the best of friends.

 

“I’m home!” shouts Jongdae as he comes through the front door.

 

“We’re in the playroom!” comes Baekhyun’s answering reply.

 

Walking into the playroom he sees all of his boys together. Little Junmyeon is passed out on the floor, lying on the boys little pull out lounge, empty bottle discarded near his head and thumb lodged into his mouth. Minseok is seated in Baekhyun’s lap as he reads out aloud to him and Luhan is beside them, quietly colouring on a piece of paper.

 

“What did he say?” enquires Baekhyun after he finishes the book. Minseok gets off on Baekhyun’s lap and comes over to Jongdae, hugging him around the neck.

 

“Hello baby!” says Jongdae as he returns the hug before he answers Baekhyun.

 

“Oh nothing much. Just that he and Chanyeol are expecting.” Brushes off Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Wow really?!”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Why did he want to see you then?” asks Baekhyun, curious.

 

“He was having some doubts. But I reassured him.”

 

“Ahh.” Says Baekhyun, understanding completely. Yifan wasn’t the only one who have had doubts. “I’m glad he called you then.”

 

“Yeah. Me to.” Affirms Jongdae. What were friends for?

 

**~X~**

Jongdae’s phone beeps and he picks it up. Opening the message he reads it before smiling.

 

“I told you so.” Is what leaves his lips before he puts it down and goes in to check on Junmyeon.

 

**_From: Fanfan_ **

_He won’t stop touching my stomach  -_-_

_….You were right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter this week. I've got one more exam left and then I'm free to write as much as I can. Some of you will also have noticed that this chapter is a day early. I decided to post it today as a little bit of a consolation for posting last weeks chapter late. Also because I won't be home at all tomorrow. After I finish my last exam I'm going out with some friends after and then going out with family for dinner to celebrate my birthday which is today! Now I have to adult. I don't want to adult! D: Gone is the excuse that I'm still a 'kid', I can no longer hide behind it.
> 
> This chapter felt like a bit of a filler to me, but things will move along more pretty soon. And a new Park is going to be joining soon! Xingxing is gonna be a big brother xD
> 
> I want to thankyou all for reading and enjoying my story. It's really helped me deal with University.
> 
> See you next week!


	14. Play Day

_3 rd October 2017_

“Ahh it feels weird teaching again. Even if it is only for a couple of days.” Says Jongdae as he gathers his things for the day.

 

Yesterday morning had received a frantic call from the secretary at the school that he used to teach at asking if he could fill in for the senior art classes for the week. The regular teacher had had an accident and would be out and the person who was supposed to be taking the classes just didn’t show up, so they were at a bit of a loss of what to do.

 

Jongdae couldn’t be any happier to fill in. He had missed teaching immensely so when the call came in he didn’t even hesitate. And it couldn’t come at a better time. Baekhyun was still off for another week before he had to head back to work so Jongdae didn’t need to worry about trying to find someone to take the kids.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t be any happier either. He knew that teaching was one of the many loves in Jongdae’s life. He had felt guilty when Jongdae had to leave his position when he got pregnant and Jongdae had tried to reassure him that it was something that he shouldn’t feel bad about. But still there was this voice in the back of his head that told him that it was his fault.

 

So when Jongdae came back from his first day and started excitedly talking about his day, about the wonderful pieces of art that he had seen as well as students that he had taught previously, the smile on Jongdae’s face was mirrored by Baekhyun as well. Baekhyun loved it when Jongdae gets lost when talking about something he’s passionate about, mouth moving fast and arms moving in wides movements as he tries to describe what he’s talking about.

 

“Babe, you’ve got about 15 minutes until you have to be there.” Says Baekhyun as he passes a mug of coffee into Jongdae’s hands.

 

Eyes widening, Jongdae takes the offered mug and skulls the thankfully lukewarm liquid of life before leaving it on the bench. He collects his bag and quickly kisses his children goodbye before doing the same to Baekhyun, except this kiss is a bit more intimate. Before it can go any further Jongdae is out of the door as if he wasn’t even there to begin with.

 

Smiling in amusement at Jongdae’s ability to manage time, he turns towards his little munchkins. Minseok and Luhan are sitting in the lounge room, eyes glued to the Tv as they shovel their breakfast- Baekhyun’s famous pancakes- with the majority of it missing their mouths and ending back up on their plates, to only be picked up the next time they went for them. It wasn’t that often the they were allowed eat in front of the Tv. 

 

Littlie Junmyeon was entertaining himself with his play gym having already eaten. He was on his back with his hands reaching up to grab the toys that dangled from the bar. When he had managed to grab a hold of one of the toys he would bring it to him mouth to bite on. It would them slip from his grasp and be pulled back because of the elastic. Every time he would cackle, thinking it was the funniest thing on earth.

 

Baekhyun smiled at his boys. They were his world. He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to them.

 

“Hey Minnie, Lulu.” Says Baekhyun and there gazes pull away from the Tv to look at their father. “Do you want to go to the park today?” he asks and the curios gazes soon turn to ones of excitement.

 

“Pak, pak! Go!” says Minseok happily, clapping his hands together.

 

“Play pak!” echoes Luhan.

 

“Well then, we better get you guys clean then. Let’s get you little rascals in the bath.”

 

Picking up his two pancake and syrup covered boys, he takes them into the bathroom. Setting them down on the floor he turns away from them to turn of the tap, making sure to adjust it a manageable temperature. By the time he turns around there are two naked little boys standing before him.

 

“You must be really excited to go then, huh?”

 

“Mmhh.” Says Minseok and Luhan simultaneously making Baekhyun laugh as he lifts them one at a time into the warn water. Baekhyun grabs a bottle that is situated on the window sill and pours some into the bath. Immediately after the bath starts filling with bubbles and causing Minseok and Luhan to let out excited squeals.

 

By the time the boys are bathed and clean Baekhyun is a dripping mess. There is no way you can make it through bath time without ending up with half of the water all over you. Especially considering the twins love to splash.

 

He gets them dried and dressed in record time despite Minseok having a little spat when Baekhyun tried to get him to wear his green shirt. However it was settled quickly and without any tears when he got out a blue shirt instead. Satisfied, Minseok was all smiles again.

 

Baekhyun takes them back into the lounge room before getting changed himself. After that he gets out the pram and gets a bag ready with the boys things as well as some food, a picnic blanket and a soccer ball.

 

“You boys ready!” calls out Baekhyun, however he receives no response. Huffing, Baekhyun makes his way over to where the boys are seated in front of the Tv yet again. He swears that they love Pororo more than him sometimes.

 

“Come on. Time to go to the park.” He says as he turns off the Tv and corals them over to the pram.

 

“No! Walk!” declares Luhan.

 

“No walking today.” Says Baekhyun, gently but firmly. “Mama’s not here to help me and I only have so many hands.”

 

“Appa walk!”

 

“No Lulu, not today.” Baekhyun says again, finishing the little disagreement by strapping Luhan into his seat, soon flowed by Minseok who unlike his twin is completely fine getting a free ride to the park. With the twins strapped in and secured he gets Junmyeon and puts him into his [seat](http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mNjBeZDuQIgByP4HLO2jkgw.jpg) which is above the twins.

 

“Alright then. Lets go!”

 

The walk there was an enjoyable one. Baekhyun mostly kept quiet, instead listening to Minseok and Luhan babble with each other and excitedly point at things that caught their attention while Junmyeon napped. Being only 4 months old he still napped quite a bit. Baekhyun likened babies to cats.

 

Soon they arrived at the park Baekhyun could tell that Minseok and Luhan were getting excited. They loved playing at the park and they had way to much energy then Baekhyun would expect to come from toddlers.

 

When the playground comes into sight Minseok and Luhan look about ready to burst from their confines. They start wiggling around in their seats and trying to undo their buckles which _thankfully_ they hadn’t figured out yet, but Baekhyun was sure that it wouldn’t take them too much longer to do so.

 

Reaching the playground he moves the pram over to a bench before he unbuckles them from their seats.

 

“Now I want you two to stay over in this area okay?” Baekhyun says, pointing over to the smaller playground designed for the littler kids.

 

“Ne Appa.” Says Luhan.

 

“Minseok?”

 

“Kay Ba.” Says Minseok, confirming that he had understood what his father had said. He always found it cute when they alternate between Mandarin and Korean.

 

“Go on then.” He says, which prompts them to run over to the playground. Laughing silently, Baekhyun goes and sits down on the bench next to the pram.

 

It was a beautiful day to be outside. The sun was shining and the birds were out and singing. Baekhyun made sure to soak up as much of the sun that he could with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms supporting him out to the side, head facing upwards towards the sky. To onlookers it must looks like he’s photosynthesising.

 

20 minutes later Junmyeon wakes up with little whimpers escaping from his mouth as he stretches his arms and kicks his legs around which alerts Baekhyun who picks him up.

 

“Oh my baby. Did you have a good little nap?” he coos, bouncing him on him lap and kissing him on the forehead. The only response he received was Junmyeon garbing either side of his face and babbling at him, drool dripping from his mouth.

 

Baekhyun turns Junmyeon around so that he is seated in his lap with one of his hand on his stomach acting as a brace to keep him upright. Junmyeon looks around with curios eyes, taking in all of the new sights and sounds. This is a new experience for him.

 

“When you’re older you can play like that with your brothers. You’re a bit to young now.” Says Baekhyun. “You and little Yixing can play together as well.”

 

Baekhyun wonders if Junmyeon will be as charmed as everyone else seems to be with Yixing. The wonders of dimples.

 

Time passes quickly and soon it they have been there for an hour. Checking the times Baekhyun sees that it’s just past 12:00 and knows that the boys must be hungry. Still holding Junmyeon, he heads over to the sandpit where Minseok and Luhan had spent most of their time playing.

 

“Minnie, Lulu. It’s time for lunch. Come on.”

 

He watches as both of them clumsily make their way out of the sand. Minseok falls over onto his stomach looking a bit stunned at how he ended up there though he picks himself up and continues to make his way out of the sandpit. When both of them had reached him he goes back over to the pram and starts pushing it onto the grass.

 

Finding a nice spot in the shade of a tree he stops and lays out the picnic blanket (one hand mind you- who says men can’t multitask). Once it’s laid out he gets put the food that he had packed. In the meantime Minseok and Luhan come and sit down in front of their father, waiting patiently for their promised food.

 

Once it had been laid out Luhan reaches for a piece of apple, however he is interrupted by his father.

 

“Ahh! You have to wash your hand first Lulu.” He lightly scolds. Opening the baby bag he gets the wipes out and proceeds to clean their hands of all the sand and god knows what else.

 

“Et now?” asks Luhan.

 

“Yes. You can eat now.” He confirms and they both dig in. Luhan goes for the apple while Minseok takes the watermelon, juices already staining his face and clothes. Baekhyun himself munches on a sandwich he had prepared earlier.

 

“Do you want to play with the ball after?” Baekhyun asks and he receives to nods in return.

 

When they had finished Baekhyun cleans their hands and faces again. Making sure that Junmyeon is occupied with his own toys, he gets the ball out of the pram and throws it a short distance away from where they are sitting. Luhan hadn’t been paying attention so Minseok is the one who runs after it. Hearing his brother laughing brings his attention to the ball which was already at Minseok’s feet.

 

Confused as to how Minseok ended up with the ball he runs over to join him. Minseok kicks the ball to Luhan as he gets closer. Not reacting in time, the balls rolls past him so he has to turn back around and run after it. The process would repeat with the ball occasionally making its way over to Baekhyun who would stand up and kick it and watch as they would both race to see who could make it to the ball the fastest.

 

Watching them smile, laugh and having fun makes his heart warm. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. He had a beautiful husband and three gorgeous children, what else could he ask for?

 

Suddenly a cry drew his attention away from his thoughts and back to his boys. Minseok had fallen over- how Baekhyun hadn’t seen- and was now beginning to cry. Even from a distance Baekhyun can see his bottom lip beginning to tremble and his eyes welling up with tears.

 

Luhan, who sees that his brother is hurt, abandons the ball and runs over to him and hugs him, trying to stop his hyung crying.

 

“Min no cry.” He says, patting Minseok’s head.

 

Baekhyun just wants to melt at the sight.

 

Getting up, he makes his way over to MInseok and Luhan. When he does he crouches down and brings Minseok into his arms.

 

“Did you fall over.” He says, rubbing Minseok’s back.

 

Minseok nods and buries his face into Baekhyun neck.

 

“Appa Min hurt.” Pipes up Luhan who is still standing diligently beside his older twin.

 

“Yeah Lulu. Minnie’s hurt himself. He’ll be okay.” Smiles Baekhyun, smoothing Luhan’s hair off of his forehead.

 

All of a sudden he can feel Minseok yawn into his shoulder.

 

“Tired? I think it’s about time for us to go home. You boys need to take a nap.” He says and as it on cue, Luhan yawns as well.

 

“Could you go and get the ball for me?” Baekhyun asks Luhan before he gets up and starts walking over to where Junmyeon and their things are. Nodding, Luhan obediently retrieves the ball before joining them.

 

Baekhyun tells Luhan to place the ball into the pram, which he does before Baekhyun straps the boys in, MInseok first followed by Luhan and Junmyeon. Once all of their things had been put back into the pram Baekhyun turns and pushes the now full pram off the grass and onto the path.

 

The walk back is much quieter on then it was on that way there. This time all of the kids were asleep. It was no wonder though, Minseok and Luhan had played for hours. They’d had a big day, as are all days when they go to the park.

 

Arriving home, Baekhyun carefully manoeuvres the pram inside, trying not to jostle it too much. He didn’t want the kids waking up. Shutting the door behind him he pushes the pram into the lounge room.

 

Picking up Junmyeon, he carries him upstairs and into his room, placing him in his crib. After kissing him on the forehead, he heads back downstairs and back to the pram. He unbuckles Luhan first and places him in his bed before doing the same to Minseok.

 

Looking around the room he finds their plushies lying on the floor. Picking them up, he puts them under the covers with the boys, the cat for Minseok and the deer for Luhan. With one final look, he closes the door, leaving it slightly ajar. With the nap time ritual now over, it’s time for him to complete some more menial tasks.

 

An hour late, Baekhyun hears the sound of the front door opening and there’s no mistaking who it is. Getting up, he meets said someone in the hallway, warpping his arms around the shorter mans’ waist.

 

“Hey baby.” He greets. “How was your day at work?”

 

“God, I’m so used to saying that to you it to you it feels so weird the other way around.” Confesses Jongdae with a smile on his face.

 

Baekhyun laughs. “I think it’s a nice change.”

 

“It is.” He agrees. “And it was good. I forgot how tiring it can be though. I’m out of practice.”

 

“I’m sure your fine.” Soothes Baekhyun. “The kids are all asleep.” He says, knowing that that was going to be Jongdae’s next question.

 

“Really, why so late?”

 

“We went to the park for a couple of hours.” Explains Baekhyun.

 

“Ahh. They much have tired themselves out.” Says Jongdae, understanding completely. “I should get dinner started, shouldn’t I?”

 

“No forget about that.” Says Baekhyun. “Why don’t we order in tonight? How do you feel about Chinese?”

 

Jongdae moans and he can already feel his mouth watering. “That sounds amazing.”

 

“You go and relax on the lounge while I’ll order.” Baekhyun says, pushing Jongdae in the direction of the lounge room. 

 

After ordering Baekhyun joins Jongdae on the lounge. As soon as he sits down Jongdae attaches himself to his side, curling around him like a cat and Baekhyun instinctively wraps his arms around him. They sit there in silence. No words need to be said. They only thing they needed was to be in each other’s embrace.

 

“Mmh. This is nice.” Jongdae says, breaking the silence as he buries his head in Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“It is.” Agrees Baekhyun, holding Jongdae tighter.

 

“I love you.”

 

Baekhyun smiles. “I love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets to spend some quality time with his kids! Truth be told, I don't really have a lot to say this chapter, nothing much has happened this week. My exam results haven't been posted yet so I have no idea how I went. In Australia we're having an election so I have to vote on Saturday, seeing as I'm legally considered an adult now (damn, nearly missed out on it as well).
> 
> I just posted a oneshot called Bonds (The Ties that Bind Us). It's a Pathcode/Lucky One/Monster/Powers au. I would greatly appreciate it if you went and checked it out! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy and until next week!


	15. Prejudice

_16 th November 2017_

“Come on my babies! Time to get ready for your check-up.” Sings Jongdae as he pinches MInseok’s chubby cheeks causing him to giggle.

 

Jongdae had scheduled a doctor’s appointment for his kids, not because there was anything wrong though. It was just a general health check. Jongdae wanted to make sure that there wasn’t anything that was hiding, something they couldn’t see.

 

After all the boys had been bathed and dressed, Jongdae pilled them all into the car and started off on the journey to the doctors. Jumnyeon entertained himself by playing with his own hands and babbling to himself while Minseok and Luhan tried to imitate the pop songs that Jongdae had put on the radio, who was singing them as well. He was weak when it came to music.

 

The trip to the doctors wasn’t very long, only around 10 minutes so they soon arrived at their destination. Getting out of the car Jongdae puts the kids into the pram, whistling as he walked to the entrance. The drive had put him in a pretty good mood and it showed.

 

Entering into the building Jongdae beams at the receptionist.

 

“Appointment for Byun Jongdae.” He tells her.

 

“Just a moment.” She says, typing away at the keyboard, searching for his name. “Ah yes.” She says after a moment. “The doctor is running a little behind today, so he won’t be able to see you for a minimum of 30 minutes. Sorry.”

 

Jongdae waves the apology off. “No, that’s okay. It can’t be helped.” He says, giving the receptionist a little smile, conveying that he wasn’t upset with the news. With that Jongdae goes over to the waiting area and sits down in a chair and he can already feel the back pain coming on. The chairs at the doctors were not what he would want in his own house.

 

Suddenly, Luhan begins pointing and making noises. His eyes follow the direction in which he is pointing and laughs a little. _Of course._ The place in which Luhan had been pointing at was the little play area.

 

“Do you want to go and play?” asks Jongdae, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes Mama.” They chorus. However, he can’t let them go rest yet.

 

“What do you have to say?”

 

“Please~” they both say, hopeful eyes looking up at him.

 

He hums, pretending to think about it for a moment. “Okay then. I suppose so.”

 

As soon as he had given them his confirmation both of them were out of their seats and running over to the toys with little excited squeals. Jongdae just smiles and takes a babbling Junmyeon out of his seat and into his arms. Junmyeon smiles at him, gums in full view as he plays with his mother’s face. All the while, not noticing the gaze that had focused on them from the other side of the room.

 

Jumnyeon places a sloppy kiss onto his cheek and Jongdae turns his head to the side. As he does that his sees a woman looking at him and his son.

 

“Um, can I help you?” he asks, sitting Junmyeon back in his lap. The woman continues to stare.

 

“You’re one of _those,_ aren’t you.” She says disdainfully. Jongdae can feel a sick felling settling in his stomach.

 

“I’m sorry. One of _those?”_ he asks. Jongdae’s leg begins to bounce up and down. It’s a tick that occurs when he’s nervous or in an uncomfortable situation. Baekhyun was the first person outside of his family to pick up on it.

 

“One of those abominations. A faggot who can conceive.” She spits out, her words full of hate which is also depicted on her face.

 

Jongdae unconsciously tightens his grip on Junmyeon.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” He says, trying to keep up a strong front. It’s not the first time that he had faced prejudice, though each time it wasn’t any less unpleasant then before.

 

“You and your kind should just disappear.” She continues, starting to get louder and more worked up. Jongdae flicks a glance over to Minseok and Luhan who are thankfully too absorbed in their play to pay attention to what is happening elsewhere. “How could you even think about bringing kids into that kind of environment? You’ll just infect them with your disease!”

 

Jongdae swallows hard, trying to reign in his emotions which were a wreck at that moment, ranging from angry to upset. He hugs Junmyeon closer to his chest as he begins to whine, seemingly sensing the tense atmosphere and his mother’s discomfort. Babies always seemed sensitive to emotions.

 

“Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Says a voice from off to the side. It’s the receptionist. “We don’t tolerate behaviour like this on the premises. I can schedule you another appointment or you could go somewhere else but you still need to leave.” She says.

 

The woman huffs, clearly dissatisfied with what she had been told. She gets to her feet, glancing briefly at Jongdae and flashing him a dirty look.

 

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Is the last thing she says before she walks away and out of the building, slamming the door behind her. A brief silence permeates the room, even Minseok and Luhan had stopped playing at the loud slam of the door but they soon resume their previous actions.

 

“I’m so sorry about that.” Says the receptionist who looks horrified by what she had just witnessed.

 

Jongdae gives her a tight lipped smile, the curls at the end of his mouth straightening. “It’s not your fault.” He tries to sound reassuring but he’s sure that his words sound nothing like the sort. They receptionist stands there for a while, not knowing what to do before she slowly goes and sits back behind her desk. Jongdae sighs. People were still so cruel.

 

Well, so much for his earlier good mood. That was completely gone now.

 

Around 15 minutes later, the door to the consultation room opens and a young man steps out. He steps out and closes the door, hand hovering on the handle for a moment before it drops and comes to rest at his side.

 

He turns on his heels quickly and speed walks down the hall. Before he hastily leaves the building Jongdae manages to catch a glimpse of wides eyes and tear stained cheeks, despite the fact that the man’s head was turned towards the ground.

 

_I wonder what made him so upset,_ he thinks.

 

“The doctor will see you now.” Says the receptionist. “It’s the first room on the left.”

 

Getting up, Jongdae calls Minseok and Luhan. “We have to go and see the doctor now. Playtimes over.” Listening to their mother they haul themselves to their feet and walk over to him. With Junmyeon still in his arms he pushed the pram with one hand, though making sure to look behind him to make sure MInseok and Luhan were following him.

 

When he enters the room the doctor looks up. “Hello Jongdae, it’s been a while.” He says kindly.

 

“Yeah, it has, Dr Jung.”

 

“Look at those two. They’re so big now! Walking even.” He say happily, giving the boys a little wave which they cutely return, ever the polite little boys. “Now this little guy, I don’t think I’ve seen before.”

 

“No you haven’t.” Jongdae smiles. “This is Junmyeon. He’s 7 months old.”

 

“Isn’t he an adorable little thing.” He coos. “You planning on having any more or was he the last one?” he asks.

 

“Planning. No, not planning to have another but I’m not opposed to the idea of more kids.”

 

 “That’s nice.” Dr Jung pulls out a file from his drawer. “Now, from what I can see you’re just here for a general health check, right?

 

“Yeah.”

 

The check went fine. Dr Jung could find anything that was of concern through his consultation but to be sure he had said he would send the tests off to the lab to get a more thorough set of results. By the time they had all got back home it was 2 o’clock and all of his babies were tired. Not bothering to carry them upstairs to their rooms, he lies them all on the lounge room floor on a padded blanket with pillows surrounding them on all sides.

 

Suddenly his phone begins to ring and he knows who it is before he even reaches it, the familiar ringtone making him smile.

 

_“Hey babe.”_

 

“Hey yourself.” Says Jongdae. Baekhyun could always brighten up his day.

 

_“How has your day been so far? Did everything go well at the doctors?”_ Baekhyun asks.

 

“It was fine. Everything was fine.” Jongdae says, a little too quickly.

 

_“What’s wrong?”_

“It’s nothing.” Jongdae tries to brush it off.

 

_“It’s not nothing. Tell me what’s wrong.”_

Jongdae worries his lip. “It’s just…some people and their…views.”

_“Oh Jongdae…are you okay?”_

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

_“Don’t let people like that get to you.”_ Baekhyun says, neither of them are strangers to words like that.

 

“I know, it just…it still hurts. Every time.” And it does. They may be used to hearing people spew their prejudice views at them and they may try to act as it doesn’t affect them but even after years they can still feel the sting. Baekhyun encounters it at work all of the time. Not everyone had accepted that fact that he’s a gay detective, paired with the fact that he made it to detective despite being quite young. Not to mention his own family.

 

_“I know, just try not to think about it.”_

“I’ll try.” Jongdae promises.

 

_“I’ll see you when I get home. Maybe I can try and…cheer you up.”_ Baekhyun says and Jongdae can see him smirking and wiggling his eye brows even over the phone.

 

“I’d like that very much.” Answers Jongdae, his usual attitude beginning to resurface.

 

_“I can’t wait.”_

“Just hurry up and get home.”

 

_“Aye, aye Captain!”_

“I’m hanging up now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 has arrived! I finally did it. I've been meaning to add a bit of prejudice and discriminatory views in this because even the world of this fic isn't exempt from it. Like I've briefly mentioned in previous chapters, while homosexuality and male pregnancy is more commonly seen and accepted there are still those who are against it. I'm a big supporter for social justice and marriage equality so when same sex marriage was legalised in America I was ecstatic! It's just a shame that I can't say that for my own country.
> 
> On other news, I voted for the first time on Saturday and wasn't that just one big fuck around. I'm registered to vote but for some reason I wasn't on the role so I had to do an absent vote which took ages. We were there for like an hour and a half. I wanted to die D: And it hasn't been that much better since. Our political system is just a mess at the moment, accusations of miscounting votes and whole suburbs being excused from voting because they ran out of ballot papers. It's just ridiculous! Anyway, enough of that rant.
> 
> Something had only just occurred to me yesterday. Xiuchen/Chenmin is my Exo OTP and I haven't written one yet. Not even any of the stories I have planned after I finish this one had Xiuchen as a pairing. Like, what is this?! I have failed my babies! I think I'll just try and write a one-shot or something. Would you guys like that? They're so cute together. They're like each others biggest fanboys. Jongdae yelling out "IT'S XIUMIN!" when Minseok introduced himself at the opening of his movie was just aborable ^.^ and Minseok saying that Jongdae was like his wife on Travelling Without Managers made me squeal!
> 
> That's enough. See you guys next week! :)


	16. Old Friends

_13 th January 2018_

“You get bigger every time I see you.” Is how Jongdae greets Yifan when he sees him. Yifan, being used to Jongdae’s greetings lacking the usual ‘hello’ just smiles and laughs him off.

 

“And hello to you to.” Greets Yifan, embracing Jongdae in a one armed hug, the other rubbing circles on his now protruding belly. “I would be worried if I wasn’t getting bigger, though I will miss being able to see my toes and tie my own shoelaces.” Yifan was nearing the 5 month mark and he knew that the time of him being able to do most things by himself was soon going to come to an end.

 

“Now that I don’t miss.” Says Jongdae. “Enough about that though. It’s our day to spend with each other. The hubbies have the kids and we’re free to do as we please.”

 

“It better not be anything to strenuous. My feet hurt and I don’t want to run a marathon.” Yifan lied… well not really. His feet were a little sore, he was just being lazy. It was his day to catch up with Jongdae and not having to worry about Yixing, or do anything really.

 

“Nah, don’t worry.” Reassures Jongdae. “An old friend of mine just opened up a café not too far from here and I told him I would come and check it out.”

 

“Oh really. What’s it called?”

 

“Hugs and Mugs.” He says and Yifan’s eyes light up in recognition.

 

“Ah! Chanyeol went there the other day. He said it was a nice place and that their coffee is pretty amazing. He brought home a muffin and _god_ it was heavenly.” Yifan moans. “I can’t believe your friend owns it.”

 

“No fair~” whines Jongdae. “You got to try something before me.”

 

“Aha, sorry.” Yifan says, though he doesn’t sound apologetic at all. That muffin was just too good to be sorry for.

 

“Anyway, let’s go. You’re the one who wanted to sit down.” Says Jongdae.

 

Yifan is thankful that he and Chanyeol moved to this neighbourhood. They met some wonderful people (Jongdae, Baekhyun and family) and everything that you needed was within walking distance. They saved a fortune in fuel.

 

The walk was fortunately short, and they were soon stepping through the doors of ‘Hugs and Mugs’. The café had a decent scattering of people consisting of couples enjoying a nice coffee together and students from the University nearby on their lunch breaks. The atmosphere was calming and both Yifan and Jongdae found themselves loving the place already. It was homely and inviting.

 

A cry of surprise breaks them from their admiration.

 

“Ahh! Jongdae!” comes a voice from behind the counter. When Jongdae looks to where the voice is coming from and sees the person calling him he breaks out into a massive smile.

 

“Ryeowook hyung!” exclaims Jongdae who merrily walks up to the counter. The now identified man waves, a smile also stretching his lips.

 

“Jongdae-ah. It’s good to see you!” Ryeowook says, leaning over the counter to give Jongdae a one armed hug, which is difficult considering he had been ‘blessed’ with the same height as Jongdae.

 

“I did say that I would come and see you hyung.”says Jongdae. “Oh and hyung this is Yifan. He’s a friend.” He says, gesturing to Yifan who gives a little wave and a smile in greeting. Yifan was often pretty shy when meeting new people.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Says Ryeowook, smiling kindly and warmly. Yifan could feel himself relax, he found Ryeowook’s presence quite comforting.

 

“Ah hyung, I think you’ve already met his husband. He came in a few days ago. Freakishly tall, big ears.” Describes Jongdae and recognition flashes in Ryeowook’s eyes immediately.

 

“The elf! I remember him.” He says, which makes them chuckle. Chanyeol really did have the appearance of an elf, yet his name in Jongdae’s contacts will forever remain _‘Chanyoda’_.

 

“Yeah that’s him.” Confirms Yifan, a loving smile adoring his lips.

 

“So what would you guys like?” asks Ryeowook, getting ready to take their orders.

 

“Uhh, I’ll grab an iced Americano and a piece of that delicious looking double choc cake.” Answers Jongdae, already starting to drool.

 

“Alright! What about you Yifan?”

 

“Just an iced tea and a chocolate muffin please.” Says Yifan. Both Yifan and Jongdae reach for their wallets but Ryeowook tells them not to bother.

 

“It’s on the house.” Says Ryeowook.

 

“Are you sure?” questions Jongdae.

 

“Totally. Just don’t tell anyone that. You two are special cases.” He stage whispers.

 

“Thanks hyung!” says Jongdae, smiling brightly. Hey, he wasn’t one to pass up a free meal.

 

“No worries! Go find a seat and I’ll bring orders over to you, I’ll even come and join you for a bit.”

 

“Can you do that?” Jongdae frowns.

 

Ryeowook scoffs. “Of course I can. I do own the place.” And with that he shoos them away, making little flicking motions with his hands. Jongdae and Yifan just do what they were told. They find themselves seated at a booth with a prefect window view, one that looks out to the park.

 

A few minutes pass with Jongdae and Yifan in light conversation before Ryeowook comes over with their orders as well as a steaming cup of coffee for himself.

 

“So…” he says, taking a little sip of his coffee. “…what have you been up to these days? Haven’t seen you in a few years. How’s Baekhyun going? Still treating you right?”

 

Jongdae takes a little bit of his cake and pops it into his mouth. “Baekhyun’s doing great and yes he’s treating me fine. If anything it me that’s not.” He jokes and Ryeowook and Yifan laugh. “And I’ll have you know that we’re parents now. How do you feel about being an uncle?”

 

Ryeowook’s eyes widen almost comically and he hugs Jongdae tight, practically vibrating. “Oh my god! Are you serious?!”

 

Instead of answering Jongdae gets out his phone and after searching through it for a brief moment hands it to Ryeowook who takes it and immediately melts at the sight before his eyes.

 

“Minseok’s the one on the left and Luhan’s on the right. They’re nearly 2 and Junmyeon’s in the middle. He’s 10 months old.” Jongdae tells him.

 

“They’re aborable~ Man you two make some cute babies.” He praises.

 

“We do, don’t we.” Jongdae says, a hint of smugness in his voice. He loved to brag about his children when he could. “Flick to the next picture.”

 

Ryeowook flicks to the next picture and is met with another adorable little baby with noticeable dimples. “And who is this cute little muffin?”

 

“Ah!” says Yifan, eyes lighting up when he sees the picture. “That’s Yixing. He’s mine and Chanyeol’s first.”

 

Ryeowook pouts. “You both make good looking mushrooms~” he whines.

 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “Should I be worried about you calling our kids various different kinds of foods?”

 

“No, you should feel grateful. I don’t do that for every Sally and Bob I meet.”

 

“Well thankyou then.” Smiles Yifan, munching on his muffin. The conversation briefly stalls as they take an intermission consisting of mouthfuls of drinks and food.

 

“So, what about you? Are you and-“ Jongdae starts.

 

“No…” he says, smile sad and wistful. “We aren’t together anymore. We tried to make it work but it just got too much.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jongdae apologises, feeling for the man. Even Yifan felt upset.

 

“Don’t be.” He brushes off. “It was nobody’s fault.” He looks down before his face brightens up again. “It’s not all bad. Went to University, got my degree in Business and completed culinary school and opened up this café. Life’s pretty good for me right now.”

 

“That’s great!” says Jongdae and he’s genuinely happy for his friend.

 

Ryeowook hums. “Yeah. The place is doing great, better than I could have hoped. I’m still looking to hire some more people, hopefully with some culinary experience and the second apartment above the shop is still vacant as well.” He looks at his watch before he sculls the rest of his drink and stands up.

 

“Well, I have to get back to work. It was good meeting you Yifan. I’ll talk to you later Jongdae.” They all wave and Ryeowook disappears back behind the counter again, actually doing his job now.

 

“He’s nice.” Yifan says.

 

“Yeah, he is. He’s an angel. I used to swear someone that nice couldn’t exist until I met him and he proved me wrong.” He smiles.

 

Yifan and Jongdae spent the rest of the afternoon talking about this and that. Yifan and Chanyeol had found out recently that they’re little unborn child was a boy, to which Chanyeol had pouted for an hour but he was still happy that he would have another little man to look after. Yifan said that he already had a name in mind yet his lips remained shut. No amount of begging could get him to reveal the name.

 

Jongdae’s eyes had ben staring out to the park for a while now, Yifan’s conversation to Chanyeol over the phone acting as background noise. If Chanyeol was calling it wouldn’t be long until Baekhyun does the same. Not to mention that they’ve been out for a while so it was probably getting time for them to leave.

 

All of a sudden a body on the other side of the glass catches his attention. Usually it wouldn’t have drawn his attention at all but the body was moving much faster than the ones around him and he couldn’t help but think that he recognised the person. However before he could get a better look the person was already out of his sight, having been swallowed up by the passing crowd.

 

 _Weird._ There was an unusual feeling in his stomach. One that he couldn’t quite describe. He didn’t know if it was good or bad.

 

**~X~**

A body moved through the streets, hands buried in their pockets and head bowed. The body -a man- was hunched into himself, making the already small frame seem even smaller. The man moved with the crowd, keeping to himself and trying to keep others attention away from his own figure. His eyes, even when directed at the floor could still see happy couples and families, seemingly taunting him, though it wasn’t their intention he knew that.

 

He felt tears painting his cheeks which didn’t surprise him at all. It had become a regular occurrence in the past couple of months. He was used to the taste of salt on his lips and the constant state of redness framing his eyes.

 

_No one cares about me._

_I’m all alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 had arrived my friends, and with a new character. Introducing Ryeowook! It took me a while to work out whether or not I was going to use him though. It was either him or Kibum (Key) but I settled on Ryeowook for reason ;) And who's the unidentified man?
> 
> I'm sorry if you guys aren't liking the large time skips or the pacing of the story but I have some things planned and I don't want you guys to have to wait too long for it. If I get a chance to write a lot this week then I may even have a double update for next week. But remember that's not a promise. 
> 
> It's been so cold lately and I'm happy to say that this winter I have yet to get sick! Yay! My immune system is doing it's job for once :) If it's not to cold tomorrow I'll probably go for a drive up to the falls and walk the trails.
> 
> Anyway, see ya next week!


	17. First Meetings

_23 rd February 2018_

 

“Hey Baekhyun!” comes the shout from one of his colleagues which causes him to turn away from his computer which he had been intently focused on.

 

“Yeah!” he shouts back, a little irritated at being disturbed. He really needed to get this report typed up and sent off to the chief as soon as possible and disruptions weren’t appreciated.

 

“I need you to take this case.” He says and Baekhyun groans. He was nearly finished as well. “All you need to do is take the victims statement and that it. Easy. It’s an open and shut case.”

 

Sighing, Baekhyun pushes his chair back and makes his way over to where his colleague is standing. It’s not like he had much of a choice in the matter.

 

 “Where’s the victim and what do I need to know?”

 

“He’s in interview room 3. He’s the victim of an unprovoked attack. He’s a little banged up.” His colleague explained. “He’s already been seen by the doctor and she said that everything seemed fine. No broken bones. Just some bruising.”

 

“What about his name and age?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Sorry, I don’t have that information.” He admitted and Baekhyun gave him a judging look.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. That’s everything I’ve been told by the responding officers.”

 

Baekhyun lets out a breath. “And who were the responding officers?” he inquires. He already has a few in mind.

 

“Officers Lee and Choi.”

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Rookies.” Of course it was. He going to have to talk to the chief later about going through proper questioning procedures with the rookies.

 

 _‘I need to file that away for later’_ he thinks.

 

“Alright. Thankyou.” He dismisses his colleague with a nod of his head. Going over to the water dispenser, he fills up one of the plastic cups before he heads towards interview room three. He lightly knocks on the door with his free hand before opening the door.

 

“Hi.” He says, smiling comfortingly as he closes the door gently behind him. “I’m Detective Byun Baekhyun and I’m here to take your statement if that’s okay with you.”

 

He sees the man nod and taking it as a silent invitation he places the cup on the table in front of where the man is sitting and seats himself in the chair beside his. Now that he is closer he takes the time to study the mans’ face and sees that he is more of a boy than a man.

 

He’s small. Smaller than even Jongdae and that’s saying something. Is frame is covered by an oversized hoodie that gives him the appearance of being even smaller than he actually is and the image of that time Minseok managed to dress himself in one of his jumpers suddenly comes to mind.

 

 _‘The resemblance is uncanny’_ he thinks.

 

Moving up to his face he sees wide eyes, despite the fact that one of them is swollen and both are focused in his lap, causing his hair to partially cover them. Along with the bruised eye, the boy also has a split lip and there’s no telling what else is hiding under his clothes.

 

“Can I get your details?” Baekhyun asks and though he kept his voice low the boy still startles.

 

“I-I don’t want to press any charges. Can, can I just go?” he says in a small voice. Baekhyun is surprised at the boys’ decision. Most victims wanted to see there attacker being charged.

 

“If you don’t want to press charges that’s fine.” Baekhyun starts, frowning slightly. “But I still have to file an incident report and for that I need your details and statement.”

 

By the look on the others face Baekhyun can tell that his is displeased with what he had just been told but he sighs in reluctant surrender. Baekhyun feels sorry for the boy and at his reluctance Baekhyun can feel his fatherly instincts being pulled to the surface.

 

The room is silent for a moment before the boy finally opens his mouth after seemingly thinking over his response.

 

“Do Kyungsoo.” So he finally had a name to put to the face. “19 years old.”

 

_Only 19? So he is a young one._

Baekhyun takes out him memo pad, writing down his details before flashing the boy – _Kyungsoo_ – a reassuring smile. “Now could you tell me what happened?”

 

“Um, I don’t really know.” He says, eyes still directed on his lap. “I was just walking down the street when I felt someone grab me from behind and into the alley way.” As he talks Baekhyun jots down what Kyungsoo is saying and making sure that he doesn’t miss anything out.

 

“He then slammed me into the wall and I knew I had hit it pretty hard because my head hurt.” Kyungsoo said, pointing to the right side of his forehead where there was a pretty nasty bruise that had formed.

 

“I felt his hands combing over my body and I thought he was going to-“  he shivered, swallowing the lump in his throat. “But then I realised he was searching my pockets, looking for my wallet but I, I didn’t have it on me.” Kyungsoo licks his lips and Baekhyun points towards the cup of water on the table, receiving a grateful smile from Kyungsoo who takes a sip.

 

“When he couldn’t find it he started to get mad. He was swearing and mumbling to himself. He flung me around and started hitting me.” As Kyungsoo describes the attack he curls his arms around his stomach – hugging it – and there’s something about the gesture that strikes Baekhyun as being familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what it was.

 

“I either made enough noise or someone who was walking by noticed me but all of a sudden he was thrown off of me. Someone called the police and a lady waited with me until they came.” He finished, taking another sip water and placing it back onto the table after.

 

Baekhyun finished writing down the notes that he needed, flipping the memo pad shut when he was done and putting it in his pocket.

 

“Well that’s all I need.” Baekhyun said, wiping his palms on his pants. Baekhyun’s attention is now completely focused onto Kyungsoo, who is fidgeting in his seat, from what he can’t tell. “Is there anyone that I can call to come and take you home?” he asks.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

“No, I can get myself home. Thankyou.” He says and for the first time, his eyes meet Baekhyun’s and what he sees startles him a little. His eyes are dark and he can see a large amount of vulnerability in them which is paired with sadness and what it perhaps hopelessness. He looks… _lost._

 

Kyungsoo is the one who breaks eye contact first, seemingly feeling the intensity in Baekhyun’s gaze. He stands up and bows to Baekhyun who also returns the gesture.

 

With Kyungsoo uttering another soft thankyou, he leaves the room and Baekhyun is left to watch him as he exits the precinct until he moves out of his sight, an indescribable look plastered on his face.

 

Though it is unlikely, Baekhyun can’t help but feel like this won’t be the last time that he sees Kyungsoo. He is snapped out of his musing when he takes a look at the clock.

 

_4:37_

He only had just under an hour and a half to finish that report before it was time for him to clock out.

 

_Well shit._

**~X~**

Coming back home, Baekhyun’s senses are lathered in the delicious aroma that is Jongdae’s cooking. He can already feel his mouth watering, wanting to wolf it down as soon as it was possible.

 

Being as silent as he could be, he creeped his way into the kitchen and sees Jongdae by the stove, tending to what was to be dinner. Smiling, he walks up to Jongdae and wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist, who jumps in surprise at the sudden embrace.

 

“Jesus Christ, you scared me!” exclaimed Jongdae who had a hand fisting his shirt over his heart.

 

Baekhyun hums and kisses the junction between Jongdae’s neck and shoulder before beginning to sway from side to side. Jongdae’s goes along with it for a while until he pushes Baekhyun off.

 

“Not now Baek. Dinners almost finished.” He says, but he’s not annoyed.

 

Baekhyun does nothing for a second, then he pulls away and plops down onto one of the dining room chairs. He lets out a little groan of exhaustion which gets Jongdae’s attention.

 

“Tough day.” He says, though it’s more of a statement than a question.

 

“Oh god yeah.” Baekhyun says. “Tough and long. I had so much to do and so little time to do it in. It doesn’t help when the newest batch of rookies are lacking in their training and making mistakes that people like me have to fix.” He complains, running a hand through his hair and leaning back in his chair.

 

Wordlessly, Jongdae walks over to Baekhyun and massages his shoulders and he moans, literally turning into putty from the motions. Jongdae has always been good with his hands.

 

“The case that I had today was also…I wouldn’t say draining but…there was a boy and…”

 

“A boy?” Jongdae questions.

 

“Yeah. I had to take his statement and I haven’t been able to get him out of my head since.” Baekhyun says. “Just the look in his eyes, it looked like he had given up, on what I don’t know.” He frowns at the memory.

 

Jongdae halts in his motions. Instead he hugs Baekhyun’s neck and hooks his chin over his shoulders, silently comforting him. Baekhyun holds Jongdae’s hands, lifting one up to his mouth where he hold it to his lips for a moment, bringing it back to his chest after.

 

“Come on. Why don’t you go and spend some time with the boys before dinner is ready.” He suggests, trying to guide Baekhyun’s mind elsewhere. “Luhan’s been a bit cranky today. He wanted his appa and he spat the dummy when I reminded him that you were at work and that he would have to wait for you to get home.” He told Baekhyun as he stood up straight.

 

Eyes lighting up, Baekhyun stands up and kisses Jongdae on the cheek before he goes to find his precious little babies. Jongdae looks on with a fond smile at Baekhyun’s change in mood when their boys were mentioned.

 

Happy that he had successfully destracted Baekhyun, Jongdae turns back to the food. Nobody wants a burnt meal now do they?

 

As he stirs the food in the pot, he hears a set of excited little squeals which are soon joined by a deeper and equally excited voice. He chuckles softly to himself, basking in the sounds of his happy children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet some, if most most of you had been waiting for this for a while and rejoice, for Kyungsoo has finally made an official and candid appearance!! And trust me, it won't be the last one either. I'm hoping to try and get a few chapters written this week but we'll see. I was supposed to do that last week but for some reason I've been so distracted. My textbooks for next semester arrived today and let me tell you, these things must weight like 10 kgs each. Oh, and I passed all of my semester 1 units!! Yay :D
> 
> Anyway, I finally got around to watching the EXO'lution at Tokyo Dome (which was just :O It was just amazing) and the Ex'act showcase (chen and all member focus). Jongdae and Minseok really do act like a couple. They're so cute ^.^ I've also been watching Yixing's drama 'The Mystic Nine'. It's pretty good so far, though I will admit it took me a few episodes to get into it. I'm also trying to decide whether or not I should go and see Yifan's movie 'So Young 2: Never Gone' at my local cinema's and I better decide fast because the last showing is at 9:30pm tonight (around 3 and a half hours from now). Oh and have you guys listened to Zitao's new song 'Black White (AB)' yet? What do you guys think of it?
> 
> Wow. A lot has happened this week.
> 
> See you guys next week! :D


	18. Family Gatherings and Revolutions

_16 th March 2018_

“Hurry up Baekhyun! We need to be at my parents’ house in half an hour!” shouted Jongdae, annoyed and slightly frantic.

 

“I know just hold on! I’m getting dressed now!” he shouted back in return, voice muffled by the bedroom door.

 

They were running late for dinner and were already supposed to be out of the door and on their way. Jongdae was annoyed, seriously annoyed. He knew it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault – peak hour traffic was a bitch – but he still reserved the right to feel annoyed. He also knew that his husband was moving as fast as he could but at the moment he didn’t really care. He hadn’t seen his parents in a while so he was excited to have dinner with them.

 

His parents had learnt that Ryeowook was back in town and they were anxious to catch up with him. They had absolutely adored Ryeowook and lets be real here, who wouldn’t? Jongdae was trying to forget the lashing that he got from his mother when she found out that he had known and failed to inform her.

 

Junmyeon, who was cocked on Jongdae’s hip whined at the shouting, tapping his hand on Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae apologised but he couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. At that moment Junmyeon looked a lot like himself when he tells Minseok and Luhan to stop yelling and use their inside voices while talking.

 

Thundering footsteps could be heard and Baekhyun comes running down the stairs, buttoning up his shirt on the way down and hair still damp from the shower he had taken.

 

“Come on we need to be quick. You grab Minnie and Lulu and don’t worry about the bags, I’ve already put them in the car.” Jongdae tells Baekhyun once he had finished buttoning his shirt.

 

Baekhyun nods, easily picking up Minseok and Luhan form where they were sitting on the lounge. He hoists them up, with each situated on a hip.

 

“Ready to go and see grandma and grandpa?” he asks and both boys nod. Jongdae had said that they had been babbling about it all day. They loved their grandparents, though at this age he’s pretty sure the presents that they were gifted every time they met also had something to do with it. Mama Kim loved to spoil her grandchildren.

 

“No!” Minseok suddenly shouts, startling Baekhyun. “Kitty! Want kitty!”

 

“You want your kitty plushie?” Baekhyun asks again to be sure but it’s pretty obvious that that’s what he wants.

 

“Lulu want deer to!” says Luhan and Baekhyun sighs, leaving the house with everyone could never go smoothly could it.

 

“You go put them in the car and I’ll get their plushies.” Says Jongdae from off to the side. He disappears upstairs, still holding Junmyeon while Baekhyun makes his way outside and out to the car. Strapping them in a little bit of a struggle, both of them whining for their beloved plushies.

 

“Mama’s getting them, don’t worry.” He says, but as he does so he can see Luhan’s bottom lip beginning to tremble and he can already see the tears forming. But like and angel sent from heaven, Jongdae appears on the other side, plushie clutched in his free hand and Luhan goes from sad to happy in the drop of a hat.

 

“Here you go babies~” Jongdae sings, handing Minseok and Luhan their respective plushies. Now that that little hiccup had been sorted Jongdae buckles Junmyeon into his seat but not before handing Baekhyun the car keys. Looking at the time Jongdae sees that they have 15 minutes left, just enough time to get there…hopefully.

 

Not wasting a moment Baekhyun jumps into the front seat and starts the engine just as Jongdae takes his place in the passenger’s seat. The drive is spent watching the lights as they pass with light conversation between Jongdae and Baekhyun, Minseok and Luhan trying to join in occasionally.

 

They soon pull into a familiar driveway and see an unfamiliar car.

 

“Looks like Ryeowook’s already here.” Comments Jongdae as he analyses the red Hyundai Getz. It’s small but Jongdae thought it suited the man in question quite well.

 

Unpacking the car of the bags and the children, they march up to the door. Like real family should, Jongdae doesn’t even bother knocking. Instead, he walks right in giving a quick _“We’re here mama!”_ to announce their presence.

 

Quick footsteps are heard and Liyin comes around the corner and down the hallway, a massive smile on her face and arms out ready to take Junmyeon out of his arms. Jongdae doesn’t even think about denying and hands him over as soon as she gets close enough, pecking her on the cheek in the process.

 

“Look at you Myeonnie! You’ve gotten so big~” Liyin coos at her youngest grandson as she rubs their noses together making Junmyeon giggle in delight.

 

Jongdae smiles at the sight, dropping the bags off in the lounge room and going off to find his father and Ryeowook. Baekhyun greets Liyin, giving her a peck on the cheek as well, seeing as both of his arms were occupied. They both turn and follow Jongdae who has found the two missing persons sitting and chatting together at the dining table.

 

Seeing Jongdae and his little entourage entre the living room Jonghyun and Ryeowook halt their conversation and get up. Jonghyun goes over and hugs his son, Ryeowook doing the same when the father and son duo had separated.

 

“Hey babies!” says Ryeowook. “You want to come to uncle?” he claps his hands and held them out towards Baekhyun and the twins. Minseok, being the shy one burrows his face into Baekhyun’s neck hiding it from view. However after a moment Luhan holds his arms out, accepting Ryeowook’s offer.

 

They had both met Ryeowook on multiple occasions and while Luhan had warmed up to him quickly, Minseok was still getting there. Out of the twins, Minseok was more timid than Luhan. He was shy and warmed up to people slower than the more outgoing Luhan.

 

“Hey son.” Jonghyun says as he claps Baekhyun on the shoulder and pinches Minseok’s cheek. He tries to push his grandpa’s hand away but in reality it looks like he’s pawing at his face like a cat would. The sight is just adorable.

 

“Liyin had just finished cooking when you guys arrive so I can say that your timing is pretty spot on.” Jonghyun praises.

 

“Haha yeah.” Baekhyun rubs his neck in relief. _Thank god_ they got there in time.

 

“Come on boys. It’s time to eat. Me and Jongdae are going to set the table.” Liyin says from the kitchen, Baekhyun, Jonghyun and Ryeowook calling out in affirmation.

 

“You go and sit down and I’ll grab the highchairs.” Jonghyun says, disappearing for a moment before returning with three highchairs. He sits them around the table and Baekhyun puts Minseok into one. Liyin deposits Junmyeon into the other while Ryeowook places Luhan in the remaining one.

 

Jongdae and Liyin swiftly set the table and there is a brief silence while they all fill their plates with the delicious food. Nothing’s better than a mothers cooking.

 

Ryeowook takes his first bite and moans. “Oh my god. It’s been so long since I’ve had your cooking.” He says as he takes another bite.

 

Liyin preens at the compliment. “You’re welcome to come over anytime. I always make more than enough to go around.”

 

“You can definitely count on that.” He promises. How could he refuse an offer like that?

 

As dinner progresses, they all find themselves enjoying the chance to catch up and tell stories of event that had happened both years ago and more recently. Jongdae sipped on the wine, loving the opportunity to have a drink while Baekhyun stuck with water. He was the designated driver and being the law abiding citizen that he is didn’t like driving when he had alcohol in his system.

 

“You were telling us before that you recently got a new worker.” Says Jonghyun and Baekhyun and Jongdae pipe up in interest.

 

“Ah do you finally filled the free position did you?” Jongdae asks. The last time they had been to the café he was still looking.

 

“Mmh yeah. Around 5 or 6 weeks ago I think.” Ryeowook answers. “I’m also renting the apartment out to him.”

 

“That’s great!” exclaims Liyin. “What’s he like?” she says, curious about the boy her second son had hired.

 

“He’s a good kid. Quiet but hard working.” He says, but a rueful smile makes its way onto his face. “He’s a little bit…damaged.” He pauses and everyone is sitting in attention. “He’s had a hard life.” He explains.

 

“The poor thing.” Comments Liyin, felling sympathy for the boy she didn’t even know.

 

“What’s his name?” Jongdae asks wanting to know if he had seen him on his visits to the café.

 

“Do Kyungsoo.” Ryeowook says and Baekhyun chokes on his water which he was drinking and Jongdae has to pat his back while his eyes were wide in surprise. The others look at the pair, wondering why the boys name had caused such a reaction.

 

“Did you say Do Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun said after he had recovered from nearly choking to death.

 

“Ah yeah. Why, do you know him?”

 

“Kind of.” Baekhyun says. “He was assaulted and I took his statement.”

 

Realisation took over Ryeowook. “So that’s why he came home with bruises.” He ponders over this information for a moment. “He wouldn’t really tell me about what had happened and I was worried but he assured me that he and they baby were okay.”

 

“That’s good then.”

 

_Wait, what?_

_Baby?_

“Did you just say baby.” Jongdae asks for Baekhyun. “You didn’t tell me he was pregnant.” He says, turning towards Baekhyun who is just as surprised and Jongdae.

 

“You didn’t know?” says Ryeowook, a frown adoring his face.

 

“No. I had no idea. It wasn’t even mentioned on the medical repot I was given.”

 

 _‘Why would that be included?’_ he thought. It’s an important bit of information. There’s no reason why it shouldn’t have been in there.

 

“Strange.” Comments Liyin and it really was.

 

“How is he anyway?” Jongdae inquires.

 

“He- yeah he’s good. Well as good as he can be. He’s doing a lot better than he was when I first met him anyway so I’ll take that as a positive sign.” Ryeowook says but he doesn’t give any details about it and everyone respects that, even though they’re sure he knows more than what he’s telling. They may be curious but they didn’t want to pry into someone else’s privacy.

 

Noticing that the mood has turned sombre Jonghyun changed the subject and soon they were all chatting away again. The boys had finished their food with Minseok and Luhan being cleaner than Junmyeon who had half of his food covering some part of his little body.

 

Jongdae went over to Minseok and Luhan, wiping their faces with a cloth but the same could be done for Junmyeon. He needed a complete wardrobe change, luckily Jongdae was always prepared. Junmyeon was soon wearing nice, clean clothes. Dinner came to an end and with that everyone moved over to the lounge room where they could sit comfortably and keep and eyes on the boys while they played.

 

Once given free range of the floor in the lounge room, Minseok and Luhan headed straight towards the basket of kids toys that Liyin and Jonghyun had bought for them to play with when they came over while Junmyeon was content to just sit in his grandpa’s lap. By the drooping of his eyes, Jongdae was sure that he would be sound asleep in a matter of minutes.

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier but my cousin’s going to be coming down in a couple of weeks.” Says Ryeowook suddenly, as if he had just remembered it.

 

“Jonginnie?” says Jongdae, a smile beginning to form on his face. “I haven’t seen that kid in years. How’s he going?”

 

“He’s great. He’s transferring Universities to one not too far away from the café so he’s going to be living with me.”

 

“Ahh, it’ll be good to see him. What’s he studying?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Dance.” Ryeowook says with a proud smile.

 

“Of course.” Says Jongdae. Jongin had always loved dance. He literally lived and breathed it with his entire body.

 

“I’m a little bit worried though.” Ryeowook confessed. “Kyungsoo doesn’t do to well with strangers and I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Reassures Liyin. “From what I remember Jongin was a kind boy.”

 

“Yeah you’re right.” He agrees. “But I just can’t help but feel protective over Kyungsoo.”

 

Suddenly Luhan comes waddling over and tugs on Ryeowook’s hand and points over of the toys they he and Minseok had scattered over the floor.

 

“Play.” He says simply.

 

“You want me to play with you?”

 

“Uh huh.” Luhan nods in reply and pulls Ryeowook off of the lounge and over to Minseok. Minseok looks at the new comer and shuffles a short distance away, becoming shy again. Seeing this, Ryeowook picks up the kitty plushie that he knows belongs to Minseok and offers it to him.

 

Minseok just stares at it for a while before slowly reaching out and grabbing it. Once he has it he hugs it to his chest and Ryeowook smiles, amused at Minseok’s mannerisms.

 

Ryeowook continues to play with them as the night goes on and everyone can see Minseok slowly warming up to him. Multiple times Minseok was seen approaching Ryeowook instead of waiting for Ryeowook to approach him.

 

In the meantime, Junmyeon was peacefully snoozing away in the strong and comforting arms of his grandpa, drool staining his shirt but Jonghyun didn’t mind one bit. Instead, he found it quite endearing. It reminded him of when Jongdae was a baby and would fall asleep in his arms. While there’s no denying that Jongdae is a mummy’s boy, Jongdae had often found comfort in the arms of his father. He had felt safe and protected.

 

Over the other side of the room, Luhan began to whine and looking at the clock Baekhyun saw that it was late.

 

“Babe. I think it’s about time we head home. They boys are looking pretty tired.” Baekhyun said to Jongdae and after seeing the state of his children he agreed.

 

“We’ll walk you guys out.” Said Liyin, standing up as the others did the same.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae walked over to the boys, Baekhyun picking up Luhan while Jongdae got Minseok. After picking up their bag, the family made their way outside and to the car.

 

“Say goodbye to grandma, grandpa and uncle Ryeowook.” Jongdae says.

 

“Bye…” they sleepily mumble as Liyin and Jonghyun give them little kisses on the cheek. Ryeowook waves at them and Luhan waves back. After a moment Minseok does so as well, a shy smile on his face. By the looks of it Minseok had finally accepted Ryeowook.

 

Jongdae buckles the twins in while Jonghyun straps the still sleeping Junmyeon into his own seat. The family is soon piled into their car and with their last farewells and promises catch up again soon, they pull out of the driveway.

 

 None of the children make it home before they fall asleep and Jongdae can feel himself being pulled into the nice depths of sleep. He must have drifted off for a seconds because the nest thing he knows he’s being shook awake, the familiar sight of the driveway greeting him.

 

Sleepily, Jongdae carries the dead weight of Junmyeon up the stairs and into bed, Baekhyun following him with the twins but breaking off to put them in their own rooms. With the kids put to bed, Jongdae goes into their bedroom and collapses onto the bed, not bothering to take anything off.

 

He can hear the sounds of Baekhyun padding into the bedroom and the ruffling of clothing as their taken off. He feels Baekhyun taking off his shoes and sock, as well as his pants and shirt, leaving his underwear on. Baekhyun pulls him into a sitting position and slips a loose shirt over his head before laying him back down and pulling the covers over him.

 

There’s a pause in movement until the light switch is flicked off and the bed dips and Baekhyun slides in next to him. In seconds Jongdae is long gone, mind drifting off to sweet dreams and body kept warm by the one of his husband who is wrapped protectively around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18! It's getting long now. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. I think I'm suffering a bit of writers block. Like I know what I want to write but when I go to write it it just doesn't turn out the way I want it to. But thank the heavens I finally got this chapter finished.
> 
> Guys, I'm absolutely freaking out though. I've been watching videos of their concert and I am absolutely blown away. And the choreography for Artificial Love...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!! I'm never going to be able to listen to this song the same way ever again. Those body rolls and hip thrusts will be the death of me. I can now die happy to the image of Jongdae's sexy af body rolls. And it's official guys, Park Chanyeol has abs and they're beautiful. He's jacked af though. Those flannel shirts and jumpers have been hiding so much from our eyes. Now all we're waiting for is Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and Jongdae. While the mesh shirt was a step up, I need an unobstructed view of them. Funny thing though, Jongdae had to dance Artificial love in front of Lee Sooman XD He was totally fanboying over them It's hilarious.
> 
> I feel sorry for Jongin and Yixing though. They get hurt so much :'( And you could tell how hard Jongin was trying not to cry and Yixing saying that he was heading back stage to change as he limped off stage. I hope they rest and recover well.


	19. Sleepy Mornings

_14 th April 2018_

Baekhyun didn’t know what had woken him up, but what he did know was that it was too damn early on a Saturday morning to be one of the living, which was confirmed by the fact that Jongdae was still peacefully sleeping beside him.

 

On the weekend it was highly unusual for Baekhyun to be awake before his husband. Baekhyun used the weekends to sleep in and recharge from a busy week at the station. After lying on his back and staring at the ceiling for a while he turns towards the clock on the bedside table and groans at the numbers that flash back at him.

 

_6:13 am_

 

Yep. It’s definitely too early. Rolling back onto his side so he’s facing Jongdae, he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, only for them to open again moments later. Looks like there’s no sleep in for him this morning. However he’s too comfortable to get up just yet. Instead, he chooses to gaze at the beauty that is Byun Jongdae.

 

His pale and blemish free face is completely lax in sleep. Eyelashes that were impossibly long kissed his killer cheekbones which Baekhyun whole heartedly believed were crafted by the gods – Jongdae would disagree, saying that he inherited them from his father but Baekhyun would have none of that. His lips formed a slight pout and the upturn of the corner of his lips made it seem like he was always smiling, even in sleep. His breathing was steady, chest moving up and down fluidly. His hair was all over the place, sticking out in every direction.

 

It was endearing. He was endearing. Jongdae was his everything and in return, Baekhyun was Jongdae’s everything. Baekhyun lightly rests his palm against the side of Jongdae’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheek and trailing it down only to stop at the corner of his mouth. Jongdae’s face twitches at Baekhyun’s touch. Baekhyun freezes, scared that he had woken him up but Jongdae just settles.

 

Baekhyun lets out a breath, doing a little congratulatory dance is his head over the fact that he had succeeded in not waking him up. Jongdae deserves his rest.

 

As carefully and as silently as possible, Baekhyun slides off the bed and tiptoes out of the room, lightly closing the door behind him. He’s about to head downstairs to make himself a much needed cup of coffee but he hears a little noise coming from Junmyeon’s room.

 

Backing away from the stairs he walks into his youngest son’s room. He stands beside the crib and there he sees Junmyeon, who gives him the biggest smile when he sees that his father is now in the room.

 

“Hey baby~” Baekhyun says, tickling his stomach. “Look who’s awake~”

 

Junmyeon simply giggles. It amazes Baekhyun how kids could be so happy in the mornings. It’s not even 7:00 yet and Junmyeon is already bright eyed and wide awake.

 

Junmyeon squeals when Baekhyun pokes his noise and starts blowing bubbles with his drool. It’s slighty gross but Baekhyun thinks it’s cute. Really, basically anything little kids do can be considered as cute. They could kill a man and probably still be cute while doing it.

 

“Come on, come to Appa.” Baekhyun says as he lifts Junmyeon from the confines of his cot. As soon as Junmyeon is in his father’s arms he sticks the sleave of his shirt into his mouth. Junmyeon is always chewing on something and this morning he seemed to have deemed Baekhyun’s shirt as worthy enough to stick in his mouth.

 

With Junmyeon glued to his hip – and shirt – Baekhyun finally heads downstairs and immediately starts the coffee machine. 5 minutes later he has a steaming cup of coffee held in his grasp which he takes a large gulp of it before setting it down on the coffee table in the lounge room and slumping down onto the couch. He sits Junmyeon on the floor beside his feet and watches as he crawls away, heading towards the stacking blocks.

 

Baekhyun flicks on the TV, making sure to keep the volume low to as to not wake up the three other sleeping bodies in the house.

 

At around 7:30 a drowsy Minseok comes down the stairs, rubbing his eyes with one hand and cat clutched in the other. Baekhyun wants to laugh because Minseok’s bed hair is absolutely insane. His fluffy strands, like Jongdae’s, are everywhere.

 

“Come here baby.” Baekhyun calls and Minseok immediately comes over. When he gets to his father he crawls into Baekhyun’s lap and cuddles into him, eyes still blinking slowly, heavy with sleep.

 

A few minutes later they are joined by Luhan, whose hair is in the same state as Minseok’s. He to, cuddles up to Baekhyun who changes the channel to the children’s’ favourite channel.

 

“Where Mama?” Luhan asks, ending it with a yawn.

 

Baekhyun tries smooths out Luhan’s hair and laughs as it stays just as wild. This was something that couldn’t be tamed.

 

“Mama’s still sleeping Lulu.” He answers.

 

“Why?” Luhan blinks curiously. Mama’s always the up before them.

 

“Because Appa let him sleep in.”

 

“Why?” Pipes up Minseok and Baekhyun internally groans.

 

“Because Mama’s tired, baby. He needs his rest.”

 

Two sets of eyes blink up at him and Baekhyun looks back at them in curiosity. It feels like they’re assessing him or something.

 

“Okay.” Says Luhan finally, seemingly satisfied with his father’s answer.

 

Finished with their interrogation, their attention is now directed at the TV so they can watch their favourite cartoons. Even though they’re just spending some silent time together Baekhyun cherishes moments like these.

 

Just past 9:00 Jongdae comes stumbling down the stairs, hair a mess and eyes half lidded. He lets out a big yawn and stretches his arms out wide and heads over to the coffee machine like Baekhyun had done hours before. When it’s done he comes into the lounge room, plopping himself beside Baekhyun, joining the Byun pile.

 

Baekhyun tries not to shiver at Jongdae’s attire. He’s wearing a long, baggy shirt but that’s not where the problem lies. No. The problem lies with the fact that it’s pink. So pink that it physically hurts Baekhyun’s eyes and he tries his hardest not to turn away from the monstrosity that lays before him.

 

Now, don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t exactly hate pink, well pale pinks anyway. But hot pink, hot pink he hates. Baekhyun is pretty sure Jongdae bought that shirt just to spite him.

 

After a while Minseok and Luhan start wriggling, indicating that they wanted out of the Byun pile. Baekhyun lets them and they jump off, going off to their play room. When they go Jongdae takes their place, plastering himself to his side and resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Baekhyun kisses his hair and wraps his arm around Jongdae’s shoulder, who only snuggles in closer.

 

“When did you get up?” Jongdae asks, voice still thick with sleep.

 

“Around six.”

 

“Why so early?”

 

“I don’t know.” Says Baekhyun. “I woke up and just couldn’t fall back to sleep.”

 

“Is that so?” Jongdae says. “Thankyou for letting me sleep in then.” He kisses Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

They sit there for a while, just listening to the sounds of the kids playing and their own breathing until their tummies growl in hunger which is their que to separate and make breakfast to fill their bellies.

 

“Is there anything we need to do today?” Baekhyun asks after they had all eaten.

 

“Nothing really.” Jongdae answers as he puts his dirty dishes in the sink. “We just have to pack up one of the twins cribs to get ready to be given to Kyungsoo for the surprise.”

 

In the short time that they have known Kyungsoo they have already grown quite close the young man. A couple of weeks ago they had gone to the café to help Jongin move in with Ryeowook and that’s when they had encountered Kyungsoo.

 

When Kyungsoo had first laid eyes on Baekhyun his eyes had widened, recognising the detective from their first meeting. Jongdae’s eyes were also widened, having recognised him as the upset boy from the doctors a couple of months ago. He stooled his reaction, not knowing if Kyungsoo remembered or wanted to remember. It obviously wasn’t the brightest moment in his life.

 

Despite the tense and wary meeting, Kyungsoo soon warmed up to them, especially the kids. While Baekhyun and Jongdae were moving boxes with Ryeowook and Jongin, Kyungsoo was playing with the Byun kids.

 

By the time Jongin had been completely moved in, Kyungsoo and the boys were well attached to each other. So much so that Minseok and Luhan had taken to calling him either ‘Owl hyung’ or ‘Soo hyung’. Both parents were surprised by how quick Minseok became comfortable around the boy.

 

They hadn’t learnt much about his past, or his situation yet but they weren’t going to pry. He would tell them when his was ready. 

 

Now, about the surprise, Ryeowook wanted to help Kyungsoo prepare for the baby. He knew that Kyungsoo didn’t own much and he also knew that he didn’t have a large amount of money to get what he needed so Ryeowook had decided to help him out, secretly of course. Kyungsoo wasn’t one to ask for help and Ryeowook felt the need to step in.

 

When Ryeowook had announced his plan, everyone had jumped at the opportunity to help, pitching in what they could and they had accumulated a decent amount of stuff. Pretty soon they were going to fill Kyungsoo’s apartment with everything, Ryeowook just needed to get Kyungsoo out of the house for a couple of hours.

 

“I’ll do it soon.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae hums in acceptance. At least he didn’t have to do it seeing as Baekhyun had offered. Though it wasn’t like Jongdae was going to do it anyway, Baekhyun was the designated handy man so it was always his job, even his he didn’t realise it.

 

“You think the boys would be up for a trip to the park later?” Jongdae asks, wanting to get out of the house.

 

“I think they would love it.” Says Baekhyun. “It’s a nice day outside and I think we could both benefit from a little sun exposure.”

 

“Well, the sooner you pack up the crib the sooner we can get out there then.”

 

“Whatever you say, my liege. I live to serve you.”

 

“You’re damn right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. It's a bit of a fluffy chapter this week. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to the usual standards. I haven't really been having a great week. My sister boyfriends had a car accident (thankfully he's okay) and there's been some family problems that I had to deal with which hit the climax last night. I won't say more than that but it was bad enough that I spent the night and the majority of today at my friends house. So if the second half of the chapter falls off a little that's probably why. I wasn't really feeling it but things are better at the moment.
> 
> On a lighter note the EXO'rdium tour in Seoul has successfully finished and EXO just keeps on breaking records. It's a shame about what's happening between South Korea and China though. That's seriously going to affect Korean entertainment.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next week!


	20. Operation Kyungsoo

_28 th April 2018_

“Kyungsoo, are you ready to go?” Jongdae asks as he knocks on said boys door.

 

“Yeah. Just give me a sec.” comes the muffled voice of Kyungsoo as he moves around his apartment.

 

Jongdae opens the door and sees Kyungsoo coming out of his bedroom. When his eyes land on Jongdae his lips pull up into that sweet heart shaped smile that everyone loves to see.

 

“Okay. I’m ready hyung.” Says Kyungsoo, toeing on his shoes by the door.

 

“Let’s go then. But how many times have I asked you to just call me Jongdae?” he chides with fake annoyance, clicking his tongue.

 

“Okay, _Jongdae_.” Kyungsoo says emphasising the others name. Jongdae smiles in satisfaction. He’d won that round.

 

“Lets go.” Jongdae says and the walk downstairs to where the café is.

 

“Have fun guys!” Ryeowook yells, hand waving. Jongdae and Kyungsoo return that wave and when Kyungsoo turns away Ryeowook winks at the elder of the two. Jongdae flashes the café` owner a knowing smile. There’s another reason why Jongdae had asked Kyungsoo out, the younger being the only one who was unaware of his motives.

 

“So what are we going to do?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“I thought about getting some lunch and then going over to the park. How’s that sound?”

 

“That sounds perfect.” He smiles, lips forming that pretty heart shape again and it really does change his appearance. His stomach rumbles, an embarrassed laugh slipping from his mouth as he rubs his 6 and a half month baby bump. He still had two and a half months to go but he already looked huge. Jongdae had the same problem when he was pregnant. Damn them and their tiny petite bodies.

 

Jongdae laughs as well. “What have you been craving lately? I know I craved fried chicken for the entirety of my pregnancy with Junmyeon.”

 

“Bubble tea.” Kyungsoo says. “Bubble tea and spinach and feta pastry. The spinach and feta I can understand but not the bubble tea. I don’t even like bubble tea!” he says in exasperation.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. I know the feeling. I hate mustard and mayonnaise yet when I was pregnant with the twins I put them on absolutely everything, and I mean everything.” He shivers as he reminisces. That was a dark, dark time.

 

“That’s gross.” Kyungsoo says, his disgust obvious.

 

“That it is my friend. That it is.” He agrees.

 

They walk down the street, engaged in small talk as Jongdae leads them to a popular bubble tea shop that he knows about. When they walk in the door the bell jingles at their arrival, a girl – one of the workers – flashes them a pretty smile.

 

“Welcome to Bubble Pop! Can I take your orders?”

 

“Yes thankyou.” Jongdae answers. “I’ll grab one vanilla and one chocolate bubble tea. Um, a bagel and you wouldn’t happen to have spinach and feta pastries would you?” he asks.

 

“As a matter of fact we do! They come in packs of ten, fifteen or twenty with a choice of sour cream and/or chilli sauce.”

 

“Great. We’ll take fifteen on them with sour cream.” Jongdae says, knowing that Kyungsoo wasn’t particularly fond of chilli sauce.

 

“It shouldn’t be too long. I’ll bring it out to you when it’s finished.” The younger lady says after they had payed. They go and sit down and not even five minutes later they are handed their order.

 

“Thankyou!” they both say, bowing at the girl before the head off, taking a short walk to the part to each their lunch.

 

Jongdae takes them over to the chair that Baekhyun and Jongdae had sat at many times, the chair that over looked the lake.

 

“Wow. This is so beautiful.” Kyungsoo says, in awe that something like this had been here the entire time and he had only just seen it.

 

They chat for a while, sipping in their bubble tea and munching on their food, filling their bellies. Jongdae talks of his kids, Baekhyun and his desire to get back into the teaching game. Kyungsoo speaks Ryeowook and his antics and well as speaking fondly albeit a little shyly about Jongin and Jongdae can see in the way he speaks that there’s a good chance that he’s perhaps starting to develop feelings for the slightly older male.

 

There’s a brief silence that settles over them, both looking out at the lake as they watch mother duck herd her little ducklings out of the water and onto the shore. There’s something Jongdae wants to talk to Kyungsoo about but he’s not sure if he really should. After a moment he sighs, making up his mind, he just hopes nothing bad will come off it.

 

“Hey Kyungsoo. There’s something I want to talk to you about.” He says and the younger looks at him. “I didn’t know whether or not I should mention this but please keep in mind you don’t have to say anything. I won’t pressure you.”

 

“Okay…” Kyungsoo says, sounding unsure.

 

“When I met you at the café well, that wasn’t the first time I had actually seen you.” The younger frowns at him in confusion. “I had seen you month earlier. At the doctors office.”

 

At that Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide, staring at Jongdae in what he identifies as slight disbelief and horror.

 

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to say anything.” Jongdae says, placing a comforting hand on the youngers shoulder.

 

“No. It’s okay.” He breathes, looking down as his limp hands that are in his lap. “I had just found out I was pregnant.” He explains. “I was upset and angry at myself. You know, I had never wanted kids.” He confessed. “Never really expressed the desire and when I found out that I was going to be a mother I didn’t know want to do. I even thought about getting an abortion but the very thought of it just made me want to puke.” He says beginning to cry. Jongdae holds him tighter.

 

“I’ve know I was gay since the beginning of high school but I never told anyone. My parent are conservative, very old school and they detested same sex couples.” He continues. “They had always been tough with me, making me study hard and disciplining me when I didn’t perform or when I did something that was wrong in their eyes. One day my dad caught me kissing a boy in my room. He was livid. I had never seen his that mad before. H-he beat me while my mother just stood there and watched. He kept saying that no son of his would be tempted by sin.” He shudders, remember the feeling of his father’s hits and the sting of his words.

 

Jongdae’s can feel his heart breaking at the youngers recount.

 

“The next day, when I went to school I could feel everyone looking at me and at first I didn’t know why but then people started calling me names like ‘fag’ and I knew. The boy had told some of his friends who then told other people and soon everyone knew. I was bullied for the rest of my time in school.” He tells, pausing to wipe his face with the back of his sleeve.

 

“About a month before graduation I became friends with a boy. He approached my one day and just started talking to me. No one had done that since word got out and I welcomed it. I finally had someone to talk to again. I trusted him.” He says and Jongdae can sense what’s coming next.

 

“After graduation he convinced me to go to a party. I don’t know why I said yes. I don’t like them. I don’t like alcohol or loud music or dancing. I told him that I wasn’t going to have any alcohol and he said he understood he got me something else. It tasted good, really good.” He says. “I don’t remember much but I do remember feeling hot and drowsy.” He swallows and Jongdae can guess where that lead.

 

“The next thing I remember I’m waking up in an unfamiliar bed naked, with him lying next to me. It was then that I knew what had happened. I confronted him about it and he said that it was just a bit of fun. That I had been a dare he friends had given him. I was distraught. I had trusted him and he had taken my virginity from me and he just laughed. Laughed right in my face and said it wasn’t even worth it.” He said, now completely sobbing.

 

Jongdae gathers him up, hugging him tight as he cried into his chest. Jongdae could feel himself begin to tear up alongside him.

 

“About two or three weeks later I started throwing up and I knew, I just knew what it meant. I booked an appointment and the next day I went to the doctors. The doctor confirmed what I already knew but somehow the news still shocked me. I didn’t know what to do so I just cried.” He says and Jongdae remembered watching him leave the office, head bowed and tears streaming down his face.

 

“I didn’t want to tell my parents but it seemed I didn’t have to. They found the doctors note. They told me to get rid of it and I remember shouting at them, saying that it’s my baby and there’s no way I’ll do that. I remember his face turning steely cold and telling me that this is no longer my home and I have 10 minutes to get out and never come back.”

 

“Oh sweety.” Jongdae says in sympathy, hand running through the youngers hair. The scene was familiar to Jongdae. It wasn’t the first time he was doing this for someone.

 

“I didn’t have anywhere to go.” He sniffed, wipping snot onto Jongdae shirt but he wasn’t bothered by it. He had had much worse before. “I came across a short stay shelter where I stayed for a couple of weeks before I saw the sign of the door of a café looking for a worker.” At that Kyungsoo smiled for the first time since he had started telling his story. “I think Ryeowook could sense something because he hired me straight away and when he found out that I was living at a shelter he literally forced me to move into his spare apartment.”

 

Jongdae laughs at that. No one says no to Ryeowook.

 

“Everything’s been good so far, well a part for that incident.” He says talking about his trip to the police station and his first meeting with Baekhyun. “You’ve all been to kind to me. I don’t want to wake up and find that this has all been a dream.”

 

“Hey, don’t you worry. I can assure you that this is no dream.” Jongdae says, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

“Oh god I’m sorry. I cried so much.” He sniffles, hands over his face in embarrassment.

 

“Hey don’t be sorry. If you didn’t cry I would think there was something wrong with you.”

 

For a while they just sit there, Jongdae’s arm still wrapped securely around Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

 

“You know, even though my parents practically disowned me I still can’t bring myself to hate them. No matter how hard I want to or how hard I try.” He says and Jongdae understands.

 

“They’re still your parents. They’re not perfect but they raised you. It’s always hard to bring yourself to hate something or someone you once loved. You’re not alone.” He comforts. “You know, Baekhyun once said the same thing to me many years ago.” He reveals.

 

“Really?”

 

“Mm.” he hums. “So don’t feel bad about it. Don’t dwell on it and just move on and do what makes you happy.” He tells the younger, hoping that Kyungsoo will take his advice.

 

“Thankyou for listening.”Kyungsoo says and Jongdae simply smiles at him.

 

“No, thankyou for trusting me enough to tell me.” He says. “How about we head back. We’ve been out for a while.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’m feeling a little tired anyway.”

 

Collecting up their rubbish, they through it in the bin as they want out of the park. As they do, Jongdae sends a quick message which was missed by Kyungsoo, slipping his phone back into his pocket when he finishes. Soon they arrive back at the café. Jongdae accompanies Kyungsoo upstairs to where he lives next to Ryeowook and Jongin.

 

Opening the door Kyungsoo can tell that something is different about his apartment straight away. His old couch had been replaced by a new one, in fact, his entire lounge room had been changed. He now has a TV and a coffee table, as well as a bookcase filled with books. He looks into the little kitchen and dining room and sees has now has new appliances and table as well.

 

“Surprise!” someone shouts and Kyungsoo turns towards the front door and see Ryewook standing with Baekhyun, Jongin, Yifan and Chanyeol.

 

“What?”

 

“Have you seen the spare room yet?” Ryeowook says, not answering Kyungsoo’s question.

 

“No.” he says and Ryeowook immediately drags him down the hall to the spare bedroom.

 

“Open the door.” He says and Kyungsoo does as he’s told, eyes widening and beginning to tear up. The once empty room had been turned into a baby room. There was a crib, changing table, chair and loads on toys that a kid could play with. He had been wanting to get his babies room ready since he had moved in but he didn’t have the money for it.

 

“W-what? Why? How…” he stammers, not knowing what to say.

 

“Because you’re family, and family helps each other.” Ryeowook says and at the he begins to ball his eyes out. Jongin steps up and hugs Kyungsoo tight as he cries. Tears that he lets run freely for they are tears of happiness, tears that tell him he finally belongs somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally hit the big 2-0!! This chapter was a bit of a tear jerker. You get to hear Kyungsoo's backstory. The poor baby's been through so much hasn't he :'( But at least he has the others to make him happy. Truthfully I've had this chapter planned for a while so I'm happy that it's finally in the story :3
> 
> For those who are interested I've been working on a Xiuchen fic and the first chapter should be up within the next couple of days. I'm pretty happy with it to be honest. It was my first time writing smut and I think I did a pretty decent job. Now it's time for me to actually do my Uni homework- the history readings are killing me D:
> 
> See you guys next week!


	21. Late Arrivals and Pandas

_5 th June 2018_

“When are you going in?” Jongdae asks over the phone while he’s in the process of making dinner. The twins are keeping themselves occupied, Junmyeon is having a nap in the lounge room and Baekhyun is showering after a long day at work.

 

 _“They said if I don’t go into labour tomorrow then I’ll have to go in either that night or the next day for them to induce me.”_ Yifan says.

 

Yifan was nearly a week over his due date. He was as big as a whale and the little bun in his over still wasn’t ready to come out into the world despite having a solid 9 months of incubation in the best environment it will ever have. Chanyeol said their baby was a mamas boy yet Yifan didn’t care for that sentiment at the moment. He wanted this baby out of his belly and into his arms two weeks ago.

 

“I would say I understand completely but that’s a lie.” Jongdae says, lifting up the spoon and giving it quick taste, humming in pleasure when he deems the taste to be right. “I do understand wanting them out though. Towards the end that’s all you really want.”

 

 _“Yeah.”_ Yifan sighs. _“I just hope nothing goes wrong. You of all people know that as males it’s more dangerous for us when we’re overdue during a pregnancy.”_

 

“Yeah. I know.” He says. They had both been blessed that their pergnacies had all gone smoothly. “Where’s Chanyeol anyway? I thought he would have been all over you.” He asks.

 

 _“He was.”_ Yifan laughed. _“But I managed to convince him to take Yixing to go and visit his parents. They’ve been waiting to see him for ages.”_

 

“Wow. How’d you manage that?” Jongdae says, astonished. Over the past week Chanyeol hadn’t been more than a couple of metres from the Chinese male.

 

_“I think he realised I was getting a little frustrated from is constant hovering that he decided to give me a little space.”_

“Good man.” Jongdae hums.

 

He takes the pot off of the stove and after manipulating the phone so it’s pressed against his ear and shoulder places it in the middle of the table.

 

_“Oh hey, I have to go. Chanyeol and Xing just got home.”_

“Yeah no worries. Just remember to call me when something happens okay.” He says.

 

 _“Will do. Talk to you later.”_ He promises. _“Bye.”_

“Bye!” he says then hangs up.

 

“Was that Yifan?” Baekhyun asks as he comes downstairs, ruffling his damp hair with his hand.

 

Jongdae watches as a drip of water drops from his hair and down his neck so slowly he swears everything is in slow motion. He looks away, busying himself with setting the table and trying to hide the fact that he was blatantly staring, hoping that Baekhyun hadn’t noticed.

 

Too bad for him Baekhyun hadn’t missed it. When Jongdae turned away Baekhyun let a little satisfied smirk rest on his lips.

 

“Y-yeah.” He answers. “He still hasn’t gone into labour so he’ll probably have to be induced.” He continues distractedly.

 

Baekhyun hums. “Hey.” He says, grabbing Jongdae hand and pulling it was from the cutlery. “Why don’t you go and get the boys. I’ll finish setting the table.” He offers but it’s more like he’s telling.

 

Jongdae nods staring to walk to where the boys are. He’s nearly out of the dining room when he squeaks as a firm hand slaps about his butt. He whips around only to see Baekhyun innocently setting the table. His face is red but his slits his eyes, glaring at the offender for a moment before he carries on with his task of gathering the boys.

 

While eating dinner there’s a tension that settles over, one that they’re both entirely familiar with. The boys notice nothing, remaining completely oblivious to atmosphere their parents have created. Junmyeon babbles as he plays with his food and occasionally putting some into him mouth. Most of his words are inaudible, neither parents being able to decipher them.

 

Minseok and Luhan eat their food diligently and less messy than their little brother. They’ve had a lot of practice in how to use their utensils properly. They would chime in about things they had seen on TV or things they had done that day with enthusiasm and excitement. At this age they found everything and anything exciting.

 

Bath time was a challenge like it always was yet this time it was for a different reason. Jongdae could feel eyes boring into the back of his head the entire time. Every time he had passed by his husband he had ghosted his hands over various parts of his body, namely his waist and behind as well as a few well placed kisses along the sensitive part of his neck.

 

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae says sternly when a hand slips under his shirt.

 

Baekhyun just looks at him with an innocent expression that completely contrasts with his actions. Jongdae glares at him and Baekhyun’s hand retreats, as he does he walks away, flashing Jongdae a playful grin before disappearing out of Jongdae’s sight.

 

Thirty minutes later the boys are washed and tucked into bed, soon drifting off into dreamland. He closes the door to the twins room and goes to turn around only for a pair of arms to wrap around body, holding his arms to his side and preventing him from moving them.

 

“Baekhyun…” he breathes, shuddering when the man in question nips at his neck.

 

Baekhyun says nothing but Jongdae can feel the smile that pulls at Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun shuffles them forward towards their own bedroom. Baekhyun arms unwrap from away from his body, freeing Jongdae’s arms. His hands immediately move to slip under Jongdae’s shirt again and Jongdae moans when the elder plays with the hem of his pants.

 

The front of Jongdae’s knees hit the bed and he collapsed face first onto it. He rolls over and Baekhyun is standing over him and looking at him with eyes full of desire and it makes his body tingle. Jongdae shuffles back so his head is lying on their pillows and Baekhyun moves to hover over him.

 

Their lips meet in an intense battle of tongues, Jongdae surrendering to Baekhyun.

 

“It’s been a while.” Jongdae says between kisses.

 

“It has.” Baekhyun answers.

 

After they lay in each others embrace, bodies slicked with sweat and muscles sore but sated. Jongdae has his hand flat on Baekhyun’s chest, feeling his heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest when he breathes in and out. Moments like these, where neither of them are doing a thing, just simply being in each others presence conveys all the words they need without actually speaking.

 

**~X~**

The next day Jongdae is enjoying some time by himself, sketch pad out and TV on low volume. Baekhyun’s at work and the twins plus Junmyeon were playing their own version of hide and seek. The seeker would hide one of their toys and the other two would have to find it. A round didn’t usually last long considering they were confined to their play room.

 

Jongdae is pulled from his drawing trance when his phone beeps.

 

**_From: Fanfan_ **

_They’re going to induce me in an hour_

**_To: Fanfan_ **

_That’s good news_

_How are you feeling?_

**_From: Fanfan_ **

_Pretty nervous_

_But Yeollie’s here to calm me down_ __

**_To: Fanfan_ **

_Good_ __

_Tell me when the new family member has joined us!_

**_From: Fanfan_ **

_You’ll be the first to know_

Jongdae smiles. They’ll soon know what Yifan had decided to call their little one.

 

**_To: Baekhyunnie <3_ **

_Yifan just texted me_

_He’s being induced soon_

**_From: Baekhyunnie <3_ **

_Awesome_

_I bet they’re both happy_

**_To: Baekhyunnie <3_ **

_Stop texting at work_

**_From: Baekhyunnie <3_ **

_You texted me first_

_Plus the boss doesn’t care as long as I’m in the precinct_

_‘Cheeky little shit’_ he thinks but he’s smiling.

 

He’s about to continue on with his drawing when the kids come racing towards him, Junmyeon slower than his older brothers due to the fact that he hasn’t quite gotten the art of walking down yet. He puts his sketch pad down and soon his arms a filled with two giggling toddlers. Junmyeon joins them soon after giving his mother a slobber filled kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey, guess what?” Jongdae ask them.

 

“What mama?” Minseok says.

 

“Uncle Fanfan’s going to have his baby soon.”

 

“Fanfan baby!” Luhan screams in excitement.

 

“Yay. Baby out Fanfan’s tummy.” Minseok says in equal excitement.

 

Both Minseok and Luhan had been excited for the arrival of Yifan and Chanyeol’s new baby. When even they had been around Yifan they would always go up to Yifan, wanting to feel the baby kick.

 

“Uh huh. That’s right. We’ll visit them tomorrow.” He says and Minseok starts clapping, liking that idea.

 

A couple of hours later Jongdae receives a message and he already knows who it’s from.

 

**_From: Fanfan_ **

_Meet Park Zitao_

_[picture attachment]_

Jongdae clicks on the picture, only to be greeted with the adorable picture of the newborn baby Zitao. He has a shocking mane of thick, raven black hair atop his head. His eyes are closed but he can see some prominent eyes bags. He also notices that the boys lips turn upwards at the ends and it makes Jongdae’s own twitch in amusement and like himself and Minseok, Zitao’s features are feline like in appearance.

 

**_To: Fanfan_ **

_He’s adorable_

**_From: Fanfan_ **

_I know_

_He’s my little panda_

_‘Little panda huh’_ he muses.

 

“I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little short but I've been pretty busy this week. I hope the birth of out little Panda makes up for it though! :) I can't believe it only four and a half hours until the MV is released xD I had to watch the teaser so many times, frame by frame to take everything in. There's also that moment when Jongdae blends in so well with the extras in that white shirt that the first 20 times you watch it you completely miss him O.O 0:03 And when you do he's throwing money away so carelessly and I'm like that's the money I've spent on shipping when buying the albums D: Albums are usually around 25-40 AUD with shipping being anywhere from 20-50 AUD depending on what option you choose. I usually choose the $20 because I'm stingy when it comes to money and I don't care if it takes longer to get here.
> 
> Anyway see you guys next week! (or tomorrow for those who are reading Secrets and Love)


	22. Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end. Important notice.

_7 th July 2018_

“Oh my god. I’m dying.” Jongdae moaned in misery.

 

Baekhyun just looks at him in sympathy, though there’s a slither of amusement dabbled in there that he’s glad Jongdae can’t see.

 

“I know baby. I know.” He says, running his hand through the youngers hair who’s head is resting on his leg.

 

Jongdae just moans again, clutching the bucket in his arms tighter like it was the most important possession in the world.

 

“I wish I could blame someone for this but I have no idea where I got it from.” Jongdae says, nuzzling his face further into Baekhyun’s leg.

 

Jongdae has always been naturally affectionate. He loves initiating physical contact with those around him, whether it be a light touch, a hug or holding hands with someone he does it, often unconsciously. He also loves receiving it from others, especially when he’s sick. If anything his desire for physical attention increases in times of sickness or sadness.

 

“I’m going to have to thank my mum for taking the boys.” Jongdae murmurs.

 

“You know she won’t accept it.” Baekhyun’s points out and Jongdae just nods, knowing his mother would just shut him down before he had even finished.

 

When Baekhyun had called Liyin to ask if she could come and take the boys because Jongdae was sick she agreed to it before he had even finished asking. An hour later she was knocking at their door, container of freshly cooked soup accompanying her.

 

“Oh!” Baekhyun suddenly remembers. “Did you know that Jongin finally asked Kyungsoo out on a date?”

 

“No.” Jongdae says. “And normally news like this would make me really excited but at this moment I really don’t have the energy.” He says mournfully. He really is happy for them though. He'll file it away for later.

 

“You poor baby.” Baekhyun coos.

 

Jongdae doesn’t care that Baekhyun is talking to him like he would to the boys, he’s too busy being lost in the motions of Baekhyun’s hand through his hair.

 

“You hungry? Want some of your mum’s soup?” he asks.

 

“Yes please.” Jongdae says. He’s been feeling a little peckish.

 

Baekhyun gets up and moves to the kitchen, scooping a decent portion into a bowl and heating it up in the microwave. When the microwave dings he takes it out and grabs a spoon from one of the draws before walking back into the lounge room where his sick husband is, still lying in the same position he had left him in.

 

As soon as Baekhyun walks into the lounge room Jongdae can smell the soup, the familiar scent making his mouth water. His mother makes the best food.

 

Baekhyun sits down beside his head and Jongdae drags himself into a sitting position. Without words needing to be exchanged Baekhyun spoons some of the now warm soup into Jongdae’s already waiting mouth. Soon the bowl of soup had been completely devoured and it wasn’t a surprise to either of them. They both knew how good mama Kim’s food tasted. It was like it had been blessed by the gods themselves.

 

“You feel any better?” Baekhyun asks once all of the soup in the bowl had been eaten.

 

“A little.” Jongdae says. He still feels a little queasy but it’s eased a bit since he’s got something in his stomach.

 

“Hey. I have to get some paper work filled out.” Baekhyun says. “Will you be okay by yourself for a while?” he asks.

 

“Yeah.” Jongdae says. “I think I’ll just try and have a rest.”

 

Baekhyun kisses his forehead, Jongdae leaning into and at the same time pulling away, not wanting him to catch whatever he has. Baekhyun grabs a blanket and pulls it over the sick man who snuggles into it. He abandons his bowl, instead placing it in the floor in front of him for quick access in case he needed it – re: needed to throw his guts up.

 

A couple of minutes after Baekhyun had moved to fill out his paper work Jongdae had drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep. When Baekhyun comes back downstairs, files in his arms he sees Jongdae cocooned in his blanket, lips pulled into something akin to a pout. He can’t help but smile.

 

As quietly as possible Baekhyun sets his files down onto the table as to not wake the now sleeping male. He works in silence, every so often looking over at his husband before continuing on with his work. He loves his job but he detests the amount of paper work that comes with it with a fiery passion. Paper work should be illegal he thinks.

 

He hears shuffling coming from the lounge and sees Jongdae moving around. He must be waking up. Jongdae’s eyes open slowly as he comes to his senses. His arm reaches out blindly and Baekhyun only realises what he was searching for when the younger male throws his head over the side of the lounge and heaves directly into the bucket beside him.

 

Baekhyun immediately halts, placing his pen down on the table and crosses the sort distance between him and Jongdae. He sweeps Jongdae’s bangs up and out of his face with one hand, the other rubbing at his back in soothing motions. Baekhyun has a pretty strong stomach – his job probably has something to do with it – so he doesn’t feel the urge to throw his own stomach contents up at the smell.

 

“Uhhrr…” Jongdae groans when he had stopped heaving.

 

Wordlessly Baekhyun passes him a tissue and Jongdae grabs it, giving him a thankful look. He wipes his mouth and throws the now dirtied tissue into the bucket.

 

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Yeah.” He says. “I hate being sick.” He whines.

 

“I would think you’re weird if you didn’t.” Baekhyun laughs and Jongdae chuckles lightly beside him. “Why don’t you go and take a bath?” he asks. “I’ll deal with this.” He says, pointing to the bucket.

 

“Are you sure? I can clean it up.” Jongdae offers but Baekhyun shakes his head firmly.

 

“You’re the sick one so it’s up to me to look after you and that includes cleaning up any messes that are made.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae surrenders. He knows there’s no use in arguing. He doesn’t have the energy for it anyway.

 

Jongdae slowly gets himself to his feet and pads upstairs, footsteps heavier than usual due to his condition. Baekhyun goes into the laundry with the bucket in hand. He rinses it out then leaves it to soak in the warm water to rid it of the pungent smell of vomit.

 

By the time his had finished his task he could no longer hear the sound of the tap running meaning Jongdae had already filled up the bath tub. He makes his way upstairs and over to the bathroom. Jongdae is leaned back in the tub soaking in the warm water. Baekhyun smiles. He looks so relaxed.

 

Jongdae opens his eyes slightly when he hears movement by the door and sees his husband standing there, gazing at him. Jongdae smiles and waves Baekhyun over, who comes and keels beside the tub.

 

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks, wetting his hand and using it to gel Jongdae’s hair out of his face.

 

“Better.” Jongdae says.

 

He moves his hands, swishing the water and enjoying the feeling of it against his skin. Baekhyun smiles at the action. It’s almost childlike and he can’t help but liken it to what the boys do when they have their own baths.

 

“Soak in there for a while and then I’ll help you to bed.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae nods his head in agreement.

 

He feels drowsy so a nap sounds good to him. More than good actually.

 

Jongdae lies in the tub until the water begins to cool, Baekhyun being beside him the entire time, rubbing affectionate circles on his body. When Jongdae sits up and pulls the plug Baekhyun is there to help him out of it. He wraps a fluffy towel around Jongdae, who buries into it.

 

Jongdae lets out a little surprised squeak when Baekhyun picks him up and carries him bridal style towards their bedroom. Once there he settles the younger male on the bed then moves over to the closet. He grabs some clothes, some boxers, track pants and one of his shirts that he knows Jongdae loves to wear. He helps Jongdae dress, being just as gentle and caring as he had been before and slips the articles of clothing onto the pliant man.

 

Now dressed, Jongdae falls back against the pillows and turns to his side, burring his face into the soft material. Baekhyun smiles and carefully lifts Jongdae’s legs to pull the comforter over him body. When Baekhyun had finished Jongdae was already out like a light, soft snores escaping his mouth. He kisses the now sleeping mans forehead before flicking the light off and exiting the room.

 

He goes downstairs and sits on the lounge, turning the television on and reclining in the chair. He is just about to get comfortable when his stomach growls, demanding food. Going into the kitchen he grabs some of the soup in the fridge – Liyin had made enough to last a week – and heats it up. He grabs some bread on his way out and sits down and fills his stomach. God, it’s so good.

 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed but his eyes are directed away from the television when his phone pings. Picking it up he sees it’s a message from Liyin.

 

**_From: Mama Kim_ **

_Hey. I just put the boys to bed_

_How’s Dae?_

Ah. Of course. He should have expected a message from Liyin. She was always checking up on them when either of them were sick.

 

**_To: Mama Kim_ **

_That’s good_

_He’s alright. Threw up and had a bath but he’s asleep now_

_He said he’s feeling better before though_

_He should be okay by tomorrow_

**_From: Mama Kim_ **

_That’s good to hear_

**_To: Mama Kim_ **

_Thanks again for taking the boys for us_

_You didn’t have to_

**_From: Mama Kim_ **

_No need to thank me dear_

_Any excuse to steal my grandsons_

**_To: Mama Kim_ **

_Haha. Steal anytime you want_

_See you tomorrow anyway_

_Love you_

**_From: Mama Kim_ **

_You know I will_

_Love you to Boxian_

Baekhyun smiles as he just his phone down. His mood was always lifted after he had talked to Liyin. Her personality was so bright and kind, something that she had passed onto Jongdae. He did have sass and a mighty whit as well, something Baekhyun knew had had gotten from his father Jonghyun. Not that Liyin didn’t have those things, it was just move obvious in Jonghyun.

 

Growing tired Baekhyun shuts the television off. After making sure all of the lights were turned off he goes upstairs and to his shared bedroom. Jongdae is still sleeping soundly, cheek mushed into the pillow and drool sliding down his chin.

 

Baekhyun pulls of his clothes and slides on a loose pair of sleeping pants and shirt them slips into bed next to the sleeping Jongdae. He stares at Jongdae for a moment before his own eyes close and he too is asleep.

 

**~X~**

 

Waking up the next morning Baekhyun feels drowsy. He feels sick, like he needs to forcibly expel his insides out of his lungs and he groans.

 

He should have known. It was bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by me throwing my guts up all weekend. I was seriously miserable. I had a shit load of readings to do and I didn't get any of them done. All I did was sleep and throw up. I had absolutely no energy to do anything. Thankfully I'm feeling better now :D I was given a massive surprise the other day. My best friend finally found my Instagram account, which is fine but it's not going to be long until she finds my twitter account which is filled with me re-tweeting kpop related posts. She going to see the ones of half naked asian man and asian men grinding on canes D: I don't know how I feel about that.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I have two weeks of prac starting Monday so I'm unsure if i'll be able to update during those two weeks. There's still a possibility that I might be able to but as of yet I don't know. It's 45% of my unit grade and if I don't pass it I'll have to retake it second semester next year which I'm not to keen on doing. So this take priority. If I have time I'll try and get something written but we'll see.
> 
> Another thing, this story is coming to an end soon (maximum five chapters if everything goes to plan). But don't worry that doesn't mean it's the end of the series. I have a prequel that I want to write and there's always the possibility of sequels. 
> 
> See you all next time!!


	23. Little Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~

_15 th July 2018_

Baekhyun knew that he shouldn’t let those looks get to him but he couldn’t help himself. In front of him stood his two boys, eyes glued to his face and pleading, looking at him like a puppy would when it wants something. He could feel his stern composure beginning to crumble, especially when Luhan’s lip began to tremble and his eyes began to dampen.

 

That was the last straw. He knew he had failed.

 

“Fine. Yes you can have one.” He says and the twins sad faces morph into ones of joy, Luhan’s trembling lip and glassy eyes now nowhere to be seen like they were a figure of his imagination.

 

He knows he’s been played, by none other than a pair of two year olds and it hurts his pride just a little. I mean come on, he’s stared down criminals and murders but he can’t even resist a pair of two year olds and their puppy dog eyes.

 

Baekhyun reaches up into the cupboard and brings down the cookie jar and he witnesses Minseok and Luhan’s eyes follow his every move.

 

“Okay, you can have one.” He starts. “But you cannot, I repeat _cannot_ , let your mother know.” He emphasises and he receives two eager nods from his boys.

 

Smiling he opens the jar, two hands darting into it before they leave just as fast as they had come and running out of the kitchen like they hadn’t been in their in the first place. Amuse at their antic he shakes his head and places the jar back into its original place. He closes the cupboard and freezes.

 

There, standing at the door way of the kitchen is his husband, free hand on his hip and other holding Junmyeon to his chest and his eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Um…” Baekhyun says lamely, hand scratching the back of his head.

 

“Did I just see our sons run out of here with cookies in their hands when I specifically told you not to give them any?” Jongdae asks, though it’s more of an accusation than an actual question.

 

“…maybe.” He responds and if anything Jongdae’s eyebrow arches even higher. “Sorry.” He then says sheepishly.

 

Jongdae sighs. “They have you wrapped around their little fingers don’t they.”

 

“Yep. One hundred percent.” Baekhyun says, not even stopping to deny it. They’ve had him wrapped around his fingers from the moment they were born.

 

Jongdae smiles in defeat. What could he do?

 

“Here. Come and take Myeonnie.” Jongdae says, passing the placid little boy over to his father. “My arm hurts.” He whines, rubbing it when Junmyeon is securely placed in Baekhyun’s arms.

 

“Still?” he asks.

 

A couple of days ago Jongdae had slipped and bruised up his arm pretty bad. Thankfully nothing had been broken, both of them had sighed in relief, but a nasty bruise had been left behind. The day after he could barely move his arm without wincing in pain but it had gradually gotten better.

 

“Yeah. Just when I use it for too long.” Jongdae says.

 

“Have you been putting that cream the doctor prescribed on?”

 

Jongdae sigh in exasperation. “Yes Baek.” He drawls. “And you should know considering you’re the one whose been putting it on for me.” He points out.

 

Baekhyun’s face goes red, embarrassed that he could have forgotten something like that.

 

“Right…” Baekhyun trails off, unsure of what to say next.

 

Junmyeon who is leisurely situated in his father arms shoves his hand into his mouth and begins chewing on it. They both know the signs. He’ll probably start to teeth within the next few weeks. Both parents only hoped it would be a smoother ride than what it had been with Minseok and Luhan. Now that was an emotionally painful experience.

 

“Seeing as you were suckered into giving the boys a cookie you might as well let Junmyeon have one. But make sure it one of the plain ones! He doesn’t need any more sugar than necessary.” Says Jongdae before he disappears out of the kitchen, leaving Baekhyun and Junmyeon as the only occupants in there.

 

“Well buddy, Mama said you can have a little treat.” He says smiling. Junmyeon smiles to, not because he can understand what his father is saying but because his father is smiling and that makes him want to as well.

 

While Junmyeon is munching on his beloved cookie Baekhyun takes them both to the lounge room were Jongdae is playing with the boys. Jongdae’s mobile phone which is on the coffee table begins to ring, taking his attention away from Minseok and Luhan.

 

**[Jongin Calling]**

“Oh hey Jongin. What’s-“

 

_“Oh my god hyung I don’t know what to do. Holy shit! Oh my god tell me what I should do-“_

“Woah, woah, woah. Jongin calm down what’s going on?” Jongdae says, trying to calm down a frantic Jongin.

 

Baekhyun’s attention is now focused on Jongdae and with a look Jongdae puts the phone on loud speaker so he can tune in on the conversation.

 

_“Just… oh god.”_

“Jongin.” Jongdae says firmly. “I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

 

There’s a small pause. Baekhyun and Jongdae can hear some shuffling before the obviously frazzled boy responds.

 

_“Kyungsoo’s in labour.”_

Baekhyun and Jongdae look at each other with wide eyes.

 

“Have you called an ambulance?”

 

 _“Yes but there’s none available at the moment because there was a major crash on the highway. I called for a cab but they said it won’t be here for at least an hour and I don’t think he can last that long.”_ Jongin says, begin to turn frantic again. _“I tried calling Ryeowook hyung but he’s not picking up and I can’t drive there because I don’t have a drivers licence and Ryeowook has the car anyway!”_ he shouts.

 

“Okay Jongin you need to take a deep breath before you hyperventilate.” Jonggdae advises and he hears a loud intake of air coming from over the phone. “Good, now I need you to stay calm for Kyungsoo okay. He doesn’t need the extra stress. I’m on my way. Give me around five minutes.” He says and he can practically see Jongin nodding on the other side.

 

 _“Okay hyung.”_ Jongin says before he hangs up.

 

Jongdae shoots up from and races to grab his keys, Baekhyun following a few paces behind him.

 

“I need to get over there. You stay here with the kids and I’ll call you when I get to the hospital.” He says and Baekhyun is ready to protest but stops himself because what Jongdae has said does make sense. There’s no room for them all to go and someone has to stay with the kids. Jongdae’s parents are out of town and it would just take more time than what they had anyway.

 

“Okay.” He relents, giving Jongdae a peck on the lips before he’s racing out of the door. Only to come back seconds later and snatch the forgotten keys off of the table. Can’t go anywhere without them can you.

 

Less than five minutes later Jongdae is climbing up the stairs to Kyungsoo’s apartment. Jongin meets him at the door and ushers him inside to where Kyungsoo is seated on the lounge, hand wrapped around his stomach and face pinched in what Jongdae knows is pain. Contractions hurt like a bitch.

 

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Jongdae says when he’s standing beside him. Kyungsoo looks up and Jongdae can see the relief that flashes in his eyes when he notices that the elder has arrived. “How are you feeling?” he asks in a comforting voice.

 

“It hurts Jongdae.” He admits, breaking of into a whine when a contraction makes his abdominal muscles clench and tighten.

 

“I know it hurts.” Jongdae says softly. “Has your water broken yet?”

 

“Yeah.” Says Jongin for him who is standing a little of to the side. “It broke not long before I called you.” He says, rubbing his hands nervously.

 

“Okay, we need to get you to the hospital. This little guy wants to come out and meet the world.” Jongdae says smiling at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo returns the smile despite the pain that he’s feeling. He can’t wait to hold him in his arms.

 

“Jongin can you go and get his bag while I help him into the car?” Jongdae asks Jongin and the boy immediately goes off into Kyungsoo’s room. “Let’s get you to the hospital.” He says, helping Kyungsoo up onto his feet and out of the apartment.

 

As they reach Jongdae’s car Jongin comes up behind them, dropping the bag off in the front passenger seat.

 

“Jongin I want you to put your back up against the door and have Kyungsoo leaning on you. It’ll help him deal with the pain.” Jongdae suggests.

 

Jongin nod his head in acceptance, a faint blush adoring his cheeks when Kyungsoo is pressed up against him. Jongdae doesn’t miss the action but he doesn’t comment on it. It’s not the time or the place.

 

It takes them 15 minutes to get to the hospital. On the way there Kyungsoo suffers through a couple more contractions but Jongin is there through it all, letting the smaller boy grip his hand and whispering words of comfort so low that Jongdae has to strain his ears to hear them.

 

Baekhyun must have called ahead because nurses are waiting for them when they arrive, a wheelchair on hand. They help Kyungsoo into it before wheeling him into the hospital and down the corridors to the birthing suite.

 

“I’m sorry but there’s only enough room for one of you to stay with him.” One of the nurses say. Jongin’s about to say Jongdae can go inn but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

 

“I think you should go.” Jongdae says, knowing smile pulling at his lips.

 

Jongin swallows unsure, but a pleading look sent to him from Kyungsoo shuts him up and he nods his head, sending them both a shaky smile.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin are both lead towards a room, disappearing from Jongdae’s sight when the door is closer. They’re both so cute Jongdae just can’t with them.

 

 _“Hey.”_ Comes a familiar voice from over the phone.

 

“Hey to you too.” Jongdae answers and there’s a chuckle coming from the others throat.

 

_“How’s Kyungsoo?”_

 

“He’s good. Well as good and can be expected.” He says. “He scared but that’s to be expected as well. But Jongin’s in with him.”

 

 _“Is he now?”_ Baekhyun says and Jongdae clicks his tongue. _“Yeah okay. I’ll shut up.”_ He says. _“Nah, but seriously. I think it’s good for both of them.”_ Baekhyun comments and Jongdae can’t help but agree.

 

“I’ll call you later okay?” Jongdae says and Baekhyun responds in conformation.

 

_“Love you.”_

“Love you too.”

 

After hanging up Jongdae takes a seat. All he can do now is wait for updates. Suddenly his phone begins to ring. It’s Ryeowook.

 

_“Hey Jongdae. I have like million missed calls from Jongin and I’ve tried calling him back but he’s not answering. Is he with you by any chance?”_

“Hyung you might want to come to the hospital. Kyungsoo’s in labour.”

 

 _“Oh shit really!?”_ he exclaims.

 

“Yeah.”

 

 _“Give me a half an hour and I’ll be there.”_ He says and hangs up, leaving Jongdae hanging. He just shrugs it off, not offended in the slightest.

 

Thirty minutes later Ryeowook it tearing down the corridors like a maniac. When he sees Jongdae he runs up to him and sits beside him.

 

“How is he?” he asks, sounding puffed out. Jongdae thinks he must have ran all of the way from the carpark.

 

“Don’t know.” Jongdae answers. “But I’m sure it’s not going to be too be two long until we have another little guy join the family.” He says and they both smile.

 

“That’s great.” Ryeowook say sincerely. “But we need some ladies to break up this testosterone filled family.” He laughs.

 

“Well you’re not wrong there.” Jongdae agrees.

 

They sit there for another hour before the door to Kyungsoo’s room is opened, a slightly pale but wide smiling Jongin emerging from it.

 

“H-he’s perfect.” He says, smiling stupidly at Jongdae and Ryeowook. “He wants you guys to come in and meet him.”

 

Jongdae and Ryeowook both make their way towards the room. They are greeted by a tired but happy looking Kyungsoo who gives them the widest smile they had even seen from the younger boy. In his arms he is holding a little bundle wrapped in a blanket.

 

They silently move to stand on either side of Kyungsoo so that the new born baby in in their eye sight.

 

“Oh Kyungsoo, he’s beautiful.” Jongdae whispers, reaching out and lightly running the back of his index finger on the baby boys chubby cheek. He stirs for a moment before settling again, face peaceful in his first sleep outside of the womb.

 

“He’s just precious.” Ryeowook echoes, amazed at the tiny human boy held in the boy who he sees as a sons’ arms.

 

“What’s his name?” Jongdae ask, curious. Kyungsoo hadn’t told any of them what he was going to name his baby, wanting to keep it hidden until he was born. Just like what Yifan had done for Zitao.

 

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo says gazing lovingly at his son. His own flesh and blood. “Do Sehun. My little prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my two week hiatus. I want to thank everyone for being understanding and showering me with lots of support. Because of you guys I went into my prac with a happy heart and I did wonderfully. It was a great experience and I really learnt a lot from it. You guys are what keeps me going and wanting to give you more stories :) 
> 
> Now back to this chapter. It may be 23 chapters in but all of EXO are finally actual characters in this story now. Little Sehun is adorable ^^ Kyungsoo and Jongin sure seem close don't they ;) God I've been watching clips from EXO in Bangkok and Hiroshima and I'm so jealous. I want to go to an EXO concert at least once in my life but for that I'll probably have to go overseas. I don't really see them coming to Australia, at least anytime soon and even if they do I'll probably have to fly over east to actually see them. :( I can't wait for their variety show episodes to come out! I'm hell excited. It's seems as though SM were listening to our pleas. But Jongdae finally getting to meet Daeul on Return of Superman takes the top of the cake xD
> 
> Usual updates of this story should be continuing to as they originally were - every Wednesday. I've got a few Assignments to catch up on due to my prac but other than that it's all good.
> 
> P.S. I have a Kaichen/Chenkai story that I've been writing ;D
> 
> See you guys next week!!


	24. Baby Sitting and Opportunities

_1 st September 2018_

“Hyung are you sure it’s alright?” Kyungsoo asks, a mild look of guilt of his face.

 

“Yeah! It’s no trouble at all.” Jongdae placates as be takes a sleeping Sehun out of Kyungsoo’s arms and in into his own. “You just go and enjoy your night out with Jongin. Sehun will be fine here with us. Don’t worry.”

 

“I know…” Kyungsoo trails off.

 

“Oh, off you go.” Jongdae shoos the younger off. “Go and have some fun. You deserve it.”

 

Kyungsoo lets a small smile dawn his face. With another look at the sleeping Sehun, Kyungsoo drops the baby bag that was under his arm on the floor.

 

“Thanks hyung.” He says, dropping a gentle kiss onto his sons’ forehead before he leaves, Jongdae looking on with a proud smile.

 

“He finally left did he?” Says Baekhyun’s voice from behind him.

 

Jongdae turns and sees his husband with a smiling and wide awake Junmyeon who looks curiously at the little Sehun in his mother’s arms.

 

“Finally.” Jongdae echoes. “But really, I can’t blame him. I was the exact same with Minsoek and Luhan when they’d first been born. I didn’t want to leave them out of my sight, not even for a second. I was too scared that something would happen to them if I turned away or wasn’t there.” He reminisces. “I didn’t even want to leave them with my parents even though I knew they wouldn’t let anything happen to them.”

 

“I remember.” Says Baekhyun. “You were such a worry wart.” He teases and Jongdae pouts. It’s not like he could help it at the time and even though Baekhyun wouldn’t admit it, Jongdae knew that he had felt the same, even if it wasn’t as severe as what he had felt.

 

“I’m going to go and put Sehun down.” Jongdae says when he’s finished pouting at his husband who had been laughing at him. “Kyungsoo said he fell asleep not long before he got here and that he usually naps hour an hour or two before waking up again.” He retells what Kyungsoo had told him before he had left.

 

Sehun is a pretty happy little baby. Sleeps pretty good throughout the night – which Jongdae is kind of maybe just a tiny bit jealous about – and only really gets grumpy when he’s hungry or needs a nappy change. All in all Kyungsoo has been very lucky.

 

“I set up the collapsible crib in our room for him to sleep in tonight and Junmyeon’s bassinet is still in the lounge room so you can just put him in there.” Baekhyun says helpfully, Jongdae doing as his husband has said.

 

Baekhyun follows Jongdae into the lounge room and watches as he carefully sets the one and a half month old baby down onto the soft covers. As soon as Sehun had been laid to rest the padding of little feet catch his attention and he knows straight away that it’s Minseok and Luhan coming to suss out the visitor.

 

“Mama. Who’s that?” Minseok asks, one hand in his mouth and the other clutched at Jongdae’s pant leg, Luhan doing the same with his other one.

 

“Remember Sehun?” Jongdae prompts and the twins eyes light up.

 

“Owl hyungs prince!” Luhan says excitedly, the expression on his face matching the one on his older brother’s face.

 

“Uh huh.” Baekhyun says. “He’s going to stay the night with us.”

 

“Really~” Minseok says in wonder. He stands on his tippy toes and stretches his head to try and have a look at the baby but the bassinet it too high for his short stature. He frowns at not being able to catch a glimpse of Sehun.

 

“Here, come and stand on the lounge.” Jongdae directs and both Minseok and Luhan scramble onto the lounge.

 

When Luhan sees the sleeping form of Sehun he frowns and Jongdae catches his sad expression.

 

“What’s wrong Lulu?” Jongdae asks.

 

“He’s sleeping.” Luhan points out, bottom lip jutted out in a little pout that is just all sorts of adorable. Jongdae and Baekhyun have to resist the urge to squeal like little girls at the expression on his face.

 

“Sehunnie’s tired honey. Babies need their sleep. You know how much Junmyeon sleeps.” He tells his son.

 

“But I want to play with him. If he’s sleeping then we can’t play. You have to be not sleeping to play.” Luhan says seriously to his mother and Jongdae tries not to laugh at the younger twins serious expression and matter of fact tone. Jongdae can see Baekhyun chuckling silently off at the side from the corner of his eye.

 

“Even if he was awake you wouldn’t be able to play with Sehun.” Jongdae tells Luhan gently. “Remember what we said when Zitao was born. He’s too little to play with you right now. When he gets older and bigger than you can play with him.” He says and Luhan nods in understanding but he still looks upset at the fact that he can’t play with Sehun.

 

“But you know what?” Jongdae asks. “Until then you can protect Sehun because he can’t protect himself. You and Minseok need to look out for him just like you do for Junmyeon, Yixing and Zitao.” He says.

 

“Protect him from the monsters and bad dreams?” Minseok asks, eyes wide.

 

“Yep. Do you think you can do that for me?” He says and receives two hurried nods. “Good boys.” He praises and smiles at them. “Now why don’t you go and clean up your toys from the floor. Your Appa tripped over one of them this morning and got a boo boo on his little toe.” He says and the boys look shocked, racing off to collect their toys and put them back in their rightful place before any more accidents could happen.

 

“You really are good with them.” Baekhyun says, wrapping his arms around his waist and Jongdae melts at the touch. “You always know the right thing to say.”

 

“Mmm. I’ve had years of practice.”

 

“Teenagers are a bit different from toddlers.” Baekhyun points out.

 

“I wasn’t talking about school kids.” Jongdae smirks and it takes Baekhyun a second to get what the younger means.

 

“Yah!” Baekhyun exclaims, poking Jongdae in the side who shrieks a little at the attack to his stomach. “You little.”

 

Jongdae giggles, squirming his way out of Baekhyun’s hold and picking up Jumnyeon, using his son as a human shield to protect him from Baekhyun.

 

“That’s dirty.” Baekhyun criticises. Jongdae just sticks his tongue out at him looking quite proud of himself.

 

“You know I don’t always play fair.” Jongdae sasses, winking at Baekhyun and disappearing off into the kitchen, making sure to keep Junmyeon attached to his side.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. Just a usual day in the Byun household.

 

**~X~**

Hours later all of the kids are tucked into bed, the two adults of the house were cuddled together on the lounge watching a movie in TV that they had seen millions of times before yet neither of them could be bothered to change the channel which would be an easy task considering the remote was resting on Jongdae’s stomach.

 

It had taken a good hour to peel the twins away from Sehun and get them settled into bed, Minseok and Luhan taking their newfound job to protect Sehun seriously. They refused to leave him until the baby had fallen asleep, kissing the little boy good night when his eyes had closed for good. They made such good older brothers, both parents had been extremely proud of their boys and how much they’d grown.

 

“Hey.” Jongdae says, breaking the silence between them. “Do you remember Hayeon?” Jongdae asks out of the blue.

 

Baekhyun furrows his brow. The name sounds strangely familiar but he can’t quite remember where he’s heard it before.

 

Jongdae watches Baekhyun and he can practically see the gears turning in his head as he sorts through his memories and he sees the exact moment Baekhyun finally recalls the name.

 

“Ahh… Hayeon.” He says in recognition. “One of the teachers you used to work with. Why bring her up all of a sudden?” He asks, curious.

 

“I ran into her the other day while shopping.” Jongdae explains. “We talked for a bit and she happened to mention that a day care centre had opened up not too far from the school and that they’re looking for some more people to hire.” He says, Baekhyun listening intently and silently. “And I was thinking about – maybe – applying for one of the positions.” He finishes.

 

Jongdae goes silent after that, waiting for Baekhyun to say something.

 

“If you really want to go for it.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae looks up to see his husband smiling at him, loving eyes gazing down at him.

 

“You really think so?” he asks.

 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun says. “But I thought you wanted to go back to teaching. Why a day care centre?” he asks.

 

“I do want to go back to teaching but the kids are still so young. I think it’s still too early for both of us to have full time jobs, especially when none of them are even at school yet. And they’ll be able to come with me anyway. I mean, it is a day care centre and they do look after kids their age anyway.” Jongdae says. “When they get a bit older then I’ll get back into teaching.”

 

“When were you thinking about applying?” Baekhyun asks, resting his chin on the top of Jongdae’s head.

 

“Probably within the next couple of days. I want to go and check out the place before I make the final decision but form what Hayeon was telling me it’s a really nice centre. Has some really good reviews by parents who have sent their kids there.”

 

“Good idea.” Baekhyun agrees. “You’ll need to get your resume` written up as well.”

 

Jongdae looks at him sheepishly. “I’ve kind of already done it.”

 

Baekhyun laughs. “You’re really keen about this aren’t you?”

 

“It’s been like three years since I’ve worked. Give me a break.” He huffs, crossing his arms. Like a petulant child.

 

“You’re really okay with me wanting to do this.” Jongdae asks again after a brief silence.

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“No reason. Just wanted to make sure.”

 

Their time together is interrupted when the cry of a baby pierces the atmosphere.

 

“Well, seems like it’s time for Sehunnie’s feed.” Jongdae says and moves to get up but is held in place by Baekhyun.

 

“You stay here. I’ll do it.” Baekhyun offers and walks away before Jongdae can protest.

 

Ahh. He has to love that man. He makes it hard for Jongdae to refuse him.

 

By the time Baekhyun had finished feeding Sehun and lulled the little boy back to sleep, he returns to find that Jongdae had fallen asleep on the lounge. He’s curled up like a cat, mouth opened slightly and face completely relaxed.

 

Baekhyun carefully picks Jongdae up, manoeuvring him so that he is carrying him bridal style. Jongdae stirs, eyes fluttering open slightly only to close again when his unconscious mind pieces together that he’s in the safe and protected arms of his husband. After having years of getting used to each others touch they could immediately identify each others presence.

 

Baekhyun tucks Jongdae into bed, himself following soon after. He’s just about to drift of when a cry startles him awake. This cry is different than the one he had heard earlier though. This one is more familiar. He groans. How could he forget the fact that Junmyeon still needs to be fed of a night time.

 

So much for a peaceful sleep filled night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter and definitely not the best chapter that I've written but I've unfortunately been sick, again -_- I've also had to complete and submit so many assignments this week and I swear that I'm slowly dying on the inside. Though something that has lifted my spirits is Kim Jongdae's Birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY!!! And have you guys seen the previews for their photobook? There's some nice revealing shots of Jongdae there ;)
> 
> I've watched Jongdae and Minseok on Return of Superman and they're both so cute :3 They'll make amazing parents in the future. The SoDa siblings are adorable as well. Their dad posted a picture today saying that Dauel was sad that he couldn't meet Jongdae and wish him a happy birthday. I'm so glad they got so close in such a short time. And Dancing King, oh my god that song is such a jam. YJS did a great job as well. I'm just glad that it's finally happened. I can't wait for someone to sub Starshow 360 then my life will be complete.
> 
> Anyway see you guys next week~


	25. Love and The Future

_13 th October 2018_

“I need your advice.” Is what Ryeowook greets Jongdae with when he and Baekhyun walk into the café. Jongdae blinks. He hadn’t even had the time to sit down and order some food yet.

 

Jongdae opens his mouth to say something yet before any sound could come out Ryeowook had grabbed him by the arm and led him out back to the staff rest area. Ryeowook closes the door behind him and makes Jongdae sit down on one of the chairs. Ryeowook takes his own seat facing Jongdae.

 

“Okay. What do you need my advice for?” Jongdae asks and he can honestly say that he’s curious as to why Ryeowook needed his advice. Usually people went to Ryeowook for advice not the other way around.

 

“So there’s this guy…” Ryeowook starts and Jongdae can feel a smirk start to form on his face. From what he knows it’s been a long while since Ryeowook has been romantically interested in someone. “He’s been coming in for a while and I know he’s had his eyes on me and yesterday he asked me out. What should I do?” he asks and Jongdae stares at him like he’s stupid.

 

“You say yes and let him take you out that’s what.” Jongdae says to Ryeowook bluntly.

 

Ryeowook bites his lip. “I just- I don’t know.” He says. “I don’t know if I’m ready, especially after…”

 

“Oh hyung.” Jongdae sympathises. _Him_ and Ryeowook had been together for such a long time and they had looked so happy together. When Jongdae had heard that they had broken up he nearly couldn’t believe it. Jongdae had been convinced that they were going to last forever. Get married and have a family and he knew that Ryeowook had thought the same. But not everything is always as it seems to be.

 

“Just do what your heart tells you to hyung.” Jongdae advises. “It’s up to you whether you want to give it a go or not. Or you could tell him that you’re simply just not looking for a relationship at the moment. It’s up to him whether he stays or goes. If he chooses to leave he didn’t deserve you in the first place and if he stays well… that says something about him doesn’t it?”

 

“Thanks Dae.” Ryeowook says, his voice showing just how sincere he is. He knew Ryeowook trusts him to tell it as it is and to not sugar coat his thoughts.

 

“It’s nothing.” Jongdae says. “There’s no reason for you to thank me. It’s what friends are for.” He says, pulling Ryeowook towards him and giving him a big comforting hug.

 

“So, do I get to know who this mystery man is?” he asks cheekily, nudging Ryeowook in the side. Ryeowook clutches his side and looks at Jongdae with a glare that is supposed to be intimidating but to Jongdae he just looks like an adorable little kitten.

 

“No not yet.” He says when he’s finished ‘glaring’ at Jongdae. “I want to see how this will play out first. I don’t want to get my hopes up to early”

 

“Fair enough.” Jongdae says. “I expect a free meal for my services.”

 

“Like you ever pay anyway.” Ryeowook huffs. “I’m way too good to you.”

 

“You’re the one who refuses to let me pay.” He fires back and Ryeowook has to roll his eyes.

 

“Come on. Time to go back to the family. We need to make sure Baekhyun hasn’t managed to accidently kill one of the kids, or lose any of them.”

 

“Lets just say that if that happened all hell would rain down upon him.” Jongdae says.

 

Both Jongdae and Ryeowook stand up and make their way out of the rest room. They separate, Ryeowook heading behind the counter while Jongdae heads to their usual booth where Baekhyun had sat the kids down.

 

From what Jongdae could see nothing bad had happened. Junmyeon is happily sitting in Baekhyun’s lap playing with the salt and sugar packets while Minseok and Luhan are fully immersed in their drawing. One must never distract a child from their drawing and one must never try and guess what it is they’re trying to draw. Baekhyun had made that mistake once, thinking that Minseok had been drawing a bird when it had actually been a cat and reducing the little boy to tears, which had then resulted in Luhan bursting out into tears in retaliation to his brother.

 

It had taken Baekhyun, with the help of Jongdae, an hour to calm the boys down. In the end they had to result to bribery to get the tears to stop. Baekhyun had never made that mistake again after that.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun had been sure to pass this bit of information onto Yifan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Ryeowook. They didn’t want them to encounter the same thing that they had. He was sure that Kyungsoo, Ryeowook and Yifan had listened to their advice though he wasn’t too sure about Chanyeol and Jongin. They tended to be a bit… forgetful at times.

 

“Is everything alright?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae when he sits down.

 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He may have found himself a man.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun says.

 

“Yeah, though he’s not sure if he should go for it.” Jongdae says as he sips his drink. “In the end it’s all up to him. I told him what I thought but he has to make his own decisions. I can’t make them for him.”

 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun agrees. “Oh.” He says all of a sudden. “While you were talking with Ryeowook Kyungsoo came over for a little while. He couldn’t stay long but he told me to tell you he says hi and they he’ll catch up with you sometime later this week.”

 

“I’ll text him later.” Jongdae says in response. “Do you know where he was headed?” he asks.

 

“I think he mentioned going out to the park with Jongin and Sehun for lunch.”

 

“Ah that’s good.” Jongdae smiles. “They’re really getting along aren’t they?”

 

“They are.” Baekhyun agrees.

 

“He’s good for Kyungsoo. Because of him Kyungsoo literally has help twenty four- seven. I seriously think that Jongin would do anything for Kyungsoo and Sehun.”

 

“I wouldn’t surprise me. Jongin’s been taken by Kyungsoo from the moment they first met.” Baekhyun says and everyone who had seen them in the early stages of their relationship would have said the same thing.

 

“I know they haven’t officially been together for long but Kyungsoo already sees Jongin as being Sehun’s father.” Jongdae points out.

 

“It doesn’t surprise me really.” Baekhyun says. “Jongin really has stepped up and taken the ‘father’ role. They’re both so young and they’ve had to shoulder a lot of responsibility yet neither of them complained. They’re pretty mature for their age.”

 

“They have. They’re both strong young men.” Jongdae comments. He’s so proud of both of them.

 

He feels like their mother, watching them grow up and achieve amazing things. Their family had grown so much in the last couple of years and he would have it any other way. Life was good at the moment. They were surrounded by people they loved and trusted. They couldn’t ask for anything better really.

 

He couldn’t wait to see what the future holds for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter. It was a challenge to get it over 1000 words. It doesn't help that I've been pretty sick as well. If you've been reading the notes at the end of the chapters you'll know that I've been pretty sick for about 3 weeks now. I'm feeling better today but I'm just really tired. Literally all I've been doing is sleeping. I've had to cancel all of my plans for this week :( I was supposed to be meeting up with some friends I hadn't seen in a while but I've just been to sick to even leave the house. Been parked on the lounge surrounded in blankets and pillows and wallowing in my own self misery. 
> 
> Now about the chapter. Ryeowook may have found himself a man. Who do you think it is? Kyungsoo and Jongin are doing great, same with Baekhyun and Jongdae, and Chanyeol and Yifan. seeing as I've been struggling to come up with ideas for this story I have decided that the next chapter will be the last one. What are your thoughts about that? I hope no one's too upset or disappointed about it. After this is finished I'll hopefully post the story that I was supposed to post on Jongdae's birthday and then after that I have another story that I've been waiting to write for the longest time.
> 
> Oh and there's just something that I want to bring up. There's been a lot of problems lately with peoples stories and subbed video's being plagiarised or re uploaded. When this happens it really dampens the spirit. Some of my favourite authors and subbers have shut down or privatised their accounts because of this and it's just really upsetting to see. These people give up there time to do this for us and it's just blatantly disrespectful to claim others work as there own. If you see this (eg: plagiarised stories or videos uploaded where they're not supposed to) please report it.
> 
> Anyway see you all next week~


	26. Epilogue

_10 years later…_

“Minseok! Luhan! Hurry up!” Baekhyun yells from downstairs. “Your mother’s about to have a nervous breakdown if you’re not down here in 30 seconds! He doesn’t need this sort of stress at the moment.”

 

Immediately after Baekhyun says that there’s the sound of frantic shuffling from upstairs then the thundering footsteps as two bodies who come racing down the stairs, both with nearly identical looks of panic on their faces.

 

“We can’t find our soccer shoes.” Luhan cries. Baekhyun’s about to tell them that he has no idea where they are but Jongdae’s voice cuts him off before he had opened his mouth.

 

“I put them by the door because you left them lying around the house and your father nearly broke his neck when he tripped over them. Which from my understanding happens every time we come back from practice, doesn’t it?” Jongdae says, coming onto their view, eyebrow raised in accusation.

 

“Sorry Mama.” They chorus, looks of mild guilt on their faces. Jongdae knows they’re sincere but he also knows it’ll happen again. They’re teenaged boys and while Minseok is surprisingly tidy for a boy his age, it seems he can never put his shoes in a place where they can’t accidently hurt someone.

 

“Come on Junmyeon, you to.” Jongdae redirects. “Your brothers can’t be late to their game. _Again.”_ He says, narrowing his eyes at the three boys in front of him. Baekhyun’s to fault as well. He’s the one who had turned off Jongdae’s alarm which resulted in everyone ‘sleeping in’ and having to rush to get ready. Jongdae’s still a little bitter about that. He doesn’t like to be late to things.

 

“Mama I’m trying but Taeyeon won’t put her shoes on.” Junmyeon whines and Jongdae sighs. _Here we go again._

 

“You take care of the boys. I’ll get Taeyeonnie sorted.” Jongdae says to Baekhyun who nods.

 

Walking up the stairs is a bit if a struggle with the extra weight and he can feel the strain on his back but it’s manageable. He’s been through it three times previously, the first time carrying two at a time. He walks into Taeyeon’s room and sees the sever year old girl sitting on the floor with her arms crossed. It’s apparent that she’s sulking.

 

“Hi angel.” He says, slowly kneeling down next to his little girl. “Myeonnie tells me you don’t want to put on your shoes.” He says and Taeyeon shakes her head. “Can you tell me why?” he asks.

 

“Because I don’t want to.” She says, trying to sound angry though it’s literally impossible for her to do so. She’s such a sweet and kind hearted little girl and her serious face just makes him want to chuckle.

 

“Why don’t you want to?” Jongdae pries, being as patient as he can. After a moment Taeyeon mumbles something under her breath, something that he can’t quite catch. “What was that?”

 

“Because they’re ugly and I want to wear my princess shoes.” She says and Jongdae sighs.

 

“You can’t wear your princess shoes outside honey. They’re made for inside. They’ll get broken if you wear them outside.” He says and he can tell immediately that Taeyeon won’t accept his answer.

 

“But I want to wear my princess shoes Mama!” she says stubbornly. He knows exactly where that came from. _‘Guilty’_ he thinks. He needs to come up with something.

 

“How about this.” He pauses making sure that he has her attention. “If you wear these shoes today, then tomorrow I’ll take you out and we can get you some princess shoes that you can wear outside. How does that sound?” he proposes.

 

Taeyeon thinks about it for a moment, her fist under her chin and her eyes staring at the ceiling and Jongdae can see the moment she comes to her decision. “Okay.” She says. “But you have to pinky promise me.” At that she holds her pinky out and Jongdae takes it in his own with a smile on his face at her antics.

 

“Good. Now put on your shoes we have to go.”

 

“Will Hyoyeon and Sooyoun be there?” she asks as she slips on her ‘ugly’ shoes.

 

“Yes. Everyone’s going to be there so if you want to see them you better get a move on missy.” He urges. Taeyeon quickly stands up and disappears out of the room as fast as the wind. He shakes his head. Ahh to be young again.

 

Jongdae goes to get up from his kneeled position on the floor and groans. It’s a slow process. “That’s it. This is the last one. No more.” He vows. He makes his way down stairs and sees everyone ready to go.

 

“Is everyone ready?” he asks and he receives five noises of confirmation.

 

“Okay then, everyone in the car.” Baekhyun orders and they all obey, filing off to the car with all of their gear.

 

The drive to the oval is noisy as usual. That what you get when you have four kids and another on the way. As soon as the car stops Minseok and Luhan are unbuckling their seatbelts and out of the car, darting off to the field where their team mates are warming up.

 

Jongdae, Baekhyun and Junmyeon are left to carry their stuff over to the field. Taeyeon takes charge of the picnic blanket, wanting to set it out for them like a big girl. They quickly set up the mat and make sure that they have a view of the field to watch Minseok and Luhan’s game. Jongdae has seated himself on the mat and begins to fan himself. It’s way too hot for him. He can already feel sweat beginning to cover him.

 

They hear a squeal from Taeyeon and see her running towards a girl who is also running to meet her.

 

“Sooyoun!” she squeals, hugging the other girl tight.

 

“Taeyeon!” Sooyoun reciprocates just as joyfully as Taeyeon.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun smile at the scene. Those girls, along with Hyoyeon are literally inseparable. When they had found out they were in the same class at school they all jumped for joy. They couldn’t have been any happier.

 

The others soon come closer. Jongin has Sehun walking by his side and little Soojung holding his hand. Kyungsoo is waddling beside them looking tired but otherwise bright and happy. Jongdae makes no move to get up and greet them, the effort would be too much but Baekhyun gets to his feet and hugs Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo comes and plops himself down beside Jongdae, groaning in relief now that his weight is now off his feet. Soojung lets go of her fathers hand and comes to sit herself in Kyungsoo’s lap.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jongdae asks him.

 

“Good, good.” He responds. “Though I can’t wait for this to be over. You would think the fourth time would be easier but really it isn’t.”

 

“Oh trust me. I know the feeling.” Jongdae sympathises. “This is the fourth and last time for me.” He says, rubbing his swollen belly.

 

“You said that when you were pregnant with Taeyeon.” Kyungsoo laughs.

 

“Shut up.” Jongdae says half-heartedly. “How’s the family?” he asks.

 

“Everything’s good. Amazing really. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

 

Two years after Sehun was born, Jongin and Kyungsoo had finally gotten married. It was a beautiful affair. They both looked amazing and they both had looked so happy. Kyungsoo had finally found someone who he could trust with all of his heart and they had both found the loves of their lives. That day Do Kyungsoo and Do Sehun became Kim’s.

 

A year after their marriage they welcomed Kim Sooyoun into the world and then two years later Kim Soojung joined them. Now, five years later the happy couple was about to welcome another little girl into their family. A little girl they had already named Sunyoung.

 

After graduating University Jongin had become a dance instructor and owned his own little dance studio where he taught his students. It had first started out as small bit when word got around about just how good on an instructor he is he soon found himself having to invest in a bigger studio. He is now the owner of the most popular dance studio in this side of town.

 

Little Sehun had grown up to become someone not so little. At eleven years old he was already nearly as tall as Kyungsoo and they all had the feeling his height would pass that of Jongin’s in the near future. He was kind and doted on his sisters. He came off as cold to people that didn’t know him but they all knew he just had a default bitch face and was an absolute sweetheart.

 

“Umma is Tao coming?” Sehun’s voice suddenly pops out of nowhere.

 

“Yeah Hunnie, he’s coming. They should be hear soon.” Kyungsoo tells his son who deflates a little.

 

“You hear that Junmyeon. Yixing’s going to be here soon.” At that Junmyeon smiles. Those two have been close since they were babies.

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

 

In the distance they can see two tall figures making their way towards them, four smaller ones by their side. The tallest of the smaller figures break away from the others and begins to run towards them.

 

Sehun who is sitting next to his mother smiles wide at the figure and waves his hands in the air. When Sehun smiles it really transforms his face.

 

Zitao drops to his knees in front of Sehun and gives him a quick hug in greeting before turning towards  Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

 

“Hi Uncle Kyungsoo. Hi Uncle Jongdae.”

 

“Hey Zitao.” They say together.

 

Zitao turns away from them and back towards Sehun.

 

“Hunnie I have to show you these new moves that I learnt in my last Wushu lesson.” He says excitedly.

 

“And I have to show you the new dance moves Appa taught me.” Sehun says in response. When Sehun finished they are both gone, off to find a spot for them to show off all of the new things they had learnt since the last time they had met up which had only really been a couple of days.

 

The rest of the new comers have now reached them. Hyoyeon had already been carted off by Taeyeon and Sooyoun but Jinri is still with her parents.

 

“Hey everyone.” Chanyeol greets with his usual wide smile, little Jinri sitting on his shoulders.

 

“How’s your little aliens treating you?” Yifan says when he sits down beside Jongdae and Kyungsoo, shoving a doughnut into his mouth.

 

“Good. Taehyung’s been behaving himself. He kicks all of the time but by now I’m used to it.”

 

“Sunyoung’s the complete opposite. She’s really quiet. She kicks every now and again but most of the time I can’t even feel her moving.” Kyungsoo says. “What about you. You planning on having any more?”

 

“No. Me and Chanyeol talked about it but we’re happy with what we have. Plus my bodies not as young as it used to be.”

 

“Oh you’re looking fine. You don’t look a day over 27.” Jongdae says.

 

“You flatter me.”

 

Four years after Zitao was born Yifan gave birth to their first girl, Hyoyeon and two years later they welcomed another little girl Jinri. Like Yixing, Hyoyeon is really into dancing, both of them attending Jongin’s dance studio.

 

Yixing is also super into music, inheriting it from his father. He can play both the guitar and the piano and had his sights set on others as well. He’s a quiet boy, especially in front of strangers but he really comes to life when he’s around friends and family, but especially Junmyeon. They complement each other well. Yixing is also possibly the kindest person Jongdae had ever met. It astounds him sometimes how much Yixing could care for others.

 

Zitao had inherited his parents height and would probably be just as tall as Chanyeol and Yifan when he’s older. Jongdae and Baekhyun promise that they’re not jealous. No, not at all. He had also developed a keen interest in martial arts. Chanyeol and Yifan had signed him up for Wushu when he was seven and had loved it right away. It’s such a parallel to his personality however.

 

Little Jinri had yet to develop an interest but that was okay, she still had plenty of time to figure that out and her parents we in no hurry to get her into something. She would tell them when she had found something.

 

“Hey, do you know when Ryeowook says he and the family will arrive?” Yifan asks Jongin who shrugs.

 

“I have no idea. He just said, and I quote ‘When my muffins finish baking because my husband has to taste test them before anyone else can get a try’ and from the sound of his voice ‘taste test’ was in air quotes.” He says and the others shakes their heads at that.

 

“Can I have a muffin Appa?” Jinri asks Chanyeol.

 

“How about when Uncle Ryeowook gets here you ask him, okay sweetie?”

 

“M’kay Appa.”

 

“That’s a good girl.” He says and Jinri smiles up at him with a wide smile at the praise from her father. Children are always so eager to please.

 

“Why don’t you and Soojung go and play on the playground until lunch time?” Yifan asks his daughter. “You’ll probably get bored sitting with us old people.” He teases, receiving a few grunts of disapproval at being called old.

 

“Come on Soojung.” Jinri says cutely holding out her hand for Soojung to take. “Let’s go and play on the swings.” She offers and Soojung takes her hand, both running off to the swing set.

 

“Well that’s all of the kids gone.” Baekhyun comments.

 

“For now.” Jongdae adds.

 

The six of them chat for a while however they all make sure to keep an eye of their children’s ware abouts.

 

Twenty minutes later they are finally joined by the people they have been waiting for.

 

“Hey Ryeowook, Kyunhyun! Better late than never.” Jongdae calls out.

 

“You’re right about that.” Ryeowook answers, not offended in the slightest. He’s spent too much time with Jongdae to take offence to anything he says.

 

He’s carrying four year old Jinki on his hip. Jongwoon has already run off to where Sehun and Zitao are showing each other their moves. While Jongwoon is three years younger than the two they enjoy playing with him. He doesn’t like playing with the girls because he doesn’t like having to play the prince who saves the princess. He’s good with his sisters but he stays away from the others when all of the girls are together. He can’t deal with that, afraid to get their ‘cooties’.

 

Soonkyu is glued to her fathers side. She has her arms wrapped securely around his waist but Kyuhyun doesn’t seem to mind at all. He spoils his little girl.

 

“How are you Kyunhyun?” Baekhyun asks, giving the man a firm slap on the back in greeting.

 

“Ahh you know, the usual. Office hours are still brutal at the moment but they should start to slow down soon. I’m up for a promotion as well so that definitely helps things along.”

 

“Congratulations man!” Chanyeol congratulates and it’s well deserved. They all know Kyuhyun has been working his ass off for months to get promoted. Getting a promotion ups the pay check and the amount of time you need to spend at the office decreases so that means he’ll have more time to spend at home with his kids and husband.

 

“Yeah. You deserve it.” Kyungsoo adds, smiling up at the elder.

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

Ryeowook, after days of consideration had accepted Kyuhyun’s offer of a date and he definitely didn’t regret it. After two years of dating their first son was born. A year after they had gotten married and Ryeowook had looked like the happiest person on the planet. He was practically glowing. Jongdae was ecstatic for his hyung. He had finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with after the one he originally thought he would had left.

 

Not to long after that they had their first girl, Soonkyu, who they treasured like nothing else. She’s a small and delicate little thing but she loves to rough and tumble along with the others. Jongwoon is extremely protective over her and everyone thinks it’s adorable. Then there’s Jinki. The little boy has a smile so wide it rivals that of Chanyeol’s and completely lights up his face.

 

Kyunhyun is a successful business man while Ryeowook’s café has flourished. It had become so popular that he had opened up another store. Within three years of the second store opening up he opened up a third and now he owns an entire chain. He still works at his first store, however due to the kids he’s more of a manager and occasional staff member.

 

With his other stores he has appointed managers he trusts to each. He’s more of an onlooker for the other stores, popping in every now and again to make sure that everything is running correctly and that no issues that need addressing from him have popped up.

 

All of a sudden they hear the sound of a whistle and they all know what that means. Minseok and Luhan’s soccer match had begun.

 

“Baek, help me up. I want to get closer so I can see the boys.” He says to Baekhyun, holing both of his hands out. It’s too much of an effort to get up from a seated position in the floor with him carrying around Taehyung.

 

“Sure thing babe.” He says, moving from where he was sitting down over to Jongdae to help his husband to his feet.

 

“Do you mind keeping an eye of my kids for me?” Jongdae asks everyone.

 

“No, go ahead. You need to see Minseok and Luhan kick ass.” Chanyeol says, which earns him a slap from Yifan.

 

“Watch your words. Jinki’s still here.” He says, pointing to said boy who is sitting in Ryeowook’s lap. Soonkyu had gone to play with Soojung and Jinri not to long ago.

 

“Woops, sorry.” Chanyeol apologises.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae walk side by side towards the edge of the soccer field, hand in hand. They situate themselves on a bench that as free. Baekhyun wraps his arm around Jongdae and Jongdae rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. They do this without taking their eyes away from the field, not wanting to miss even one moment of Minseok and Luhan’s game.

 

“They’re good, aren’t they?” Baekhyun says when Luhan does some fancy footwork to keep the ball from the opposing team.

 

“They are.” Jongdae agrees. “I’m so proud of them.” He pauses. “I’m proud of all of them. Even this little guy.” He says rubbing his protruding stomach.

 

They sit there, cheering on for Minseok, Luhan and their team. Halfway through the match Junmyeon and Yixing had migrated over to sit with Jongdae and Baekhyun to join them in cheering on their brothers and friends.

 

Looking at where they are now, then looking back at what they had been Jongdae couldn’t imagine things being any different. He has a wonderful husband and a beautiful family. He has some amazing friends as their equally amazing children. Life’s been good. Though it hasn’t been without its humps and bumps along the way. But like they say, difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations and he couldn’t agree with that any more than he does.

 

He looks down at his stomach which is housing his little boy. He tenderly his hand around in smooth circles on his stomach.

 

“You’re going to be a part of a wonderful and loving family Tae-tae.” He whispers lovingly. “We all can’t wait to meet you little guy.”

 

The future has yet to be decided but they don’t dwell on what could happen. They focus on the now and think about tomorrow when it comes. But what they do know it that they are exactly where they need to be and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age chart:  
>  Jongdae and Baekhyun  
> -Minseok (13)  
> -Luhan (13)  
> -Junmyeon (12)  
> -Taeyeon (7) [SNSD]  
> -Taehyung (?) [BTS V]
> 
> Yifan and Chanyeol  
> -Yixing (12)  
> -Zitao (11)  
> -Hyoyeon (7) [SNSD]  
> -Jinri (5) [Sulli]
> 
> Kyungsoo and Jongin  
> -Sehun (11)   
> -Sooyoun (7) [Jessica]  
> -Soojung (5) [f(x) Krystal]  
> -Sunyoung (?) [f(x) Luna]
> 
> Ryeowook and Kyuhyun  
> -Jongwoon (8) [Suju Yesung]  
> -Soonkyu (6) [SDSN Sunny]  
> -Jinki (4) [Shinee Onew]
> 
> So here we have it. This is the end. I'm actually pretty upset that this is over. I started this on the 2nd of April so it's been 5 months. It's been an a amazing 5 months at that. I started this just as a bit of fun and it was only supposed to be 3 chapters long but look at this, 26 chapters and 5 months down the road. This fic is my baby. It's the first EXO fic that I had published and the first multi-chaptered one as well so it holds a special part in my heart.
> 
> I hope everyone is satisfied with the ending. There was a lot of information in the chapter but I hope it wasn't to much. I'm so thankful for all of the love and support everyone has given me. It has inspired me to write more fics. 
> 
> Now, on others news so much has happened with EXO. Jongin's dancing again, Yixing's releasing a solo album, Jongdae's collaborating with Alesso and the ChenBaekXi sub-unit has finally been confirmed. God, I can't wait for all of them. Oh and have you guys checked out Shinee's '1 of 1' MV. The song is so good! :D But the thing that has to take the cake for this week is Baekhyun and Jongdae's rendition if the PPAP song. Those two are such dorks.
> 
> *Also an update on my condition. As of today I am completely fine. Two Thurdays ago I was diagnosed with bronchitis on top of having a cold and then last Thursday I contracted conjunctivitis but that's all gone now. I hope you all take care of your health!
> 
> Thankyou all for reading, commenting and giving kudos to this story. Remember there's still a Baekchen sequel to come out and I've been thinking about maybe doing a drabble series but I haven't yet decided on that. Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be doing this. I should be focusing on University but I was struck with this idea and I just had to run with it. Lately I've been getting really into the less common pairings and Baekchen is one that I really enjoy. Those two adorable sassy little shits. It doesn't help that Jongdae is my bias either. It was Tao but you know. KrisLuhanTao will always be apart of EXO in my eyes though <3
> 
> Oh and KIASTAL is real guys! Like OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY!! XD
> 
> Second chapter should be up sometime this week. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Crossposted on AFF https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1108629/


End file.
